


Halcyon Drabbles

by Lycoriseum



Series: Ana & Kamilah [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 78,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoriseum/pseuds/Lycoriseum
Summary: Collection of drabbles, prompts, AUs with Ana and Kamilah, and sometimes Fareeha.





	1. Dentist

"Gaah wuhmuh."

Kamilah glanced at Ana, who was currently clinging onto her arm and staring at her with a solemnity tempered by the wooziness in her gaze, and her mouth that could not quite close itself at the moment.

"Pardon?" Kamilah asked. She kept Ana's hand in her own, guiding the woman back to their car.

"Guh aow wuh muh," Ana repeated slowly.

"Still don't know what you're saying."

The sniper whined and – from what Kamilah could see through her parted lips – used her tongue to nudge the two pieces of gauze between her teeth. Then she started a chewing motion, and the medic held onto her jaw in panic.

"Don't chew the gauze!"

Ana pulled her hand away. She flexed her jaw a little, then continued painstakingly, "Gou ow wif me."

"Go out with you?" Kamilah repeated, and Ana's face lit up as she bounced on her feet. "Where?"

"I'unno… Yore really pretty."

"Thank you. But you're not in any condition to go out right now." She resisted the urge to laugh when Ana appeared utterly devastated. Her arm was swung back and forth in a desperate plea.

"Buh I wanna!"

"Tomorrow, alright?" Kamilah said, unlocking the car doors. She clicked her tongue at the child-like whine. "Ana, you just had two wisdom teeth removed. Even if we went out, you can't do anything."

"I can shood pweple," Ana argued, eyes locked on Kamilah even as she was pushed into the passenger seat.

"That's not legal."

Ana's reply was shut out by Kamilah closing the door. When she got into the driver's seat, it became apparent Ana had continued speaking as though Kamilah had been by her side all the while.

"–then, we can fly to Rushshia."

Kamilah kept quiet and let Ana ramble to her heart's content. She started up the engine, and was about to change gears when Ana hugged onto her arm, pulling her to the side.

"Marry me."

"I already did."

"Whuh?"

"We're already married, Ana," Kamilah told her, bringing up their hands to display the gold wedding bands. Ana stared at the rings in disbelief for a moment. Then, instead of relief or happiness, her face crumpled with disappointment.

"Nooo," she moaned, holding onto Kamilah's hand and slumping back into her seat. "But I wanna marry you." Then she bolted upright. "Divorce."

"What?"

"Wanna marry you again."

"No," Kamilah said flatly, placing Ana's hands in her lap. As expected, they stayed still for barely a second, then clung onto Kamilah's arm as Ana gave another high-pitched whine. "Come on, Ana. Let's just go home first, okay? Then we'll talk about it some more."

Thankfully, the sniper behaved for once – though she did speak incessantly the whole time. In the twenty-minute drive from the dentist to their home, Ana managed to talk about the taste of clouds, a rash she once got on her bum, chilli chocolates, Hollywood, Bollywood, Egypt's non-existent Disneyland, creepy goats, edible cups, UFOs and aliens. She also asked repeatedly for a second wedding, which would have two rainbows and dragons and glittering floats and Beyoncé. To say that Kamilah was relieved to reach home was an understatement. After being released from the seat belt, Ana stumbled out of the car.

"Milah. Milah, look," Ana said, when Kamilah had alighted as well. "Cotton candy."

The medic's eyes widened, and she practically vaulted over the hood of the car to hold Ana's jaw still, stopping her from chewing on the 'cotton candy'.

"Ana, listen to me," Kamilah said slowly, cradling her wife's swollen cheeks in her hands. "Do not chew the gauze. Understand? I don't want you disturbing the stitches."

A look of horror passed over Ana's features. "Stitches? In my mouth?"

As if to complete the horrified expression, blood started dripping from the corners of her mouth. Ana wiped at the thin red streams and stared at her hand dumbly, unable to comprehend what was happening. Her eyes never left her palm even as Kamilah rushed her through the house, slamming the toilet door open and bending Ana over the sink. The gauze fell out in a short gush of blood that made Kamilah worry. But Ana did not share her concern, staring in wonder at the splash of red over white porcelain.

"I'm making tomato juice," she said, blood and spittle flying from her lips.

Well. At least she's not panicking. Kamilah waited until the flow had stopped, and made Ana rinse her mouth instead of– _'Stop swallowing the blood, Ana! No it's not juice it's blood! Blood!'_ She washed away the red on Ana's chin and downturned lips, then gave her two new pieces of gauze to bite on. After promising not to chew anymore, Ana said she wanted to watch TV. So they wound up lying on the corner sofa together. Kamilah held onto Ana, who had her arms wrapped tightly around the medic, head resting on Kamilah's shoulder as she ignored the movie she insisted on watching.

"Milah," Ana muttered, snuggling into the crook of her neck.

"Hm?"

"I wanna have your babies."

"I already have one," Kamilah sighed, kissing the top of her head. "A very big one."


	2. Light & Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars AU: Jedi Ana/Sith Kamilah

" _We have the senators. En route to extraction."_

"Better hurry up, Jack. Party's about to start here," Ana said quietly into the comlink as she paced behind the platoon of Republic troopers. A menacing presence approached the command bridge at an almost leisurely pace, eating into her composure. This level of power… A Sith Lord, no doubt. One of those dangerously calm ones too, sending only the barest of ripples through the air. But it seemed to be enough – Ana spotted more than a few troopers fidgeting restlessly with their rifles and shifting their feet, unaware of what put them so on edge.

Ana reached out, trying to identify more Force-users in the approaching group. There was but the one. That made things easier, at least. One Jedi and one Sith. Enough for a dramatic showdown.

" _We'd go faster if Jack stopped treating the senators like babies."_

" _They're not trained for combat, Gabriel! We have to–"_

"Yeah yeah," Ana cut in, hand coming to a rest on the hilt in her belt. "Save your bickering for later. Just hurry up so I can get the hell out of here."

" _Understood,"_ Gabriel said, and the link was cut off.

Ana stowed the communications device away, going to stand with the captain in the middle of the bridge. He had his rifle ready in hand. His platoon was spaced out around the bridge, all facing the doors through which their new friends would soon arrive. He glanced over at Ana, clad in simple grey armour and an unassuming russet robe. They shared a nod, then turned their heads forward to receive their guests.

It did not take long for the reinforced doors to slide open. Ana arched a brow. They had hacked it instead of barreling through like barbarians – something she could appreciate. Just not at the moment. Her attention was now on the lone Sith strolling through the bridge. Dark chrome armour, hooded black robe, full-face mask with only a dark slit across where the eyes should be. How typically Sith-y. Just like how she was dressed typically Jedi-y, Ana thought drily.

"I'm surprised," Ana said, voice ringing clearly across the deathly still air in the bridge. No one made a move since the Sith stopped in their tracks, the Imperial troops halting smartly behind their leader. "Surely you already know we've moved the senators. Why still attack the bridge?"

No response. With the impenetrable mask pointed towards her, the Sith reached for their lightsaber hilt calmly. Twin red blades extended on each side, and the Republic troopers leveled their rifles in response – to which the Imperials did the same. But Ana's dark counterpart just held the saber by their side.

"Surrender," came the modulated voice. Its tone was so placid it almost sounded bored. "And I will make your deaths painless."

Ana chuckled quietly, reaching for her own lightsaber. She thumbed a button, and its green blade came to life.

"A merciful Sith," Ana drawled, sliding her feet apart and bringing her weapon up. The Sith stood still. "What a special little snowflake you are."

Ana threw herself forward at the flash of lightning, as did the captain. The bridge burst to life in a rattle of gunfire, but she paid no attention to the rest. Honing in on her target, Ana pounced with her saber already halfway through a vicious slash, only to meet thin air. She rolled to the side, red blade slicing clean through the metal floor where she had been seconds ago. Then she somersaulted backwards, avoiding the sideways swing, and landed on her feet. She brought her own blade up just in time to crash into her opponent's, beams of light crackling where they met.

The Sith was fast, she gave them that. Smirking, Ana dared to move a hand away from her saber's hilt. The two were blown apart by the simultaneous Force push, though that did not deter them from flying into each other in a deadly dance. The world fell away from Ana's consciousness as she focused on her opponent, only barely aware that they were flying all over the spacious bridge in the private duel. Flipping off the wall she was being cornered against, Ana swung her saber at the Sith's neck, then felt a bone-deep burn whipping across her left bicep. Using a Force push to propel herself backwards, she glanced down at her bleeding wound, silently reprimanding herself for being overeager.

When her opponent leapt forward, red lightsaber ready for the kill, Ana grinned. Not only was she overeager, she was opportunistic as well. Time slowed as she analysed the Sith's position in mid-air, identified the minute crack in their defense, then dove in. Aiming a Force push at the Sith's feet, Ana pushed herself forward in a feint towards their left. It worked. Her opponent twisted in mid-air, only to have Ana's lightsaber sear through their chestpiece. In a split-second, Ana took another stride and swung her saber up. She saw the mask split into two, then was blown backwards by a bout of lightning to her chest.

She stayed on her feet, sliding back across the smooth metal surface. Casting a glance at the bridge, she saw that over half of both platoons were lying on the floor. Trusting the captain to keep things under control, Ana turned her head back to discover her opponent's hood had fallen back in the force of her blow. The Sith's features twisted in rage, her eyes glaring at Ana with the wrath of a thousand suns. Ana only managed to take one full breath before the Sith flew forward so swiftly, it caught her off guard.

She swung her saber blindly, pushing back against the heavy blow which threw her off-balance. Ana stumbled and tried to throw herself sideways, but was too slow. The red blade bit deep into the back of her thigh. She staggered forward, trying to regain her footing. Twisting her body around, Ana brought her blade up with both hands on the hilt. The Sith's saber struck, forcing her centre of gravity further backwards until her back lay on the control console. Struggling to keep the green blade from burning into her own blackened chestpiece, Ana looked up and–

–had her breath stolen away.

Her Sith opponent shared the same features as her compatriots – ashen skin, yellow eyes. Her human visage had not been grossly contorted yet, with purple veins crawling up the edges of her face, which wore a thin slash from her lower left jaw that ended at the bridge of her nose. Thin trickles of blood trailed from the wound, emphasising the utter hatred burning in her eyes. How was this – the embodiment of everything she stood and fought against – so damned beautiful?

"Where have you been all my life?" Ana asked through heavy breaths, staring up at the face framed by black locks falling forward in waves, with much more fondness than was healthy given their current situation.

Hateful eyes widened almost imperceptibly at her words, before they narrowed again. Blood-stained lips twisted cruelly in victory as the red blade pressed down, forcing Ana's saber to eat into her own armour. She felt her arms starting to give, when two gunshots rang out in the command bridge – which was oddly quiet, Ana realised.

The Sith jerked forward, eyes widening again – this time in disbelief and pain. With a threatening growl, she disappeared from Ana's sight. The Jedi snapped her back straight – noticing two holes in the black robe – and brought her hand up, pushing the Sith from her descent upon the captain who just saved her life. The man threw himself backwards to avoid the red blade, then squeezed his rifle's trigger again, forcing their opponent to dodge the bullets. Ana gave the Sith no time to recover, leaping forward and slashing across her opponent's dominant arm. She heard the grunt of pain, noticed the second black-gloved hand rise, and sent forth another instinctive Force push. It clashed with the lightning storm, and they were thrown backward from the resulting shockwave.

Ana landed on her back, air bursting out of her lungs. But she rolled onto her knees – then noticed the long silver hilt with intricate designs twining over the column. The Sith's lightsaber, she realised. So like any logical, wise, and level-headed Jedi would do–

Ana grabbed the weapon.

She scrambled onto her feet, sheathing her own saber in her belt, and reached for the beeping comlink.

" _Ana. Senators are secured. Are you alright?"_

"Yeah." She glanced over at the captain, who had risen to his feet and nodded at her. Then she looked at the Sith, who was getting up as well. "Er, just have the ship ready to go the moment we board, alright?"

" _Understood,"_ Jack said and cut off the channel.

"Go," she told the captain, who took one last glimpse at their opponent, then ran for the hallway leading to the hangar.

There was a violent jerk on her hand – the Sith was trying to call the lightsaber back to her side. Ana grinned, tightening her grip on the hilt, which was trembling fiercely in her hold. She brought it up to eye level.

"You want it?" Ana raised her voice so it carried over to the Sith, who was seething with hands clenched. "Come and get it!"

Swallowing her victorious cackle, Ana barreled through the side door with a Force-bolstered leap. A roar echoed down the dimly-lit corridor, unadulterated anger pulsing through the air as the Sith fell into a chase after her. Ana pumped her legs at an unrelenting pace, keeping a good distance from her pursuer until she reached the hangar. Dashing up the frigate's ramp, Ana spun on her heel to throw a Force push at the Sith again. Before the ramp closed completely, she saw the enemy stumble, then throw a handful of lightning futilely at the ship before it flew out of the starship's hangar and out of range.

The captive lightsaber hilt kept shaking in her grasp, desperate for its owner's touch. But it eventually stilled as they flew farther from the hijacked starship. Ana made for the cockpit where Jack and Gabriel were, brushing off the men's concern at the sight of her bleeding wounds. They informed her that they were heading to the designated sanctuary, and the senators were resting in the living quarters. Or rather, trying to make peace with their harrowing experience.

"What's…" Jack asked, pointing at the hilt in her hand.

Ana looked down and grinned. "This is a souvenir, my dear Jack." She laughed breathlessly, settling in a nearby chair. "And a bait." Then she became aware of how bloody painful her wounds were.

"Get me a med kit, won't you?" she asked. The blonde nodded, and made his way for the med bay.

She gazed at the stolen hilt a little longer, admiring the carvings on its metal surface. Her own was not nearly as embellished as this one. Ana turned it over in her hands, then her vision blacked out. A flood of fury and bloodlust ignited the blood in her veins, heart swelling with inhuman rancor. She only became aware of the livid scream tearing through her throat when her shoulders were shaken forcefully.

Consciousness returning in a flash of blinding light, Ana blinked, suddenly aware she was on her knees. Gabriel tilted her head up to face his concerned scrutiny.

"Ana. What happened?"

"I–, I don't…"

She lowered her gaze to the hilt grasped tightly in her hand. It was a resonance, she realised. It was the Sith's rage that she had felt.

Something told Ana she had just signed her death contract.


	3. The Dog Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the Amari family and pets.

"Milah! Milah, help me!"

Taking a calm sip of tea, Kamilah scrolled down the morning news on her tablet, sparing not a single glance up at the fool she called her wife. Fareeha, though, squealed as her mother made another pass by their house. She attempted to throw herself off Kamilah's lap and follow Ana, but was stopped in time before she fell onto the floor.

"Ami! Ami!" she called out repeatedly, hands flailing in front of her as Ana was dragged out of sight yet again.

"No, habibti," Kamilah said firmly, settling the child back in her lap. She leant back in her seat when Fareeha had calmed down, only to get excited when Ana reappeared.

This time, Kamilah watched her wife get dragged down the sidewalk by the five dogs she was walking. Or rather, the dogs that were walking _her_. Each of them were big enough for Fareeha to ride on their backs like a steed, and Ana had their leash straps tied around her forearms. It was easy to tell the ship was being steered, but not by the lone human who was being yanked in different directions, and yet still was dragged forward on the concrete pavement.

Kamilah had told Ana to not take the challenge, but as always, her sage advice was ignored. She remained seated in the front porch, ignoring Ana's loud pleas for a rescue, and kept Fareeha clamped down with one arm.

"Not going to save your wife?"

Both Amari turned their heads to look at their neighbour, who was leaning over the fence and wore a thoroughly amused expression on her face.

"I don't know that woman," Kamilah deadpanned, bringing the teacup up to her lips once more.

Their neighbour chuckled. "You'd better do something. Last time Ahmed tried to walk those dogs at the same time, he ended up with skinned knees and a bump on his head."

Heaving a mighty sigh, Kamilah set her teacup and tablet aside. She held Fareeha in one arm, reaching into the pack of dog treats Ana had left on the table, and grabbed a handful as she stood. She walked out onto the lawn and waited by the side walk, listening to the dogs' barking and Ana's panicked exclamations grow closer. When they were close enough, Kamilah threw the dog treats onto the ground and quickly moved back.

The reaction was immediate: the mob of fur zeroed in on the scattered snacks and shot straight towards it, finally bringing Ana safely back onto her own lawn. While the dogs were chowing down, Ana took the chance to rip the straps off her arms and pass them over to their respective owners, who had arrived to retrieve their pets. They gave Ana reassuring pats on her shoulders and back, then dispersed to their own homes.

Scratching the back of her head, Ana turned to her saviour with a sheepish look on her face.

"I told you not to do it."

"Technically I did walk them," Ana retorted.

"I don't think so," Kamilah said, readjusting her hold on Fareeha, who was now leaning over to Ana.

"What is it, little one?" Ana cooed as Fareeha threw her hands towards the sky over and over. "You want to fly?"

"Fly!" Fareeha said enthusiastically, spreading her arms so Ana could carry her.

"Don't fly too fast now," Kamilah warned. She helped to secure Fareeha on Ana's shoulders, keeping a hand on the child's back. Ana held onto Fareeha's sides, so their daughter could spread her arms like wings as she always loved to.

"Aye aye, Captain." Ana grinned. She stepped forward for a peck on Kamilah's lips. "For good luck."

With a fond smile, Kamilah watched her wife take Fareeha one lap around their lawn, then slow down as they neared her so Fareeha could give her a high five. Their laughs could be heard as Ana jogged down the sidewalk, with Fareeha flapping her arms as though she were a bird soaring through the air.


	4. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ana is MIA. Kamilah's reaction to Fareeha's tattoo and how much more it brings out Ana in her.

She opened the kitchen cabinet, gathered the plates, closed the cabinet, washed the plates, and put them on the dining table. She reached up to the shelf, took two porcelain mugs, rinsed them, filled them with tea, and set them beside the plates. She opened the cutlery drawer, picked up two sets of forks and spoons, keeping herself busy and in motion, filling her mind with trivial little steps, leaving no space for the realisation that she was setting a table for two.

Only two.

Her hand trembled as it set the last spoon on the table, stainless steel clattering briefly against tempered glass, before it was pressed flat against the tabletop. Kamilah took slow breaths, smoothing over the hitches until the lump in her throat had diminished, and straightened herself. Fareeha would be home any minute. She had taken extended leave from the army to come home. Kamilah would not burden her with…passing concerns…

A distinct _click_ from the door caught her attention. Kamilah promptly strode out of the kitchen to greet her daughter, who was kneeling at the entryway and taking off her boots.

"Fareeha."

"Mama." Fareeha turned her head only slightly, giving her a smile that seemed a little nervous.

Kamilah cocked her head, waiting for her daughter to unlace her boots slowly. Fareeha's duffle bag sat on the floor behind her and she wore her favourite leather jacket. It was brown and matched Kamilah's riding jacket - which she always loved since she was a child. Fareeha would wear it as often as she could, even when the weather was a little too warm for outerwear. She smiled faintly, glad that at least some things never changed-

Fareeha had finally stood, done with taking off her shoes, and turned to face her after taking a breath. Kamilah froze, smile slipping off her face when she saw the black ink marking a bold arch under her right eye.

" _She is too much like me. Too much."_

The tattooed skin was smooth and bore no sign of irritation - she must have gotten it some time ago. Kamilah stared wordlessly at her daughter, who looked so much like her wife - _late_ wife. The set in her jaw, the determined gaze, the glimmer of love and concern. All of that, she got from Ana. And now, she wore yet another, _literal_ , mark of her mother.

Her forced calm cracked; light tremors shook her body, threatening to send her to the floor. Fareeha's bottom lip trembled as she reached out to wipe away her mother's tears. Kamilah gave in. Her face crumpled with grief, shoulders sagging under its oppressive weight. Fareeha closed the distance and held her tightly, giving her the strength to remain standing, as she clung onto her daughter's back, and wept into the worn leather of her jacket.

" _One day, Milah. One day, she'll come back broken. She'll come back scarred and ridden with nightmares. She'll look at her hands and see blood that will never be washed away. One day, she'll come back in a casket, all because she had to be like her goddamned hero of a mother!"_

Kamilah had thought she understood Ana's fears. Thought Ana's logic and judgment had been marred by her protectiveness over her only child, by her disillusionment, by her weariness.

Only now, as she held the strong soldier that was her daughter, did she realise she was gravely mistaken.


	5. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A cracky version of when Ana comes back from being "dead".

Kamilah remained stock still in her seat long after 76′s transmission ended - frozen by a chaotic clash of emotion in her chest, and her mind's struggle to make sense of an internal conflict six years in the making.

Angela's slim hand covered her own, making her aware of how tightly she was gripping onto the armrests of her chair. She returned Angela's concerned gaze with a stony stare. But before the younger doctor could say anything, a new transmission lit up the computer screen. Angela tapped on a key to patch Pharah through.

" _Mama?"_ Her voice was hushed and a little weak. Only the faint whir of the VTOL's engines could be heard in the background, which meant the soldier had found a quiet corner away from the rest of her squad. _"Mama, she…she's back."_

The slight crack in her daughter's voice broke Kamilah out of her trance. She swallowed to clear her throat. "I know."

" _I-, I don't know how to…to talk to her. It feels so… I can't-"_

"Then don't." Her voice was steady. A semblance of calm had returned, coaxed back by a mother's protectiveness. No one was allowed to break her daughter down like this. No one. Not even her wife. "I will handle it."

Angela snuck a glance at her, face bearing a hint of trepidation at the ominous tone.

" _Mama? Are you alright?"_

"Yes. I will see you back here."

A moment's hesitation, then-

" _Understood."_ The soldier's steely undertone reasserted itself. _"Pharah, out."_

Kamilah stood stiffly from her chair. Her mind was now clear, her heart thudding an accelerated rhythm as she came to a decision.

"Kamilah?" Angela asked when she strode towards the office's door. "Where are you going?"

"To prepare a welcome."

For her _late_ wife.

* * *

Angela seemed rather nervous, Ana noticed. But the sniper kept the small smile on her face and went on with the banter. Though focused on the physical examination, blue eyes darted frequently towards the door and Fareeha, who stood by the side - a little farther away from Ana - and watched on silently.

Finally, Angela smiled up at her and put away her medical scanner. "You are in excellent condition, Ana."

"Thank you. I-" The sniper stopped abruptly at the sound of the door opening, and Angela's eyes widening. She turned her head towards the med bay entrance - noting a similar expression on Fareeha's face as she did so - then yelped at the sharp sting on her right shoulder blade.

Ana leapt off the bed, staring at the woman in disbelief. Kamilah stood at the entrance and, even with a full head of white hair, looked as fierce as she had the day Ana first laid eyes on her. Perhaps even more terrifyingly so with cold fury burning in her eyes, and the rifle she held in her hands - painted light purple and black. Ana glanced down at the bullet lying on the floor next to her, recognising its rubbery texture.

"Milah- _ow!_ " Ana hissed at the sting on her stomach.

"Do _not_ call me that," Kamilah intoned, keeping the rifle trained on her.

"Milah, please-" She grunted in pain when Kamilah fired a short burst at her abdomen, and took a step back to brace herself.

"Kamilah," Angela tried to step in, but was cut off immediately.

"Do not interfere, Angela."

The doctor considered her options for a second, then stepped reluctantly away from Ana, taking her place beside Fareeha - a safe zone, as it were.

Ana paid no attention to the younger ones. Instead, she walked slowly around the bed and towards Kamilah, staring down the barrel of the rifle.

"Kamilah, please. I know you're angry. But let us talk it-"

"We have _nothing_ to talk about." Kamilah's finger slipped through the trigger guard again. "Six years. You left us alone for six years, and never bothered to show your face even _once_." She fired a round at Ana's shoulder when the sniper took another step forward.

"You are dead to me."

Ana's heart twisted at her words, lump rising to her throat. She opened her mouth, but-

"If Widowmaker couldn't finish the job, then I will do it for her."

Ana threw herself to the side when a full automatic burst ripped through the air where she had just stood.

"Milah, please-!" She vaulted over a bed to avoid another hail of rubber bullets, then another, and another, until she was pressed up against the wall beside the entrance.

"I'll kill you, Ana Amari."

She opened her mouth, but ducked to avoid another short burst from the rifle. Rubber bullets rained over her head, but after taking a panicked glance at her furious wife - Kamilah was still her wife, _right?_ \- she sprinted out of the doors, hopping awkwardly when another spray of rubber pellets caught the back of her legs.

"Milah! Please stop!" she yelled over her shoulder, to no avail. The hunter was hot on her heels, and bringing up the rifle for another shot. Ana ran for her life, falling into a zig-zag pattern which spared her from more pain, then faltered when they reached the shooting range.

The blue-skinned woman was lounging lazily near the window, watching Ana grow closer with each wide stride. Her lush lips curved in a smirk, then she blew a kiss at her Egyptian rival.

Ana took in her skintight suit, then stole a glance over her shoulder to find the same shade of purple adorning the rifle that Kamilah held in her hands.

Rage boiled the blood in her veins, and Ana yelled, "I'll break your fucking neck, you purple bitch!" She cut to the side and slammed her fist against the reinforced glass separating her from the French fuck, and paid for the indulgence by suffering another burst of rubber in her back.

"Milah, _please!_ " Ana pleaded as she resumed course, Widowmaker's smug smile promptly forgotten when her personal Anubis fired a trio of bullets at the back of her thighs.

"Go to hell, Amari!"

"You're Amari too!"

"Shut up and _die!_ "

* * *

"She doesn't love me anymore," Ana sniffed, taking a new tissue from Jack and dabbing her eye. She had taken refuge in his room after Fareeha stepped in and managed to talk her angry mother down. After inspecting the bruises all over her body, Ana went on to fill Jack's rubbish bin with tear-stained tissues.

Jack patted her on the back - softly, so he would not aggravate the pain. Ana was too preoccupied with thoughts of her murderous wife to notice the minute twitches of laughter on the corners of his mouth.


	6. Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (Costumed) Vampire Kamilah by missingawing [here](http://missingawing.tumblr.com/post/152504361278/pentacass-i-have-gaymari-halloween-feels-and-its) and [here](http://missingawing.tumblr.com/post/152542822298/pentacass-one-last-time-before-halloween-ends).
> 
> A/N: Assuming Fareeha is ~1 year old, Overwatch hasn't been created yet. But the Omnic Crisis is already underway.

 

"Fareeha," Ana sang as she knelt by the foot of the bed. She clapped her hands together, catching the bubbly toddler's attention as she bounced unsteadily around the master bedroom in just her diapers. "Fareeha, come to ami."

"Ami!" Fareeha yelled - she still had little control over her volume - and waddled over to her.

Ana kept her muscles wound so she could catch the girl if she fell. But Fareeha flew towards her without incident, so Ana caught her and lifted her high into the air instead. She laughed along with Fareeha's delighted squeals, her heart stolen by the girl whose arms and legs flailed in excitement. Ana spun around in a little circle, then brought the girl in for a hug.

She sighed contentedly as little arms circled around her neck, and wondered just when Fareeha's grip had gotten so strong. The five months she had spent on the frontlines was too long. It had robbed her of the precious time she could have used to watch her baby grow.

Fareeha continued to babble beside her ear, and she grinned. The little one had clung onto her the instant she returned a week ago, and had been talking her ear off ever since. Five months which seemed like an eternity for Ana, turned out to be but a blink of an eye for Fareeha. She acted as if Ana had been there with her all along. Although she could just be happy to have a new person to talk to instead of her mama and babysitter. Ana did not know.

Placing a smooch on Fareeha's head, she let the child back down on the floor. Then she took the blue bird onesie and helped Fareeha step into them. Ana pulled it up to her armpits, then brought one hand away.

"Up!" Ana said, lifting her left arm.

"Up!" Fareeha repeated, lifting her right arm. She giggled as Ana slipped her arm through the sleeve. When her mother moved her other hand away, she promptly said, "Up!" again.

"So smart, little one!" Ana cooed, pulling the sleeve over the raised arm. Then she zipped up the onesie. "You're so cute!" She tapped on Fareeha's forehead, and Fareeha smacked her nose with a hand - a habit she had not forgotten yet, apparently.

"Ami!"

"Fareeha!" She tweaked the girl's nose gently. The child giggled some more, and covered her nose with both hands.

"Ana!" Kamilah called from the bathroom. "Could you come and give me a hand?"

"One second!" She carried Fareeha up onto the bed and set her down on the covers. Reaching for the onesie's hood, she pulled it over Fareeha's head. The pastel yellow beak rested above her forehead, so the young one could still see from under it.

"Don't run around, Fareeha," Ana intoned, holding a finger up.

"Run around!"

" _Don't_ ," Ana said again, placing more emphasis on the key word. " _No_ running."

"No run!"

"Good girl." She moved away from the bed, keeping her eyes fixed on Fareeha, who fell back on the fluffy covers and clapped her hands idly. Satisfied, Ana walked through the bathroom door.

"What do you…need…." Ana had finally taken a good look at her wife, who was in a goddamned corset top. _A corset top_. Which was still unzipped at the back.

_Oh god fucking damn it, why were they going to this costume party again?_

A knowing look sat on Kamilah's face, as she watched Ana gape at her from the door.

"Help me zip it up," she said with a smirk.

"Do I have to?"

"Ana."

Ana went over to her, mirroring the woman's smile. She brought a hand up to Kamilah's nape, and trailed her knuckles slowly down her spine.

"We could have a 'last minute engagement', you know," Ana murmured into her ear. She snaked an arm around Kamilah's front and pulled her back, Kamilah's hands - which were holding onto corset's zip - dug lightly into her stomach.

"You promised Mesi you'd be there," Kamilah said lowly, as lips trailed down her jaw.

"So?"

Kamilah chuckled quietly, pushing Ana's head away with her own. "You can't disappoint her. How about this." She tilted her lips away when Ana closed in. "We go to the party, and you can have me after."

" _All_ of you?"

"All of me. Now zip up my corset. My arms are cramping up."

Grinning, Ana took a step back and finally followed instructions. She pulled the corset snug around Kamilah's torso, the top accentuating her curves so deliciously, Ana wanted to lock the door and-

She sighed, catching the train of thought, and pulled up the zipper. Then she hugged around Kamilah's waist and kissed her bare shoulder, which leaned out of grasp when Kamilah reached for a flat box sitting on the countertop. She opened the lid, revealing a familiar necklace - fine silver chain and rose quartz pendant.

"Help me put it on?"

Ana met Kamilah's eyes through the mirror, falling in love with that soft smile all over again. She took the necklace almost reverently, and put it around her wife's neck.

"We got this during our honeymoon, didn't we?"

"Yes. From the shopkeeper who said we're the most beautiful couple he'd ever seen." Kamilah paused for a moment, then laughed, "Is that why you bought it?"

"No," Ana said, clasping the necklace. Kamilah turned around, and Ana ran a finger down the finely wound silver. "It's just rare to find something that's nearly as stunning as my wife."

"Three years," Kamilah murmured, resting her hands around Ana's neck. "And you still haven't run out of flattery."

"It's not flattery." She dipped in for a light peck. "It's the truth."

"Sometimes, I can almost believe the things you say."

"Believe it." Ana caught those lovely lips in a kiss, returned eagerly as fingers threaded through her hair. She pushed forward gently, so Kamilah's hips bumped against the edge of the counter. Deepening the kiss, Ana's hand roamed over the corset until it found the zipper that she had just fastened. She fiddled with the small metal strip, then-

Eager patting on the side of her thigh.

Both women parted in surprise, looking down at their child, who was blissfully unaware of the tension in the air and grinning up at them. She threw her arms to the air.

"Up!"

Ana burst out in hearty laughter, then bent down to carry Fareeha in her arms. She kissed the girl's cheek, and Kamilah did the same for the other. Fareeha's giggles echoed slightly around the bathroom, as her little hand found purchase in Kamilah's wavy tresses.

She hugged the girl tight, and pulled her wife in as well.

"I love you," Ana sighed, resting her head against Kamilah's.

Fareeha threw her hands up in the air again, yelling, "Love you!"


	7. Lifeblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Actual vampire Kamilah.
> 
> Trigger warning: attempted suicide

Of all the possible explanations Ana thought of, she had not expected _this_.

Her lover was immortal, ageless. She could stop a speeding car with one hand, throw two bodybuilders across the Nile, and finish Ana's 5km runs in a mere fraction of the time. Any wounds she sustained could be healed in a blink of an eye. The only things she had to avoid to enjoy her longevity were the sun and a well-aimed stake through the heart.

Alright, maybe she _should_ have expected this.

Ana found Kamilah in the vampire's penthouse, lying motionless in a pool of dark blood, long dried over cream-coloured marble tiles. She rushed over to Kamilah, practically skidding across the smooth floor on her knees, and turned the woman over so she lay on her back. Panic started buzzing in her head when she felt the pulse point on Kamilah's neck - rather, where it should have been if she was not a supernatural being who had no pulse nor breath.

_Shit, shit, shit._

Kamilah's shirt was torn in the sleeves and sides. Ana could see the telltale burns from silver through some of the rips in fabric, and blood was splattered all across her front and left cheek. A particularly saturated spot sat near her heart, where the shirt was punctured in a ragged hole.

_Oh no. No._

Quickly undoing a few buttons, Ana pulled the shirt aside and felt over Kamilah's chest, heaving a huge sigh of relief when she discovered no wound under the crusted blood.

"Milah," she said gently, patting the woman's cheek. "Milah, wake up. Can you-"

She froze when Kamilah's eyes snapped open, catching a glimpse of crimson where dark brown irises were supposed to be. Her lips pulled back in a hiss, revealing wicked fangs that kicked her flight instinct into overdrive. Before she could get another word out, a hand collided into her throat, pushing her down and pinning her to the floor.

"Milah," Ana choked through the suffocating grip, nails scrabbling over the sturdy arm. "K-, Mi-"

In a heartbeat - Ana's, at least - red eyes widened in recognition. Kamilah jerked her hand away and threw herself back, wincing noticeably as she landed on the floor. She clutched at the bloodied spot near her heart, and bent over in pain. Ana hacked through the constriction in her throat and brought some air back into her lungs, then got onto her knees.

"Kamilah, are you-"

" _Don't_ ," Kamilah snapped viciously when she started crawling over. The fangs had retracted slightly, but they were still long enough to give her pause. So she did.

"What happened?"

"Hunters." She scooted farther away from Ana, body tensing as the muscles in her neck and jaw worked painfully. Kamilah kept her eyes fixed at a spot on the floor. "Leave. _Now_."

"What, are they coming here?"

"No. I-" Her jaw clenched tight, and she swallowed hard. "I need to feed."

"Then I'll get your blood bags-"

"No more left." Her voice was getting shakier, as Ana noticed the empty bags littering the floor. "Go."

"You can take my blood."

" _No_ ," she growled. "Leave. Now. Before I go feral."

"Are you going to starve yourself _more?_ " Ana asked incredulously. She inched closer, causing Kamilah to push herself backwards. "Milah, I know you're trying to be noble and all, but you're not going to be immortal for much longer if you abstain _now_."

The vampire's wounds - save for the one in her chest - were not healed yet. That she had used up four whole blood bags just to heal that one stab wound, was enough to tell she had not been feeding regularly until her encounter with the hunters. If she went longer without sustenance, she would go feral and lose all self-control. And the morning news would blow up with a report on several bodies mysteriously drained of all their blood.

Ana doubted what she could offer would satisfy Kamilah's hunger. But it could keep her sated for the time being, at least.

"Go," Kamilah snarled when she moved even closer, but Ana was not to be deterred.

"Please. I know you hate feeding on humans, but we have to keep you sane at least until tomorrow. Just-"

" _I said go!_ " Kamilah exploded at her.

She did not. Instead, she drew her hair back, exposing the side of her neck. Red eyes darted down, then Kamilah slammed her eyelids shut.

"Ana," she croaked. "I don't know if I can control myself. You have to leave before-"

"You can." Ana reached out to cup her cheek, but Kamilah jerked away from her touch. "Don't make me to play dirty."

"What-?"

Ana took her bottom lip between her teeth, and bit down hard. It hurt much deeper than expected, but she refrained from sucking instinctively on the broken skin. She watched Kamilah, who had gone stock still. Eyes wide and fixated on the blood welling up in the small wound, nostrils flaring as the undead hunter took in her scent. One second stretched into two, then-

Kamilah flashed forward, speed taking Ana by surprise. The human could barely process what had happened when a hand gripped roughly onto her hair, holding her still. Kamilah latched onto her lip, sucking desperately on the shallow cut. Ana could feel the pointed canines pressing into her skin, but they never drew blood - she took comfort in that small fact.

Then her head was jerked back roughly, while her body was pulled close by an arm clamped around her waist. She felt Kamilah's nose and mouth ghosting down the side of her neck, until she stopped at the pulse point. Ana swallowed as Kamilah pressed closer against her skin, taking one long, deep inhale. She shivered at the tongue dragging across the chosen spot, feeling the first tinge of fear after one year of courtship with this being. This woman. Kamilah.

She gasped at the twin pricks of pain, clutching tightly onto Kamilah's ruined shirt. The fangs were quickly retracted and replaced by eager lips locking around the puncture wounds. It was a curious sensation - feeling her blood leave her body with each suck. She tried to relax in Kamilah's iron grip, waiting patiently until she was done.

Ana waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Her mouth was getting dry.

Her head felt light.

Her vision was going dark.

She tried to speak.

Then she saw no more.

* * *

When she came to, she was in Kamilah's bed. Ana turned her head in time to see Kamilah rise from a nearby chair and hurry to her side.

"Hey," she rasped, smiling weakly at Kamilah's worried countenance.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. Just a little…drained."

Kamilah's frown only grew deeper when she chuckled at her own joke. She touched Ana's cheek briefly, then drew her hand back as if scalded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I almost…" Her voice faltered. "I thought you were gone."

"Well, I'm not. So relax." Ana tried to get up, but found she had no energy to do so, much less resist the push on her shoulder. She lay back down in defeat.

"Don't move. You need time to recover."

"Yes, ma'am."

She spent the next few days under Kamilah's care and being pampered like royalty. Kamilah had accumulated a vast sum of wealth over her countless years as a 30-year-old, and Ana fancied a sizeable portion was blown on her. Only the richest food passed her lips, and she was given more supplements than she had ever taken in her entire life. Ana noticed Kamilah had become a little distant, though. Probably hating herself for drinking Ana's blood after keeping a clean track record for a whole year. So Ana paid much more attention to her, coaxing the familiarity and comfort they had cultivated during their time together.

Ana thought she was making some headway - Kamilah started reciprocating her showers of affection little by little. Until one evening, when the woman found her in Kamilah's personal library browsing the shelves.

"You don't happen to have any trashy romance novels, do you?" Ana said, glancing over her shoulder. "I'm in the mood to laugh a little."

She ran a finger over the book spines, then paused when there was no answer. Ana spun around to find Kamilah standing motionless behind her, staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"Are you-?"

Kamilah moved then, lifting a hand to grasp her chin. She pulled Ana in, kissing her softly, slowly. Ana smiled when they parted, arms circling around Kamilah in a loose hold.

"Feeling mushy, aren't we?" She held Kamilah's gaze, and realised her brown irises had gone red. Then they started to glow. Ana felt only a trickle of realisation before her mind was lulled into a blank slate.

"You will leave this place. And you will…" Kamilah's voice trembled, but she swallowed and ploughed on. "You will forget I ever existed."

The next thing Ana knew, she was standing on a sidewalk outside a snazzy modern apartment building. She shuffled on her feet, looking around and wondering how she got there. Glancing down at herself, Ana patted around her pockets to make sure her wallet, handphone, and…

She fished out a key fob from her jeans pocket, and frowned. The key chain was hers - it had a little koala with several eucalyptus leaves in its mouth. But the fob…where did that come from?

Taking one last look at the apartment building, Ana considered throwing the fob away. But something…made it so difficult. So she pocketed it again, and made her way back home.

* * *

For the next two weeks, she had this curious feeling of being watched. Curious, because it never felt threatening. It was just there, almost a source of comfort.

_Why?_

One night, she was strolling down the newly-opened strip of malls with Khalid and Layla, when she bumped into a stranger. Ana looked up from her phone - which she had been absorbed in - to find a _very_ attractive woman standing before her. By reflex, she put on that patented smile of hers, guaranteed to make anyone weak in the knees.

"Sorry about that," she said, and would have gone into a well-practiced pick-up line, if the woman had not remained stony under her undoubtedly charming demeanour. So she settled down a little and put more sincerity into her words. "I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking-"

"Ana!" Khalid called from some distance before her. "Come on! We're gonna miss our reservation!"

"Well, guess I have to go," Ana said, pointing at the man. "See you around some time."

The woman remained still, almost unsettlingly so. Ana gave her a tentative smile, then jogged up towards her friends.

And there it was - the eyes on her back.

She halted abruptly and turned around. The woman was gone.

* * *

Kamilah sat cross-legged on the edge of her bed, facing the drawn drapes with her eyes closed. She replayed that moment with Ana again. That infuriatingly confident smile. She hated it at first when it kept showing up at her favourite spot in a café downtown. Then she slowly found it less irritating, then welcome, then lovely. And it eventually became the sun that she was now unable to see.

She remembered the sun - the one that hung in the sky. The source of warmth that she had loved so. That she had last seen 236 years ago. It had been there when she ran from the city of thieves she had grown up in. When she was taken in by a matronly healer in a town she had stumbled into. When she first held a rifle in her hands. When she took her first ride on her motorcycle.

When she crashed out of a window, locked in a vicious struggle with her sire. She had felt the comfort of the sun's rays on her skin, before it burnt her flesh as she ripped out her sire's throat.

" _You are a predator now. A hunter. And you will not survive if you don't leave that soft heart behind. You are dead. You are a monster. You need it no longer."_

She was right. It took Kamilah well over a hundred years to understand.

Lifting her eyelids, she glanced at the clock. 12.28pm. She wondered if the sun still burnt as bright as she remembered.

Kamilah put her feet back on the floor, and stood. With ponderous steps, she strode slowly over to the drapes. Clutching onto the thick fabric, Kamilah closed her eyes. She relived the soft pressure on her chest, where the healer had once put her hand in comforting reassurance.

" _Don't be afraid, my dear. Life is worth living only if you put your heart into it."_

She was right.

But Kamilah had no more heart left to give.

She wondered if the sun would welcome her as it had always done.

Kamilah steadied herself, then threw the drapes wide open. Her eyes watered at the intensity of the sunlight pouring through the window. Her smile rapidly turned into a grimace of pain as the smell of seared flesh filled her nostrils.

She gripped tightly onto the drapes, refusing to draw them closed when hellfire spread under her skin.

The sun embraced her.

She answered with an agonised scream.

* * *

Ana flung the penthouse door open, taking jagged steps inside before slamming it shut behind her. She threw her shoes aside, and stormed into the house.

Everything had come flooding back a mere hour ago, causing her to black out in the furniture shop. She woke to Khalid's worried face hovering over her, and the realisation that Kamilah had tried to wipe her memory.

How dare she? Kamilah had promised never to use that ability on her. It was a violation. Why? Why would she even-

A scream reached her ears, draining the rage out of her, replaced by chilling fear when she recognised the voice.

"Kamilah!" Ana shouted, sprinting up the stairs and flying down the hallway to the master bedroom. She burst through the door to find Kamilah bent over, clinging onto the drapes that were drawn and-

She was standing in goddamned _sunlight_.

Ana ran forward and tackled the woman out of the light, holding onto the back of her head as they fell to the floor. She scrambled to pull the drapes together, then knelt over the woman curled up on the floor, whimpering through strangled sobs. She reached out, but did not know how to touch her. Kamilah's skin was charred black, and crumbling into fine dust in some spots.

"Milah." Ana drew her hair back carefully, revealing similar burns over the side of her face. She found a safe, unwounded spot under Kamilah's jaw, and turned her head. Tears trickled over damaged flesh as the vampire took reflexive, ragged breaths, her body twitching in pain.

"Milah," she said again, and this time brown eyes flickered over to her, widening in surprise.

"Ana," Kamilah whispered through her sobs. She reached a shaking hand towards Ana, face crumpling when the human took it gently.

"Can you heal yourself, Milah? Please," she added when the vampire seemed reluctant to answer. "I don't know why you're doing this, but please - just listen to me for once and heal yourself, alright?"

"Leave me." More tears escaped from Kamilah's eyes.

"No. And don't you dare try your mind tricks again. I'm not leaving you."

"Please…"

"Kamilah, I'm not leaving you. I'm never leaving you. For fuck's sake, I _love_ you! Please-" Her voice cracked. " _Please_. I can't lose you."

"Ana…"

"Just do it, Milah! You need to be fine again so I can get angry at you already!"

Silence. Cold fingers curled over her own, then held on lightly. Dark eyes remained locked with hers and slowly, the burns faded away. When the last of her damaged skin had knitted itself back together, Ana yanked her up into a tight embrace.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again," she muttered.

Kamilah remained stiff when Ana guided her head onto her shoulder. But the tension faded in a few long minutes, and she nestled into the curve of Ana's neck, arms reaching around to hold onto the human. Ana patted her head and started rocking Kamilah gently when the soft sobs grew louder, feeling a spot of moisture growing at her shoulder.

The answers could wait for now.


	8. Of Angels & Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diablo 3 AU: Demon Hunter Ana, Warrior Fareeha, Archangel (Auriel) Kamilah, and Angel Angela.

"You seem distracted."

Auriel slowed her pace down, checking her agitation simmering just below the surface. Her jagged steps regained its usual fluid gait, and the harsh blue light of her wings mellowed. Itherael strolled up to her side as the towering doors of the Angiris Council Chamber swung shut behind them, leaving Imperius to fume alone with his throne once again.

"That is because I am," she replied quietly, even though their leader was out of hearing range. "The forces of Hell threaten to overwhelm Sanctuary, and yet we are to stay our hands and watch."

Itherael remained silent, keeping his hands clasped behind his back as they strode farther from the Council Chamber. "Unless we follow Tyrael's example."

"What you speak of is 'sacrilege', my dear Itherael." Auriel met his dry humour with her own, although she knew Tyrael's 'fall' to Sanctuary as a mortal still weighed on his mind as well.

"Something neither of us are familiar with, I am sure."

She gave him a sidelong glance – not that it mattered, since his visage was hidden by his hood in typical Archangel fashion. Though she suspected he was wearing the equivalent of a human's smile.

But, speaking of sacrilege…

"I will return to the Gardens," Auriel said, quickening her pace. "If anyone asks for me, tell them I am in meditation."

"Of course."

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Auriel materialised some distance away from Caldeum. As she strode towards the camp set up by the city gates, she could spot trails of smoke rising from the city centre – the aftermath of the great battle which occurred just that day. The armoured guards beside the closed iron gates eyed her warily, but Kormac – the templar who stood guard at the nephalems' camp – relaxed when she lowered the hood of her simple brown cloak. Upon closer inspection, the man seemed to be tired, but unharmed.

"Kamilah," he greeted. "It is good to find you well."

She smiled warmly. "You, as well." She was about to ask for her family's whereabouts, but was saved the trouble by Angela, who had approached upon spotting her. The blonde nodded in greeting, before leading her towards the tents.

The camp seemed terribly exhausted by the day's events. Lyndon sat by the campfire with Haedrig, the smith keeping a safe distance from the scoundrel while they conversed quietly. As Kamilah passed by a tent, she peered through its open flap to see Myriam tending to Eirena's wounds. The enchantress' face was paler than usual, her brows furrowed in pain.

"What of Belial?" she asked Angela as they walked on. She had sent the angel down – secretly, of course – to watch over her family. She had not divulged to Angela her true connection to the nephalem – not just yet. She would keep Angela out of trouble should Imperius somehow catch wind of what she had done.

"Slain, and imprisoned within the Black Soulstone," Angela replied, as Kamilah looked her over. The blond appeared unharmed as well, which meant her wounds were either light enough to heal completely with magic, or she had sustained none at all.

"Where is the Soulstone now?"

"Under Leah's care. Tyrael is watching over her," Angela added at Kamilah's raised brow. She stopped in front of a closed tent, nodding to indicate that her charges were inside.

Kamilah placed a hand on Angela's shoulder before the angel could leave. "Thank you. I have placed you in grave danger, and I–"

"It is quite alright, Aur-Kamilah." Angela smiled wanly. "I understand the importance of my task."

 _Not fully. Not yet._ But Kamilah settled for returning her smile. She let Angela return to Eirena's tent, to perform her duties as a healer – her assumed identity while traveling with this motley crew of humans.

Lifting the tent flap, Kamilah stepped through to find Ana asleep in a bedroll, and Fareeha sitting by her side. The warrior looked at her and promptly scrambled to her feet, dark eyes lighting up to accompany the smile on her face.

"Mama," she said, before enveloping her in a firm embrace. Kamilah wrapped her arms around Fareeha as well, nerves soothed by the solid, comforting warmth of her daughter. Until she felt the bandages underneath Fareeha's tunic.

She pulled away, noting the dressing on Fareeha's neck, right under her ear. Her left arm was covered in bandages, and so was her abdomen, as Kamilah discovered when she lifted the hem of her tunic.

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine. But…" Fareeha turned towards her human mother, who still lay in the bedroll with her eyes closed. "Ami took most of the beating."

"Of course she did," Kamilah sighed as she went to sit by Ana's side. Light from a nearby lamp illuminated the tent, and the unhealthy pallor of the hunter's face set off an ache in her chest. She should have been there. She should have been by her family's side when they had faced Belial. What she would not give to cast off the shackles that tied her to the High Heavens…

Brushing her fingers across Ana's cheek, she caught the slight change in breath, and movement under her eyelids. It took but a few seconds before Ana's eyes fluttered open, staring up at the canvas of the tent as her gaze grew sharper. She blinked slowly, wariness melting away when her eyes landed on her wife. Ana raised a hand, which Kamilah grasped immediately.

"I must be in heaven," she rasped, getting a snort from Fareeha. Ana glanced over at her daughter and added, "Never mind."

"I will pretend I did not hear that." Fareeha shuffled up beside Ana, bending down to kiss the top of her head.

"Are you alright?" Ana asked.

"Yes. And if I were you, I'd worry more about yourself. You took two blows through the chest."

Kamilah's free hand worried at the spot Fareeha gestured at, feeling the bandages beneath.

"You worry too much," Ana said.

"You almost _died_ , ami."

"But I did not."

"That is not the point!" Fareeha raised her voice in a rare show of frustration. "I told you to stay back. _I_ could have withstood his attack. If you had just listened–"

"Fareeha," Kamilah said, putting a finger on Ana's lips before the hunter could retort and escalate their argument. "Calm down. Go outside and take a walk. You will feel better."

The warrior fell into a silent struggle on the spot. Then, pursing her lips together, she rose to her feet slowly so as not to disturb her own wounds. Fareeha strode out of the tent without a backward glance.

"How much says she'll go look for Angela?"

"And you," Kamilah continued. "Fareeha means well. No one likes to see their mother hurt."

Ana heaved an exasperated sigh – wincing a little at the sudden motion – before pushing herself up with difficulty. She held onto Kamilah's arms, and was helped into a sitting position. Kamilah could tell that just keeping herself upright required no small amount of effort, but also knew Ana would fight hand and foot before being forced back into her bedroll. It would be much easier to just let the hunter tire herself out and concede defeat of her own volition.

"She has seen me hurt a hundred times over. This is no different."

"But it is. You were struck by the Lord of Lies. His power is far greater than that of any common demon you have fought."

"I am aware."

Kamilah let out a breath. "Listen to me, love. You are not getting any younger." She touched Ana's temple, and traced the broad streak of grey hair. "Your body cannot withstand such fatal blows as it used to."

"Belial would have ripped through her shield like paper," Ana muttered, expression growing darker. "What would you have me do? Stand aside and let her take it?"

"Ana–"

"You would have done the same."

"Yes, I would. But you forget that I am an angel. He would not have hurt me as badly as he did you."

"I will never win an argument with you, will I?"

"No."

Ana sighed again, her shoulders stooping a little more. Then she gave a small smile. "I missed you."

"And I you." Ana's kiss was perhaps the most welcome touch she had felt in the entire month. She had been cooped up in Heaven, kept away from her family for far too long.

"Will you be staying longer this time?"

"Yes. The Council will not convene for a while yet."

"Good." It seemed what little energy Ana had left was finally drained. She lowered herself back into the bedroll, pulling her wife down beside her. Kamilah unclasped her cloak and wriggled into the bedroll as well, pressing up against Ana's side.

"Sing to me? Please?" Ana asked.

"Not before you promise to apologise to Fareeha tomorrow."

"You know she has already forgiven me." She met Kamilah's unamused expression for a few moments before relenting. "Fine, I will."

Kamilah smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. Running her fingertips through Ana's hair, she sang quietly, lulling Ana to sleep with hymns that had graced only the High Heavens before her fateful encounter with this demon hunter. She wove one hymn into the next, a lone voice unaccompanied by the jubilant energy of her choir, but it was enough. Ana fought valiantly against the siren call of sleep until eventually, her eyes fluttered shut.

She sang for a little longer, just to make sure Ana's dreams would be peaceful and undisturbed by the day's horrors. Silence fell over the tent when she ended, the last calming note dissipating in the darkness, the lamp having burnt out some time ago. She shifted to rest her head on Ana's chest, listening to the steady, familiar heartbeat.

She was home.


	9. Coitus Interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ana and Kamilah suffering through parental coitus interruptus c/o bby!Fareeha.

"Fucking _hell_ , Milah," Ana groaned, when Kamilah ground the entire length of the strap-on against her. Again.

Kamilah clicked her tongue disapprovingly, pressing a hand against well-defined abs when Ana bucked her hips, keeping her down. "Patience, darling."

" _Fuck_ you and your patience." Ana grabbed onto Kamilah's hips, only to have Kamilah yank them away and pin them above her head with one hand. An involuntary whine escaped her throat, and Ana's hips moved again, smearing her wetness along the toy.

"How rude." Kamilah ran her nails along the ridges on Ana's stomach, before pressing her palm flat and gliding up between her breasts. "Maybe I should just leave you like this. Wet..and wanting." She moved her hips back, making sure Ana could feel every inch of the strap-on slide against her centre. "Unfulfilled after months on deployment. That should teach you to be polite next time."

"Milah…" Ana groaned again, more desperate. She tried to wriggle her wrists out of Kamilah's hold, but to no avail. "Milah, please…"

"Hm?" Fingers slid up along Ana's neck, under her jaw, to trace her lips. "What did you just say?"

Embarrassment burnt across her cheeks. Ana considered resisting longer, but under the gaze of darkened eyes, the salacious curve of her lips, and the finger pushing into Ana's mouth, her pride crumbled into a million pieces.

"Please," she said around the probing digit.

"I can't hear you, my dear."

"Please, Milah."

Kamilah's smile, though victorious, was soft. She kept her finger in Ana's mouth, running the tip down her tongue, and let her wife suck on it a little before pulling it out. Keeping Ana's wrists locked together with one hand, she guided the strap-on between Ana's legs with the other. She rubbed its head against Ana's clit, her wife's thighs tensing in anticipation. Then she brought it lower, and sank its tip slowly.

Ana's breath caught at its entrance, her back arching gently as Kamilah pushed it in. Bit by bit, until she rammed the rest of the length in without warning. Ana cried out, panting lightly as she forced her muscles to relax, getting used to the strap-on's girth. So full. She was…

"Does it hurt?" Kamilah asked, leaning down.

"No," Ana breathed, meeting Kamilah's kiss with each drop of desperation bottled up from the past months alone. She wrapped her legs around Kamilah's hips as they started shallow thrusts, building her up before picking up the pace, until Ana could accept her in full with each wet smack that filled the room.

Ana's hands, now freed, found purchase on Kamilah's back. She bucked her hips up in time with Kamilah's thrusts, still under her wife's mercy as the pace built, moans and gasps and cries now the only sounds Ana could make.

" _Ah! Milah!"_

Kamilah's growl in her ear sent a thrill down her spine, and she started plunging harder and faster, Ana left a writhing mess under-

"Mama?"

Kamilah froze immediately, and Ana followed suit after realising she had stopped. They pressed their bodies together, heads turning to find their daughter standing by the open door, rubbing her eyes with one hand and holding her beloved bird plushie in the other.

"You didn't lock the door?" Ana whispered in panic.

"I thought you locked it," Kamilah said in an equally hushed tone, reaching back with a hand to grab the covers, which Ana had brought up with a foot. She pulled it up to their shoulders as Fareeha tottered over to the side of their bed.

"What's wrong, little one?" Ana asked, feeling suddenly empty when Kamilah pulled out of her. Her wife fumbled under the covers with her hands, taking off the strap-on hurriedly and leaving it hidden on the mattress.

"I can't sleep," Fareeha mumbled, hugging her plushie with both arms.

"Do you want to sleep with us?" Kamilah said, though it was unnecessary. Fareeha enjoyed sleeping between her mothers. A lot.

The child nodded.

Her parents exchanged a glance, then Kamilah slipped out of bed first to throw on her clothes. Ana kept Fareeha occupied, engaging her in sleepy conversation and smoothing over her bedraggled hair, until Kamilah came over and took Fareeha in her arms.

"We'll sleep in the living room, okay?" Kamilah smiled at Fareeha's eager nod, as though she had not been interrupted in the middle of fucking her wife. Who was still a little disgruntled. She cast a glance at Ana, who nodded, then left the room.

Ana whined into the mattress, feeling _very_ acutely the need between her legs that would indeed go unfulfilled tonight. Damned Kamilah just had to go and jinx it. Then Ana pulled herself together and got out of bed, getting dressed and heading downstairs to the living room.

Kamilah and Fareeha were already lying on the sofa bed by the time she appeared. Ana joined them under the blanket, taking her place on Fareeha's left. She patted Fareeha soothingly, as Kamilah lulled her with coos and hummed lullabies. It did not take long for the child to fall asleep.

Looking at Ana, Kamilah smiled gently and leaned over to give her a kiss. "Do I have to sing to you too?"

"No," Ana muttered, laying down on her pillow.

"Tomorrow, darling. I promise." She pecked Ana on the cheek. "Now go to sleep."

"Yes, mama." Ana smiled, then slung her arm over both her wife and daughter.

Maybe this was the better way to spend the first night home after all.


	10. Catfight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> Ana's squad begins to help a stray cat and begs Ana to help out for "team moral". Ana is determined not to like the mangy feline but she helps anyway just so she can stop hearing her squad pester her if anything. One day Kamilah finds out what they've been doing and brings the stray inside. Without Ana knowing. Ana comes home to a slightly wrecked apartment but she couldn't stay mad with two pairs of eyes melting her defenses. - zieglera
> 
> Would a domesticated ana and milah ever get an animal? I like to think lazy days with a sphynx cat, because those are 10000% cuddle cats and they bond with one person immensely. Obviously kamilah. Ana gets jealous. - matriarch-aethyta

"Keep it away from me."

Ana crossed her arms, squinting at _it_ with the fury of all hells.

" _No._ "

She leaned back, pursing her lips in disgust when it was brought closer towards her.

"I said– _Fuck off!_ " Ana yelled. She swatted at the thing when Layla thrust it into her face. Thankfully, the cat was yanked out of reach before flailing hands and paws could do any damage. "I didn't come back here to touch that _hellspawn_."

As if in reply to the insult, the sphynx cat shrieked at her. It remained in Layla's hold though, as the woman started stroking it again. "Come on, Ana. It's so cute."

"It fucking _scratched_ me," Ana reminded her. She had tried to pet the hairless thing, only to have it jump at her, claws flashing as they raked across her forearms. The scratches throbbed under her bandages as Ana glared at her feline attacker.

"Well… Maybe she felt threatened. Did you, little girl?" Layla cooed as Mesi reached over to play with it as well.

"Oi, Layla. Time to hand her over," Ebo said. He stretched his hands out and wiggled his fingers. Layla seemed reluctant, but rose out of the couch anyway to place the cat in Ebo's hold. The cat seemed even smaller in the huge man's arms, but it still curled up and yawned, purring in contentment.

 _Demon's just acting_. Ana slumped back into her seat beside Khalid. The squad had invited her back to the barrack's break room for some drinks and card games. But said drinks and cards lay forgotten on the table since the squad's attention had been snatched away by the dirty little stray, which they had found outside a pub yesterday. It was so _ugly_ – with its creamy pinkish skin and wrinkles and baleful mossy green eyes that _no one_ could fall in love with. And yet, here they were. A bunch of humans enthralled by that gross little thing. There must be some seductive, demonic magic at play.

"Oh yeah. Ana, could you pick up a larger bag of cat food tomorrow? I don't think mine's going to–"

" _No._ "

Layla clicked her tongue. "The pet store's on the way from your house to here."

"I am _not_ going to deliver anything for that creature."

"It's alright, Lay," Khalid cut in before Layla could reply. "We can just give Kamilah a call."

Ana snapped her glare towards Khalid who remained unaffected. "Don't you dare."

"Oh, I dare."

Gritting her teeth, Ana turned the situation over in her head. Kamilah liked animals. Khalid knew that. He could talk Kamilah into forcing Ana to help them, or – _god forbid_ – get Kamilah involved in taking care of the damned thing herself. The choice was clear. She would keep her wife from falling under the demon's spell.

"Fucking fine."

* * *

Ana was tired. Dead tired. And the last thing she expected after a long day of slogging in the field, was to find her living room in a mess. The sofa was ruined – scratches in its upholstery exposed the foam cushion beneath. A glass vase lay smashed on the floor, flowers surrounded by water and broken shards. Their tea set on the coffee table was upended. Thankfully the cups on the floor were still intact.

And – there it was.

Ana froze, locked in a surprised stare with the hellspawn sitting beside the teacups without remorse.

_What. The. Fuck._

"Milah!" Ana called. She waited for a few quiet moments. "Milah!"

"What?" Her wife's voice carried from the upper level, accompanied by footsteps padding across wooden flooring. Kamilah had descended halfway down the stairs when she paused, taking in the sight. "Oh no."

Nodding, Ana turned to look at her. " _'Oh no'_ is right. What the hell is that thing doing here?"

"Layla dropped her off this afternoon," Kamilah explained as she hopped off the stairs, going over to scoop the cat up in her arms. The sight of that demon touching her wife's skin made her insides twist in revulsion. It meowed sweetly as Kamilah ran her hand down its back. "Her cousin had to fly off last minute, so she's leaving the cat here for a while."

"No, she is _not_ leaving that thing here." Ana held up the car keys still in her hand. "We're going to drop it off at the barracks. _Now._ "

"Ana, it's just two weeks at most. We can take care of it until then."

"If you think I'm going to let that fucking demon live in my house, you're grossly–" Ana's furious words faded into nothingness. Kamilah held the cat next to her face, fixing Ana with a puppy-eyed stare that came out of nowhere. And…was that a _pout?_

"I– The…furniture…" Ana said weakly, eyes still on the pleading gaze which had morphed into a triumphant one.

"It's alright. We still have warranty on the sofa." Kamilah kissed Ana on the cheek as she walked back to the stairs. "Be a dear and clean up the mess, won't you?"

Ana stared at her wife as she climbed up the stairs. The cat peered over Kamilah's shoulder, judging Ana silently before it snuggled into the crook of Kamilah's neck, purring at an obnoxiously loud volume. As if in a taunt.

Ana gritted her teeth.

 _I'm going to kill you_.

* * *

Her house had turned into hell. How could it not, with a demon roaming around unchecked? Every time Ana opened the front door, every corner she turned, every way she looked, that cat was there. Watching. Waiting. Its proud, unrepentant face made Ana want to slap it all over its stupid feline head. Especially when it stuck to Kamilah like glue, and acted _so_ disgustingly sweet around her. Like an assassin luring its victim into a false sense of security, before whipping out a wicked sharp dagger and finishing the job.

Kamilah did not seem to mind the hairless assassin's presence, though. In fact, she could rarely be seen without it following her around the house, curled up in her lap, or standing vigil beside her whenever she was seated or asleep. That was why Ana found it odd that the ugly thing still had not shown its face here.

They lay side by side on the corner sofa, Ana with an arm around Kamilah, who had fallen fast asleep during a movie rerun. Her head was rested on Ana's shoulder, as Ana kept her eyes on the screen, finally letting her guard down for the first time since the past week–

_Oh god, you little shit._

The stupid cat had hopped up onto the sofa. It sent an evil glance at Ana, before settling itself on top of Kamilah's shins, curling up to sleep with its favourite human. Ana growled at the sight. She stared at it as multiple explosions took place on the screen. Then, she lifted a foot.

She hovered right next to the cat for a while, wondering how to do this. Fast or slow? Fast, maybe. Ana had stretched her hand slowly to pet the cat before, and that gave it a chance to scratch her.

_Fast it is._

Counting to three in her heart, Ana placed her foot on the cat. Its eyes had just opened when she gave a mighty shove, and it fell off the side of the sofa. A short victorious cackle burst through her throat involuntarily, and Ana caught it too late. Kamilah stirred, moaning incoherently as she shifted, snuggling closer to her wife and wrapping her arms around Ana's middle. Ana was savouring her victory, her hand reaching up to play with Kamilah's hair when her adversary jumped back on the sofa again.

The cat's body was tense, and it gave such a venomous hiss that Ana quickly retracted her feet – out of self-defense and _totally_ not because of fear at all. Luckily, Kamilah had turned her attention towards the cat and rubbed her foot against it. The motion seemed to soothe the cat, then Kamilah pushed it gently towards the edge of the sofa. Getting the hint, it cast one last menacing look at Ana before hopping off.

"It looks angry," Kamilah mumbled. She brought her legs up and draped them over Ana's, nestling her head into Ana's neck. "Bedroom," she requested sleepily.

With a quick tap on the remote, Ana switched the television off. She lifted Kamilah effortlessly in a bridal carry, her wife's arms reaching around to hug her shoulders. Ana caught a glimpse of the cat sitting in a corner of the living room, its eyes following her path to the stairs. A streak of childishness took hold, and Ana stuck her tongue out at it.

_I win, asshole._

* * *

"Ana…" Kamilah laughed as a hand sneaked under the waistband of her shorts.

Ana, who was pressed up against Kamilah's back, grinned and caught her in a deep kiss. Her fingers slipped beneath the underwear to stroke gently between Kamilah's legs, eliciting a soft moan from her wife's throat. Ana trailed her lips along Kamilah's jaw, nipped at her ear, then kissed down the side of her neck as Kamilah shifted her legs to give Ana's hand more room. Another moan, then Ana sank one finger in easily, giving languid pumps. She moved her lips back to Kamilah's, capturing her in a passionate kiss that–

"Meow."

Her eyes snapped open, hand halting in its work as she lifted her gaze. Ana glanced to the front, but saw no sign of the wicked creature on the floor by Kamilah's side of the bed. Realising belatedly that the sound had come from behind her, Ana turned her head just in time for the cat to land on her face from its little jump.

" _Argh!_ " Ana's hand zipped away from Kamilah to smack reflexively at the weight on top of her. The mindless action proved to be her downfall, for she only had time to register the fierce meow before feeling an all-too-familiar scratch on the side of her neck. Ana cried out in pain, hand flailing only to catch the cat again, and received another scratch in return. She caught a swipe on her collarbone while she tried to sit up, then was yanked roughly backwards by two arms around her waist. Her feet hit the floor before she knew it, but Kamilah was there to keep her upright.

The two women stood by the bed and looked at the agitated cat, who started stalking towards Ana, its fangs already on show as it gave another threatening cry. Kamilah pushed Ana towards the door.

"You'd better go away for a while," she said, and Ana had no reason to refuse.

"That cat is _out of here_ ," Ana barked in said cat's direction, then fled out the door when it pounced off the bed.

* * *

Khalid snorted at her for the thousandth time as they sat in the armoury. His eyes glinted with amusement at the bandages on her neck, collarbones, and hand.

"Kamilah's been feistier, huh?" The quip finally left his lips after being held in for the entire morning.

"Shut the fuck up."

* * *

Ana waited by the door, her feet tapping impatiently as she watched Kamilah say goodbye to the stupid feline. The past two weeks had seen her house turned into a hellish warzone, and that cat could not leave fast enough.

Kamilah kissed the top of the cat's head before placing it into the pet carrier Layla held, and locked the door.

"Wanna say goodbye?" Layla asked Ana with a knowing smirk on her lips, fully aware of her feud with the cat. She lifted the carrier towards Ana's face, only to have it shoved away roughly, the cat meowing when the carrier jerked.

"Fuck that fucking cat," Ana grumbled. Her arms were crossed – the default posture for her whenever the cat was in the vicinity.

Layla giggled. "Anyway, thanks for the help, Kamilah."

"It's no trouble."

"To you, that is," Layla said, then grinned at Ana's growl. "Alright, then. Bye!"

"Good riddance," Ana called after Layla as she walked to her car parked in the driveway. Her friend merely waved a hand at her, then got into the vehicle. In a few short moments, she had driven off, taking the most hellish of hellspawns with her.

_Good riddance indeed._

Ana closed the door and was drawn into a loose embrace, her severe pout kissed away by her wife.

"I guess no cats in the future, hm?" Kamilah said with a smile.

"No. Not _that_ one anyway."

Kamilah chuckled, then placed another peck on her lips. "What if I want one?"

"How about a dog instead?" Ana said, as Kamilah led her farther into the house by her hand.

"How about a rabbit?"

"Hamster?"

"What about a snake?"

"A snake?" Ana laughed, clamping her arms around Kamilah. "But we already have one right here."

In hindsight, maybe she _did_ deserve that hard elbow to the stomach.


	11. Blade Dance

The air was deathly still. No rustling of leathers or steel. No thudding of hooves on ground. Not even the slightest breeze dared make a pass through sands that would soon be steeped in blood.

 _'The calm before the storm'_ , as they say.

Two armies stood on each side, both 10,000 strong. Before the army of Basilan was Brigadier Tariq Nader, sitting proudly upon his steed, the sabre at his hip gleaming under the harsh glare of the sun above. At the fore of Selum's strongest was General Safiya Amari, heir to the throne, reaching for the khopesh in her scabbard.

Ana kept her eyes on her sister, watching as she raised the sword above her head, Nader mirroring her posture. In unison, they brought their fists down to their chests in a salute, Safiya's gauntlet striking against her breastplate audibly. Ana's shoulders tensed as Safiya brought her sword up again. The Selum soldiers readied their weapons to the thundering beats of war drums. Ana hefted her bow easily, exchanging a glance with the head of her personal guard. A subtle nod from Mesi – they were ready.

Safiya flicked her wrist so the edge of her blade faced the opposing army, and the drums grew louder, rising to match the enemy's fierce rhythm. A barked order, followed by a ferocious roar, shortly drowned out by the bloodthirsty howls of thousands – the battle had begun.

Ana set off after Safiya – the rear guard to her sister. Her blood raced as she fired arrow after arrow, falling back into a familiar rhythm that left countless bodies bleeding in her wake. She took down any who dared close in on her sister, keeping Safiya safe as she cut a bloody swath through the enemy ranks. Her own personal guard ensured her safety, as had been their strategy since Ana's first battle eight months ago. Though Ana yearned to break away from Safiya and come into her own as a commander, direct orders from the field marshal kept her leashed to her sister. At least, for the time being.

Having depleted her first quiver, Ana tossed it aside and reached for another strapped to her horse's flank. Quickly securing it to her hip, Ana raised her bow again, just in time to down an archer aiming for Safiya. She let loose another shot at an infantryman, before her attention was snatched away by the distant roars of another force approaching them from the rear. A single glance was enough to tell Ana it was not good news – the red sashes at their waists marked them as Basilan forces, and there were easily 5000 of them.

"Safiya," Ana yelled through the din of clashing steel. "We're being flanked!"

"Send them to hell!" Safiya bellowed, and that was all Ana needed.

She shot another arrow past Safiya's bicep, and Nader's steed brayed in pain, crashing to the ground from the arrow in its leg. The enemy Brigadier fell from his horse, sneak attack on Safiya foiled.

"You're welcome!" Ana shouted, before swerving away to face the oncoming forces.

Reaching for a compact cylinder on her belt, Ana bit off the string at its tip, and tossed it high into the air. The mix of powder and chemicals blew the cylinder apart in a shower of sparks – the signal for Ana's contingent to converge on her. It didn't take long for them to break away from the main battle, and follow their less experienced commander to meet the new threat head-on.

Ana focused, scanning the battlefield for the Basilan commander– _what?!_

Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the soldier adorned with a blood-red shoulder cape and a halberd in one hand, riding ahead of her own army on an armoured _white tiger._

"What the fuck!" Khalid echoed Ana's sentiment as she stood from the saddle, balancing easily on her stirrups.

As unnerving as the sight was, the tiger would be a threat no longer. Ana let the chaos of battle fall away from her senses, eyes on the enemy commander and her tiger, studying the beast's armour plates as it took powerful strides across the desert. It was expertly crafted – even at the joints, barely a sliver of fur was revealed while in full motion.

But a sliver was all Ana needed.

Ana pulled the bowstring taut, tracking the tiger's path, and shot. The arrow pierced through the air and, almost impossibly, sank deep into the tiger's shoulder. It let out a reflexive roar, faltering in its dead run towards the Selum forces. Though its gait became jagged, its rider kept perfect balance on the saddle, leaning forward to inspect the damage. She broke off the wooden shaft easily as the beast loped to a stop, now overtaken by the rest of her soldiers, who had charged forward without hesitation to engage their Selum counterparts. Both human and feline whipped their heads up when Ana came within range, glaring with wrath so keen it seared deep into her being. Ana's hold on her bow loosened in a moment of hesitation.

That was her first and final mistake in this battle.

Before she could ready her bow again, the Basilan commander spurred the tiger on with a sharp shout. Her mount responded immediately, and charged recklessly _through_ Ana's personal guard. Mesi and Khalid were caught by surprise, suffering deep gashes in their abdomen from a single sweep of her halberd, and fell to the ground. The rest of Ana's guard converged upon the target, only to be slammed aside by the tiger and finished off with a blood-stained blade.

Fear, more acute than anything she had felt in the battlefield before, shot through Ana. She threw her bow aside immediately, reaching for one of two swords in the scabbards strapped to her back. But she had barely drawn the blade when a primal roar reached her ears, and she was bucked off her saddle, her horse screeching in agony when sharp claws raked deep across its neck. Ana rolled with the momentum across sandy ground, and was scrambling back onto her feet when the heavy shaft of a halberd rammed hard against her temple. When her vision cleared, she was sprawled on her back, head swimming as she watched the commander aim the tip of the halberd at her chest.

_Huh._

The blade was raised in preparation for a fatal thrust through her heart. The instinct for survival forced Ana to push herself up. But all she had energy for, was to prop herself on her elbows. She squinted up at the commander, reading every bit of rage burning in her eyes.

_Beautiful._

The halberd plunged towards her.

Ana braced herself, but instead of a blade piercing through her chest, felt a brutal tug on the back of her collar. The blade missed her by just a hair, scratching her pauldron as its sharpened tip sank into the sand. Ana found herself being dragged along the ground, and hauled to her feet so she was half-running and half-dragged by a horse.

 _"Come back and die like a warrior!"_ Ana heard the commander roar after her.

"Get on!" Safiya shouted. Her face was smeared with blood, but judging by the way she carried herself, it was not her own.

Ana clamped onto her sister's bicep and pulled herself painstakingly onto the steed. A headache spread through her temples as she slung an arm around Safiya's middle, drawing her sword to cut down any enemy soldiers they sped past.

The rest of the battle passed in a blur, and before long, they heard the bellow of Basilan's horns in the distance. It didn't take long for the enemy forces to retreat. And soon, only Selum's forces stood in the battlefield. But there was no cheer.

They could find no victory in red-sashed corpses littering a sea of blue-garbed comrades.

* * *

"Who the fuck was that!" Ana yelled at the officers gathered in the war tent. "All the eyes we have in Basilan, and no one fucking bothered to report a commander with a _motherfucking tiger!_ "

Silence fell over the tent after Ana's outburst, none of the gathered soldiers daring to make a sound. Ana glared at them from beside her mother, who stood at the head of the war table with her arms crossed. Safiya waited on the queen's other side, scrutinising her subordinates.

Zayirah tilted her head, and spoke with every bit of calm that Ana didn't bear. "Harun. Answers."

The spymaster straightened his back further, standing at attention. "Marshal. That was Commander Kamilah Shadid, younger daughter of the King Shadid."

"And the tiger?"

"A pet. Or at least, we thought so. I've not received word that she has trained it for war."

"This is the first time we've seen her in the field," Zayirah said. "A little surprise is not unexpected. But the younger daughter…"

"I don't care who she is," Ana broke in. "I'm going to _fuck_ her. Uh–, I mean–," she stuttered when Zayirah looked at her sharply. "I'm going to fuck her for fucking _me_. Fucking me over." She fell silent immediately after that, quailing under her mother's steady gaze. Ana glanced up, just catching Safiya rolling her eyes before closing them.

"Now we have one more piece on the board to consider," Zayirah continued, turning back to the map on the table. "We'll have to think of countermeasures for her beast. But for now…" She tapped on a major Basilan city to the northeast of their current field camp. "Proceed according to plan."

"Yes, Marshal," the officers said in perfect synch.

Zayirah nodded. "Dismissed. Harun, Rana, stay."

The officers marched out, leaving the Amari alone with the spymaster and the leader of Zayirah's guard. They strode closer towards the queen when she beckoned, and stood at attention with hands behind their backs.

"I want an integrity check in Basilan. I don't believe that tiger was an unplanned surprise."

"No wild animal would carry a rider without being tamed and trained," Rana said.

Nodding again, Zayirah continued, "Any agent whose loyalty is in doubt, even in the _slightest_ , get rid of them."

"Yes, Marshal." They saluted when the queen waved a hand, and exited the tent.

Ana blinked when Zayirah grasped her chin, turning her head so that she met her mother's eyes.

"What did I say about your temper?"

"Leave it behind with the princess in the palace."

"What are you now?"

"A soldier." Ana hesitated. "I'm sorry."

Zayirah held her in place a little longer. Then her eyes softened, hand moving up to the deep bruise sitting squarely on the side of Ana's head. Ana twitched when a thumb pressed softly against her discoloured skin.

"It's nothing, Mother."

"Of course it's nothing. Nothing can breach that thick skull of yours."

Ana sighed when Safiya snorted. She smiled sheepishly at her mother, whose stern persona had fallen away, softening the edges of her face…and emphasising the grey in her temples.

Feeling a twinge in her chest, Ana joked, "Something I got from you."

"What does Mother have that she hasn't given us?" Safiya drawled.

"Her wrinkles, I think."

"Keep making fun of your mother," Zayirah said. "And you won't live long enough to get wrinkles."

* * *

Though Ana's personal guard had been cut down by half, she rode back into battle anyway with the rest of her contingent. After a few weeks, Khalid and Mesi had healed enough to join her again. Over time, Ana was given more and more autonomy, until she could break away from Safiya's contingent and assume full command of her own troops. The more battles they fought, the more she earned their respect and trust, and the more she hated seeing her own men and women being cut down by the 'White Terror', as the Selum soldiers had taken to calling the Basilan commander and her beast.

Her clashes with the commander became a regular occurrence, and they _always_ ended up locked in a personal duel through their battles. Ana had taken her bow out less frequently, and met her rival's halberd with her own double swords, secretly delighting in finding an opponent who matched her in close combat. Other than Safiya, of course.

Shadid moved with a fluidity that matched Ana's, despite wielding a much heftier weapon. She was the most graceful on her feet, Ana had found, where she was given enough ground for nimble footwork to match her polearm's swings. She was an artist with her halberd, and Ana studied every stroke and thrust, every turn of the shoulder and sweep of her feet, as if memorising the steps to a deadly dance. Ana had no doubt she was being studied as well; any surprise maneuver she tried to spring on her opponent, Shadid would observe and put forth her countermove. They were fluent in the other's body language, turning their duels into tests of skill and ingenuity, watching and picking for a crack in their other's defense.

Ana found herself _enjoying_ the clashes with Shadid. But it turned into a troubling secret when she was once presented with an opportunity to sink her blade through the commander's back, and chose not to do so. It then became perplexing when she was caught in a moment of weakness, kneeling with bleeding gashes in both legs, and her guard occupied by an ambush. Shadid had stood over her with halberd raised, hesitating for a split-second before turning away to engage the rest of Ana's forces.

The secret was not her own to keep, it seemed. But Ana soon attracted attention that she had to bear alone.

"This is not the first time, Ana," Zayirah said, regarding her intensely. "Shadid has escaped from your ambushes time and again. If you are not up to the task, I will assign another–"

"No!" Ana cut in. "I can handle her."

"I don't need you to 'handle' her, Ana. I need you to _remove_ her."

Ana swallowed thickly through the lump that rose in her throat at her mother's words. "I will do it," she said.

"Ana," Safiya stepped in. "I can do it if–"

"No," she growled, giving her sister pause. " _I_ will."

The three women fell silent. The daughters had been summoned to their mother's tent that night, though they were still not told for what purpose. So far, only Ana's apparent trouble with Shadid had been brought up, and she was chafing under the attention. The past two years had been enough to mould her into a respectable, temperate soldier. And that experience was the only thing that kept her insecurities in check, well below the surface from where the queen's sharp eyes could see. Hopefully.

Zayirah studied her quietly, then reached out to where Ana sat, closing a rough hand over Ana's. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to lose you to this war."

"You won't." She met her mother's gaze steadily, before Zayirah lowered her eyes first with a sigh.

"Very well. I called the both of you in here because I've received word of your father."

Ana's breath was cut short, and she exchanged a glance with Safiya.

"Did something happen?"

"He's been injured. Badly. He is being escorted back to the capital to recuperate." Zayirah looked between them both. "I will take command of his post at the Ushar Plains. And Ana will take command here."

The sisters frowned, lips parting to voice their respective concerns, but kept quiet when Zayirah raised a hand.

"Safiya. I need you to go to the Egral borders."

"But why? It's never been targeted before. There are no valuable resources."

"No, but it provides them the least defended path to Shoreh. From there, getting to the capital is easy." Zayirah paused, waiting for Safiya's slow nod before she continued. "We haven't seen the elder Shadid daughter in the field for months. And our scouts have reported movement along the east, heading down to the south."

"You think they're gathering a force in the south." Safiya smirked. "I'll destroy whatever I find there."

" _If_ you do find anything there. There's a chance it might be diversion. A trick."

"Then I'll hurry back to join the fun."

Zayirah sighed, clasping her elder daughter's hand as well. She closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly. "War is never fun, my dear."


	12. Blade Dance - 2

Theoris was strong, Kamilah knew. Ever since the day she had found the half-conscious cub lying by a stream, gashes in its body bleeding red into clear water, little paws twitching to run on instinct as Kamilah lifted it gently in her arms. Theoris began to stumble about just two days after its rescue, while the hunting party made its way to the capital from Basilan's borders. When they reached home after a week's travel, the still-bandaged cub was climbing up tables and knocking over candelabra as it leapt from surface to surface in wide-eyed exploration.

Nothing could stop the tigress in her tracks. No tactics the Basilan soldiers dreamt up could stop her from bowling them over like little wooden figurines during training. And a single arrow in her shoulder would _not_ stop her from tearing the Selum troops apart.

But Kamilah's heart bled as she watched the broken arrow shaft twisting between Theoris' armour plates – what was meant to protect, now a source of pain. The sight splintered her composure, and within minutes of entering the battle, she was consumed by vengeful wrath that left countless bloodied by blade and claws. It left her numb and senseless, and perhaps it was a blessing when the horns sounded, just before she spurred Theoris on to barrel through yet another unit of soldiers. As they made their retreat, Kamilah became aware of the cuts stinging on her body. All superficial, but each a reprimand for surrendering to her passions in the heat of battle.

Her eyes landed on the arrow again, the limp in Theoris' stride becoming more noticeable as they neared the camp. It was shorter than she remembered – more of the wood had been broken off during combat, and it was angled even deeper between the armour. Kamilah reached forward, scratching at one of Theoris' exposed ears. The tigress growled in response, ears twitching as it gave a huff – _I'm fine._

Kamilah patted the top of Theoris' head, and let her trudge forward until they entered the field camp proper. She guided the tigress towards the small tent beside a larger one housing their wounded. Theoris' personal veterinarian came out to meet them as Kamilah dismounted.

Bowing to the princess before casting an eye over Theoris, Sofian asked, "Just the arrow, Commander?"

"Yes."

He nodded, then approached the tigress without any sign of wariness the others bore around it. "I shall have her done by the time you're back. Do not worry."

"Very well." She scratched at Theoris' ear again, then turned to depart. But she paused at the snout following her hand, and looked back to find Theoris sniffing along her arm, making the wounds sting by licking at them.

"I'm fine," Kamilah said reassuringly, tapping on the tigress' helmet. "Stay with Sofian, hm?"

Theoris' paws padded restlessly on the ground, her eyes gazing up at Kamilah, who bent down to touch their heads together.

"Stay. I'll be back."

A snort from the cat, and Kamilah smiled. She straightened herself, rubbing at the chainmail covering Theoris' cheek.

"She's all yours now, Sofian."

"With all due respect, Commander, I don't dare to assume so."

* * *

The discussion in the war tent took the whole evening, and night had fallen by the time Kamilah finally left the healer's tent with wounds cleaned and bound. Soldiers saluted as she made her way through the camp, before heading about their duties. Some snuck glances at her, brimming with questions about their premature retreat from the field, but none worked up the courage to approach the commander. Or perhaps, it was just a simple trust in the leadership and their plans.

It would be well-placed. The day's battle was merely a ploy to divert the bulk of Selum's forces away from where they were truly needed – two Selum cities that shall fall to Basilan within the next week. For now, the forces stationed here would endeavour to keep the enemies' attention for as long as they could.

The two guards outside Kamilah's tent saluted as she strode past them without a pause in step. The candles in her quarters were already lit for the benefit of its sole occupant, whose head lifted the moment she entered. Theoris must be hurt worse than Kamilah suspected – instead of sitting up to greet her, the tigress remained lying on the ground. Blue eyes tracked her as she came to sit by Theoris, scratching the scruff of its neck. When her hand moved down to the bandages on the injured shoulder, Theoris huffed and rolled farther onto her back so the bandage was out of Kamilah's reach. She growled when Kamilah touched it again, prompting her to relent.

"Alright, you big baby," Kamilah said. "I won't touch it."

Theoris snorted, then closed her eyes in bliss when Kamilah scratched at the spot behind her ears. Smiling at the deep purr, Kamilah flicked the tigress' nose gently, then snickered when a paw swatted at her hand. She was playing with Theoris' whiskers and avoiding each reproachful swing of the paw, when she heard the guards salute outside the tent. Kamilah turned her head and got ready to stand, but stopped when she saw that it was just her sister.

"Hey."

"Hey," Kamilah returned Zahra's informal greeting as her sister took a seat beside them.

"Hi, Theo," Zahra cooed. She tickled the tigress' forehead, getting a chuff in reply.

"Don't," Kamilah warned when her sister reached for its bandages. "She's really touchy about it."

Zahra chuckled. "Of course she is. But she's fine now, isn't she?"

"I guess so."

"How about you?" Zahra took Kamilah's arm, rolling up her sleeve to examine the bandage. "I saw you out there today. Not pretty."

"I know. And I'm fine."

"It was dangerous, losing your temper like that."

"I know," Kamilah repeated. "It won't happen again."

"This won't be the only time Theoris is wounded."

"I am aware," she said quietly.

Recognising the tone, Zahra desisted and changed tack. "Did you at least return the favour?"

Kamilah clenched her jaw, revisiting that moment of fury when she realised the archer was not impaled on her halberd. "No," she uttered, hand straying back to Theoris again. "That soldier was rescued by their general before I could do anything."

"Oh?" Zahra cocked her head thoughtfully. "Was it the princess?"

"I don't know."

"Did she have a tattoo under her left eye?"

A tattoo. Yes. Kamilah did remember a tattoo, though less clearly than her foe's dazed stare. "She did."

"Did she use a bow?"

"Yes. That's how she hurt Theo."

"It's her, then. Ana Amari. The younger daughter."

Kamilah's lips curled in a snarl. The very name itself made her blood boil, a murderous rage coiling tight in the pit of her stomach.

"I don't care who she is. I will kill her."

* * *

"She almost _killed_ you, General."

Ana rolled her eyes in exasperation, walking briskly out of the war tent with her two closest guards – and friends – in tow. "She's been 'almost killing' me for the past five years, Mesi."

"And I'm afraid she will succeed one day." She gestured at the nasty slash on Ana's cheek, hidden under the bandage wrapped around her head. Her latest gift from Shadid.

"You should be happy. As long as she keeps trying to kill me, you still have a job."

"We've had this job since before the war started," Khalid said. "And with all due respect, General, you're making it hell."

"You're welcome." Ana brushed past the tent flaps leading into her own quarters, reaching for the straps of her pauldrons.

"Ana," Mesi said. "This is not funny. You can't keep playing around with their general every time you meet in battle."

Ana sighed, tossing her pauldrons onto the table. "You know how dangerous she is. As long as I keep 'playing around' with her, more of our people get to live instead of being food for her tiger."

"She is still a distraction. And we have to get her out of the picture." Mesi stepped forward, jaw set. "If you'd just consider my plan–"

"I won't let you stab her in the back while I keep her distracted. It's dishonourable."

"General, she is a Basilan _snake_. They would throw their 'honour' aside in a heartbeat if it meant victory over Selum."

"And tell me, Mesi." Ana finally turned to face the guard, squaring her shoulders. "How many times have they 'thrown their honour aside' in the past five years?"

"They have sent assassins after you."

"Oh, yes. Just like how we sent assassins after the entire Shadid family?"

Some of the fire in Mesi's eyes was doused in an instant, and she offered no rebuttal, but her gaze remained firm nonetheless. This was an argument they have had countless times before, and it would not be the last. Ana softened, and clapped her friend on the shoulders. "I know you're concerned. And I am thankful for all you have done for me. But I would ask you to trust me. Selum is my home. I would rather die than see it fall to Basilan."

"Poor choice of words," Mesi muttered, but it was clear the argument was over. For now, at least.

Ana patted her shoulder, then looked over at Khalid. "Anything else to add?"

"I'm hungry."

She laughed. "Then get the food in here. Both of you will dine with me tonight. And–" Ana paused when a guard lifted the tent flap, bowing his head.

"General. A messenger."

"Let them in."

Said messenger marched in smartly and sank to one knee before Ana, striking a fist onto his chest in a salute. He rose to his feet at Ana's command. "I bring word from the Field Marshal, General." He retrieved two scrolls from his belt pouch, and handed them respectfully to Ana. Both were bound neatly with a piece of string each; from one hung a medallion emblazoned with the Selum coat of arms, and the other bore the Amari insignia.

"Very well. You may leave."

Ana opened the personal letter as the messenger bowed out of the tent. She read it in silence, first relieved to learn that her mother was well, then…

Her eyes widened, heart stopped.

"Ana?" Mesi asked when the silence stretched on, Ana staring at the same spot on the letter in disbelief. "What does it say?"

She took her time to reread the letter, then lifted her gaze slowly towards Mesi.

"A truce," Ana said, voice sounding distant. It was almost surreal, hearing the words leave her mouth. "They have called for a truce. To discuss a peace treaty."

* * *

Her troops remained perfectly stoic when Ana announced the truce. There was a moment of silence when they were dismissed, then faint murmurs grew louder as Ana strode away. Just before she entered the war tent, a sudden roar of cheer from the soldiers brought a smile to her face. The war had been long and exhausting; those who had been with her since she took command were starting to show signs of weariness despite their bravado. Not only physically, but emotionally as well. Many had families that fell on lean times, unable to get support from a kingdom busy keeping them from dying under a blade, just so they could live with aching stomachs and heavy limbs.

With word of a peace treaty, there was now hope that the tough times were over. Though Ana was fully aware discussions could fall through, she kept quiet and let her soldiers live with their dreams longer. She spent a week setting things in order around the camp, put her second-in-command in charge, and prepared to leave as per her mother's orders. First talks would be held on middle ground – a Selum city that sat just outside Basilan borders – and her presence was requested. Ana would accompany Zayirah in the city, while Safiya – who was closer to the capital – would be with Zaid in the palace to convene with the noble houses.

And so, Ana set off on the 3-week journey to Djare with her personal guard and a small accompaniment of soldiers. The mood was light, and they covered ground much faster than expected. Soon, they reached the Khemzar Canyon – nearly a half of their trip was over. As they made their way towards the canyon's entrance, they spotted another group of soldiers as well. But they bore the red cloths of Basilan.

Tension promptly fell over the soldiers upon the discovery, and the realisation that they were taking the same route as the Basilan troops. Ana took a glance back at her soldiers, then pulled ahead with her personal guard towards their counterparts, leaving Khalid behind to lead the rest onwards. As she neared the head of the Basilan formation, the soldiers halted in their tracks and held their weapons at ready, though none broke out of line to attack. Behind the guard was none other than her rival, sitting on a horse. Her tiger was right beside her, mirroring the general's cold gaze.

Ana raised a hand. "I come in peace."

"What do you want," demanded a soldier – the head of the general's guard, Ana assumed.

Lips curving at the brazen lack of respect, she looked away from the man and met the general's eyes directly. "May I have a word with you?"

Shadid scrutinised her without a single twitch in her expression, and Ana fought the urge to check if any part of her armour was out of place.

"Let her through," Shadid finally said, and her guard lowered their weapons immediately, parting to allow Ana a path to their superior.

Ana's smile grew. She rode forward, but her horse paused nervously when they neared the tiger. The white beast was still on guard, baring its fangs as it growled threateningly up at Ana.

"Theoris, down."

It took a few beats of the heart, but the tiger stopped growling, glancing up at the general before huffing loudly in relent. Ana spurred her horse forward when it backed off, and fell in beside Shadid as they continued onwards into the canyon. Ana's guard was keeping pace beside their Basilan counterparts, and the tension was so palpable she could cut it with her sword.

"General Kamilah Shadid." Ana placed an open hand over her heart and bowed her head in greeting. "It is an honour to finally meet you… On peaceful grounds, that is."

"The honour is mine," Shadid replied with equal courtesy, then returned the gesture. It was one of the many customs their cultures shared with each other, thanks to their close ties before relations degraded into war. What a pity it was, that the two nations had devolved into bloodshed.

"We are headed towards Djare. Is that your destination as well?" Ana asked, noting that Shadid's guards had drifted farther away from them, giving them some measure of privacy.

"Yes, it is."

"Well then, would you–" Ana was distracted by a white figure circling around her, returning the distrustful stare with a steady gaze of her own. "Very protective of you, this one."

"Theoris." Shadid waved a hand, and the tiger padded away from Ana, taking its place on Shadid's left as commanded.

With the tiger out of sight, Ana continued, "I have two cats myself. Panthers. Though they aren't bred for war."

"I see."

She wasn't much of a conversationalist, it seemed. "How did you tame this one?"

"I did not 'tame' her," Shadid replied curtly. "I raised her from young."

"Ah. That's how I raised mine as well. I got them from–"

"Do you have anything important to say, General Amari," Shadid cut her off. "Or are you just here to waste my time with idle chatter?"

A sharp tongue. It made Ana's blood race, but she decided against baiting Shadid further. No need to make the peace negotiations fall through before they even started.

"Since we are traveling to the same city, shall we do it together? There is strength and security in numbers, after all."

Shadid remained quiet for a moment, before nodding. "We shall. But it would be wise to put some distance between our soldiers for the time being."

"Of course," Ana agreed. There was no doubt still bad blood between the two sides. Even between the two generals alone, who had wounded each other countless times over the years, not to mention kill hundreds of the others' soldiers. After such a long time fighting, it was already natural instinct to keep their guards up around each other. With luck and a lot of work, Ana hoped it wouldn't have to be the case for much longer.

"Was there anything else?" Shadid asked.

"No. I will take my leave." Ana bowed her head. "I look forward to our next chat, General." She held the stoic gaze, then smiled when Shadid nodded. Turning her horse away, she rode towards her guard, and fell back in front of her own troops. She gazed ahead, spotting that distinctive streak of red at the head of the Basilan soldiers.

A minor victory, if Ana could say so herself. She had made a successful overture towards her rival. And, more importantly, discovered that Shadid's voice sounded even more pleasant when not shouting orders in the din of battle.


	13. Blade Dance - 3

Djare was a major trade city that owed its prosperity to its prime location between Selum and Basilan. It was the centre of commerce, and had trade routes that stretched even to Weiren, a nation far to the west of the desert. Ana loved making trips to Djare on the sly, dressed in mercenary leathers to blend into the common crowd. The city was a constant bustle of activity, where a large diversity of merchants met and bantered and flattered, before trying to wheedle as much coin out of one another as possible. Even in the night when the market was closed, taverns, theatres, gambling dens, and brothels kept the city alive and alight well into the early hours of the morning.

The city's market had suffered since the war began, traffic slowly whittled down by increased raider attacks on its trade routes, and the constant threat of violence spilling over the city walls. Ana had made a few covert trips to the city to meet with their spies from Basilan, witnessing just how subdued the city had become. But it had never been as quiet as this.

Since the arrival of their forces, the air in Djare had stilled, and the streets were vacated by scared civilians who dared only to peek out from their windows. It was as if no one dared to breathe for fear of tipping some delicate balance that kept the city trembling on its toes. And the silence had never been more profound when Ana rode through the city gates beside her Basilan counterpart, their forces marching behind them with nary a glance at bystanders. Wide eyes stayed on the two generals as they rode through the city, as if expecting them to draw swords at the slightest provocation.

The days that followed were just as tense. The whole city continued to hold its breath, and the rulers of both kingdoms bore the weight of the world upon their shoulders. The last time Ana had seen her mother _not_ wearing a frown, was when she had greeted Ana upon her arrival a week ago. Since then, Zayirah had been stuck in endless parley with Basilan's king, poring over documents littering her desk, and pacing around her room in the dark of night. Ana did her best to relieve some of her mother's burdens, attending the discussions, drafting and mulling over the terms of the treaty together. But she couldn't help feeling impotent when her suggestions were shot down by Zayirah, one after another. _Safiya_ was the one they had groomed in these matters, damn it. She was the heir, not Ana.

As if noticing her frustration, Zayirah smiled tiredly, and tucked Ana's hair behind her ear. "Go rest for tonight, habibti. If you frown anymore, it's going to be carved into your forehead for the rest of your life."

"Is that how you got yours?" She snickered when Zayirah rapped her knuckles on Ana's head.

"Save your smart tongue for the talks, not your mother."

"Yes, ma'am." Ana grinned, reaching forward to envelope her mother in a hug. She pressed a kiss atop grey tresses. "Turn in early tonight, mama. You need rest too."

"Just a little more," Zayirah said. "Now shoo. I need to concentrate."

* * *

But the night was still young, and rest could wait. Ana dismissed her personal guard, keeping only Mesi and Khalid for her nighttime stroll. Mesi had balked at the idea of leaving Ana so vulnerable to attack, and only relented when she agreed to stay within the castle grounds. It wasn't that difficult a decision to make – the local lord's castle, though much less grandiose than the one Ana called home, had numerous guards stationed along its sturdy walls, making it safe enough to wander about. It allowed her to relax, instead of having muscles wound and ready to move at the first sign of trouble.

Ana strode in silence while her two companions followed in a similar fashion, leaving her to her own thoughts. That was, until they had climbed to the topmost floor, and Ana halted at the sight of guards standing by a set of double doors at the end of the hall.

"Ana," Mesi intoned quietly, recognising the red sashes of Basilan soldiers and – more importantly – the familiar faces of General Shadid's guard.

"Relax. I'm just going to have a chat." Ana hid a smile when Mesi sighed audibly. She approached the doors and nodded at the guards' salute – they had gotten used to her visits while they were still traveling to Djare. One of them went through to announce her presence to the General, before returning and holding the door open with his head bowed.

Ana walked out to the viewing terrace, which looked over the northern district of the city, and just so happened to be facing in the direction of Basilan. Shadid had stood to receive her, returning Ana's smile with a nod. Her eyes flickered briefly at Khalid and Mesi, who took their places by the doors.

"Stealing a moment's peace?" Ana asked.

"Yes. It is…calm here."

"Oh? I'm sorry to intrude then."

"And yet, you will stay as always," Shadid deadpanned, and Ana fancied spotting the faint curve of her lips under the glow of the lamps. Shadid gestured at the seats towards the front of the terrace, then sat at her chosen chaise as Ana settled on a chair close to hers.

"In your presence, I can do nothing but stay." As usual, Ana got nothing more than a raised brow in reply. "Of course, you and your delightful…" That's when it hit her, and she looked around the terrace. "Your tigress isn't with you? I'm surprised."

"She is in my room, resting."

"Ah. And you? The day has been tiring, and the next will be the same. Getting ample rest would be wise, no?"

"I would say the same to you."

"Ha!" Ana laughed. "I am smart, my dear, but rarely wise." She nearly froze at the endearment that fell off her tongue but, taking Shadid's example, pretended it didn't happen at all. "You, on the other hand…"

A soft huff, accompanied by a smile. "You give me too much credit, General."

"Ana. We are in private," Ana explained when Shadid cocked her head. "I see no need for titles."

"Is this where I give you permission to use my name?"

"Only if you wish to." She waited, but Shadid merely averted her gaze, leaning back in her chaise with a sigh. "You look tired."

"As do you," Shadid pointed out simply. "The talks have been going nowhere, and it is wearing on all of us."

"We've been at war for years. A handful of days is but the start to mending open wounds." Ana met the scrutinising gaze. There was something more beneath those dark eyes, but they flickered away as Shadid's lips curved.

"Is that wisdom I hear?"

"Hardly." Ana smiled when her companion chuckled under her breath.

Shadid closed her eyes for a moment, then stood. "I shall take your advice then."

Ana blinked, and got to her feet as well. "Oh?"

"I will retire to my quarters. I might suggest that you do the same." Shadid made for the doors, but paused after a few steps. She turned back to Ana and bowed her head. "May your rest be peaceful, Ana."

Her heart leapt and, for a brief second, she forgot to breathe. "Yours as well, Kamilah."

Ana stood in place, watching Kamilah sweep out of the terrace with guards in tow. She let a grin spread across her lips, turning back towards the view. The stars above Djare had never been so beautiful.

* * *

Kamilah was right: the talks _had_ been going nowhere, and it did not find direction in the weeks that followed. The rulers seemed unable to agree on much; terms were proposed, then debated, amended, debated further, decried, and eventually put aside, only for them to plunge into another fruitless discussion. It took all of Ana's willpower to stay calm during the meetings, glancing at her mother and Basilan's king, and wondering just how they had the energy to clash from daybreak to nightfall, day after day.

It helped a little whenever she peeked at Kamilah who sat across the table by her father's side; her counterpart looked as tired as the rest of them, staring at the documents spread out in front of her as the king argued with Zayirah. Their eyes met occasionally during the debates in a brief moment of understanding, borne of nights spent voicing their frustrations in private with the help of wine. Ana's gaze found its way to Kamilah more often as the days wore on, and though some of her own proposals were shot down by the Basilan princess, Ana still found solace in her presence.

Another week later, both parties managed to decide on a single thing: that they would go into recess. Tempers had gotten heated, and some time apart would help preserve their civility. Ana received a letter from Safiya, who was having trouble at home as well, and expressed her wish to dissolve all the noble houses and kick their representatives into a pit of snakes. Ana replied immediately, telling her sister to stay calm, and that feeding the representatives to her panthers would be a much more economical decision.

Ana missed having the two cats by her side, but found another way to unwind during their much needed break. While Zayirah laid back in the castle to nab some sleep at her daughter's urging, Ana spent her time in the barracks, creating some excitement by taking on her soldiers in sparring matches. They needed something to ease the tension, especially when they had been sharing the same living space with Basilan soldiers. Part of Ana marveled at the fact that there had been no altercations, but she _was_ proud of them for that achievement.

So far, they had avoided contact with the Basilans as much as possible. It came as no surprise then, that all of them went silent when Ana strode up to Kamilah in the training grounds, and requested a friendly match.

Ana raised a hand when she heard Mesi walking up to her, meeting Kamilah's steady gaze as she stepped closer. Lowering her voice, Ana said, "It would be good for morale. And our soldiers cannot keep walking on eggshells around one another forever. Watching their commanders spar might help…ease tension, at least."

Kamilah cocked her head. "It might not be beneficial for the side that loses."

"Why, are you afraid?" Ana's smile mirrored Kamilah's smirk.

"For you, yes."

"I knew you cared," Ana whispered, chuckling when Kamilah snorted.

"Then let us spar, General Amari," Kamilah declared. She moved away, gesturing at her soldiers to bring forth her training equipment.

Though Khalid and Mesi kept calm fronts, Ana knew they were panicking on the inside. She told them to relax, stretching her limbs to ensure her leather guards were strapped on comfortably, before picking up her sword – wooden, of course. No need to risk a diplomatic incident while having some fun. She walked into the sparring ring as if she were going for a walk through the gardens, twirling her sword casually. Kamilah stood calmly in the middle of the ring, with her wooden staff in hand. The soldiers were gathered by the wooden fence around the ring, murmuring in hushed tones as the combatants saluted each other.

Then, they began. It was so _natural_ , how they slipped back into the dance. Their bodies moved on instinct, both intimately familiar with the other's style and tendencies. It was nearly impossible for either to land a blow, weapons clashing before they could smack into protective leathers. Soon, Ana grew impatient. They _were_ fighting with wood, after all. There was no need to be as cautious as when they wielded sharpened steel.

So Ana let go. Her first reckless lunge took Kamilah by surprise, and her blade smacked soundly into her opponent's side. The Selum soldiers let out a reflexive roar, then quieted down when Kamilah flew forward as well, landing hits on Ana's stomach and leg. Ana grinned and fought on, relishing the freedom of this duel. No threat of death, no kingdom sitting on her shoulders. Just her, and her opponent locked in a test of skill.

Their soldiers became louder and louder the more hits they landed, until Ana was aching all over from Kamilah's merciless beatings with her staff. But she continued, spurred on by the taunting smile Kamilah wore. It was more difficult to read her opponent's movements – Kamilah had become unpredictable, and Ana took to lunging for every opening she spotted. Finally, her sword managed to find its way to Kamilah's wrist, and her staff was knocked out of her grasp.

The Selumites roared in victory. Ana, on the other hand, kept her sword at ready. She expected Kamilah to retrieve her staff and continue, but she just…stood in place.

Ana, with her attention on the baffling smile parting Kamilah's lips, didn't notice the smirks the Basilan soldiers wore. She cocked her head when Kamilah rolled her shoulders and brought her fists up in a fighting stance, waving one hand in open invitation. Ana hesitated, then stepped to the side at the last second, Kamilah's knuckles just grazing past her cheek. She received two solid punches in her gut before she kicked out with her leg, forcing Kamilah to take a few paces back. Catching her breath, Ana marveled at how swiftly her opponent had moved, and how _hard_ her punches were. She stared back at the self-assured curve on Kamilah's lips, and laughed to herself.

_So this is how it is._

Ana threw her sword carelessly aside, bringing her fists up just in time to block a savage hook at her jaw. Gritting her teeth, Ana lashed out, forcing Kamilah to go on the defensive under her punches. She had been through her fair share of hand-to-hand combat with her own soldiers, but until then, Ana had never realised just how stiff her own style was. Her opponent always seemed to flow around her hits, stepping _through_ her guard and landing blows at choice spots for maximum impact. The ache in Ana's shoulders – no doubt bruised to hell and back – were starting to slow her down. But she forced herself through the pain and met Kamilah blow for blow, adopting her opponent's tactics and aiming for the joints as well. Judging from Kamilah's smile, she was on the right track.

Neither were willing to quit – their faces and knuckles were visibly bruised, Kamilah's lip and Ana's nose were bleeding, but they continued to spar, even if it meant having to pick themselves up from the ground over and over again. Ana pushed her tiring body onward, fist flying from her side towards Kamilah's cheek–

"General Amari!"

Her punch missed, and she received a hard blow on her left cheekbone, sending her to the ground. Ana remained on her knees, panting as she glared at the runner who had broken her focus. He quailed under her stare, but Ana raised a hand and he bowed his head, withdrawing from the crowd to wait for her.

A hand was extended towards her. Ana grasped it, getting to her feet with Kamilah's help.

"You fight well, General," Kamilah said, her voice loud enough to be heard by the soldiers gathered around them.

"And you as well." Ana clasped her hand. "We should exchange techniques some time."

"I look forward to it."

Ana nodded, waiting for Kamilah to walk out of the ring before doing the same as well. She wiped the blood from her nose, waving the runner over. "What is it."

"The Field Marshal requests your presence in her quarters, General."

 _Shit._ Her mother was _not_ going to like how she looked.

* * *

As expected, she received a reprimand for doing something that might have hurt their relations with Basilan. The daughters were kept out of the meetings until their bruises had faded, but that worked out in their favour. They had more time to facilitate sparring matches between their troops, and even started discussing the treaty in private, thinking of ways to nudge their parents into meeting each other halfway.

At the end of two months, the rulers were able to agree on a continued truce, as well as another round of talks to discuss their drafted treaty further. That meant both parties were able to return home. Ana was reluctant to do so until she had stood at the city gates, watching the Basilan forces march towards their home in the north, and out of sight. After that, there was no reason for her to dally in Djare, and she set off towards the capital alongside her mother.

It was a relief to be home and reunited with her family, watching Zaid throw all courtly manners out the window just to engulf his wife in an embrace, right in the middle of the palace courtyard. It was not long though, before Ana started to feel restless in the palace. Many a night had she lain in her panthers' enclosure, surrounded by fur on both sides as she stared up at the stars, with a growing emptiness in her chest. She wanted to walk, to run, to keep moving. Her journey had not ended. She was not… _there_ yet. Wherever that was.

In the following months, Ana volunteered to accompany her parents and the ambassadors on every diplomatic mission. On their first trip, they had only met with the Basilan queen and her elder daughter. The disappointment that Ana carried from then was promptly forgotten on their second trip, when the queen was accompanied by her younger daughter. Ana sought Kamilah out the very same night she had arrived in the Basilan city. And when she was graced with that smile from her dreams, Ana finally felt a willingness to stay in place.

But it was not long before Ana noticed a change in Kamilah's demeanour – she no longer seemed all too interested in their nightly chats, and instead preferred to pore over the treaty, be it with or without Ana's help. Kamilah's patience grew thinner the more talks they attended and, if possible, started to appear even more tired than when they were still fresh out of war.

"Kamilah." Ana edged her chair closer to the desk, where Kamilah had her head rested in one hand, as she stared at the parchments before her. "You've been like this for the past three days. You have to rest or–"

"I can't!" Her hand slammed against the table, but Ana didn't flinch. " _You_ might be able to take things easy, but I can't–"

"If you go on like this, you _can't_ do much else. You haven't been sleeping or eating well. You can't function like this anymore." Ana paused, waiting for her words to sink in. But it didn't, and she clamped down on the hand that reached for yet another document. "Kamilah–"

"If you're not going to help me, then _leave_."

"I _am_ helping you. Listen–" She forced Kamilah's hand down when it fought against her. "Your kingdom deserves only the best that you can give. And right now, you are _not_ capable of that. Look at yourself. You've been reading the same page for the past hour, and you look like you've been crawling across the desert with bare hands." Ana pushed the cup of tea she had poured for Kamilah towards her, which had been left untouched. "Now do yourself a favour and drink. Please."

Ana lifted her hand from Kamilah's, and thankfully didn't find herself in a stranglehold. Instead, she waited for Kamilah to finish staring at the cup, before lifting it slowly to her lips. She bit down a smile when Kamilah drained the cup in one go.

"Feeling better?" Ana asked, when her companion remained silent.

Kamilah shook her head, clenching and unclenching her jaw. "I can't afford to rest, Ana," she said quietly.

"Why not?"

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and exhaled. She looked up at Ana. "You call us 'Basilan snakes', do you not?"

"Well…"

"The term is accurate, insult or not. Suffice to say, there are always a dozen schemes to seize the throne, and there is little the noble houses would not do to take it for themselves. The war has weakened my family and our loyalists, and if we cannot come to an agreement soon…"

"I see."

Kamilah regarded her silently, then sighed. "It was one of the reasons I chose to fight in the war, instead of staying in the palace."

"That bad?" Ana asked, and received a nod in return. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Kamilah huffed, though her tone was much lighter this time. "Then help me sort through this mess." She pushed a few scrolls and parchments over to Ana – deeds and records of disputed lands the two kingdoms sought to control.

"You know what the real problem is?" Ana said. "We still don't trust you 'snakes' enough to agree on something without a thousand conditions."

"And we don't trust you 'bulls' to not annex our lands out of some self-righteous ideal."

"If only our parents would get along as well as we do, hm?" Ana chuckled, sorting through her own share of documents. "Maybe we should just get married. Force them to work together." She reached for a quill, taking a blank document to write down her own notes. When Kamilah had neither given a reply nor was working on her own, Ana looked up to meet her contemplative stare.

Then she realised belatedly what had flown out of her mouth. "What, are you seriously considering it?"

"It could work."

"What? No!" Ana backpedaled. "I–, it was a… I mean, what about your own happiness?" She grabbed onto the first argument she could think of. Unfortunately, also the least effective argument she could think of.

"What is _my_ happiness compared to my family's safety?"

"Kamilah–"

"My happiness is a small sacrifice for the kingdom's stability."

"It was a joke," Ana said bluntly. "I meant to lift your spirits."

"This is not a joke to me." Kamilah returned the favour, and they fell into a prolonged silence. "Ana, if I have to do it, I will."

"I know."

"Would you do the same for your people?"

Of course Ana would. She had spent years shedding her own blood and countless others' for them. But this. This…

She stared back at Kamilah. If the Shadid family was dethroned, it would throw what progress they had made into chaos. And there was no guarantee that the usurpers would be open to making peace. Not that the Amari would take kindly to traitors of that ilk. Needless to say, this concerned Selum as well.

"I would."

Surprise widened Kamilah's eyes, as if she had expected Ana to reject the idea. Her countenance gradually softened with relief, then gratitude. Kamilah gave a wan smile, and suddenly the whole prospect was not all that daunting to Ana after all. But for her companion on the other hand…

"I am sorry to force this on you," Kamilah said. "And I would prefer not to do it. But if the talks stretch on too long…"

"I understand." Ana reached for her own cup of tea. "And don't worry. If the marriage does happen, I'll try to make it as painless as possible."

Kamilah laughed for the first time since they had set foot in the city, and Ana smiled at the sight. She could think of much worse people to be betrothed to. And perhaps, none better.


	14. Blade Dance - 4

Days dragged into months, and Ana felt her stomach twisting tighter with each sunset. The peace talks had made progress, little by little. But according to Kamilah, it was not fast enough. Each subsequent trip saw her looking more and more exhausted, and part of Ana screamed at the sight, feeling each individual grain of sand trickle down the hourglass. Kamilah had promised to use marriage as a last resort, but their parents were edging ever closer to the line with their bullish obstinacy. For each concession they made, they sought to snatch twice the restitution; both sides felt maligned by the rift that tore them apart, carrying a little ember of resentment burning deep in the back of their hearts.

Ana tried to make her parents see, to understand that their grievances were holding them back, but neither were willing to relent. Not even Zaid, the kinder and gentler of the two.

_"You don't know what they did, Ana. They betrayed us."_

What was left then, was to prepare for what was to come. And pray that it would work.

* * *

"If I may, Your Majesty," Kamilah spoke during a tense lull in negotiations. Another term had just been brushed aside after an hour of argument. "I would like to speak."

Ana's mind, heavy and clouded, sharpened in a single painful instant when Kamilah's eyes flickered briefly to her.

"Of course," Zayirah said.

Kamilah took a short, steadying breath. "We have spent the last six years at war, and it is obvious to all of us that any trust or goodwill between our people has been destroyed in bloodshed. Forgive my bluntness, Your Majesty, but I know you do not trust my father, and neither does he trust you. And it is this mutual suspicion that is preventing us from coming together in peace."

The room was silent. The ambassadors were stiff in their chairs, eyes shifting subtly from ruler to ruler, as if watching for signs of rage. But neither moved, their eyes fixed on Kamilah.

"How bold of you, Princess Kamilah. But perceptive as well," Zayirah said genially, and Ana noted with amusement how the ambassadors' shoulders relaxed in unison. "So tell me, do you have a solution for this problem?"

"As a first step to mend our ties and bring our kingdoms together, I propose a marriage."

"Oh?"

"My marriage," Kamilah said, her eyes landing on Ana. "To your younger daughter."

"How commendably self-sacrificial of you."

"It is my duty, and one that your daughter shares. She has agreed to my proposal beforehand."

Zayirah's gaze cut sharply towards Ana, who met the scrutiny without a single pause.

"I have," Ana said. "If this is what it takes to bring peace to our people, then I will."

The Queen's eyes narrowed near-imperceptibly, before turning back to the table. "We will consider your proposal, Princess," she said graciously, a small smile on her lips.

Kamilah bowed her head. "That is all I ask."

* * *

"What were you thinking, Ana!"

"I'm trying to help!"

" _By promising yourself away?_ " Zayirah said as she paced around her bedchamber, movements jagged and angry. "How _dare_ you agree to a marriage without my permission? You are my daughter. You are second-in-line to the throne. Your marriage is not a _joke_ , Ana."

"I am not treating it as a 'joke', mama!" Ana rose from her chair in indignation. "If I have to do it to make you cooperate with Shadid, then I will be married by the next sunrise."

" _'Make'_ me?" Zayirah was losing control over her volume. "You will not 'make' me do _anything_. I am your mother, and I am telling you to stop this foolishness at once."

"'Foolishness'?" Ana scoffed. "You know what is true foolishness? It is being a stubborn _bull_ about the treaty when our people back home are starved and–"

"Ana–" Safiya, who had been sitting by the side, stood as well. But she fell silent when Ana staggered slightly under the tight slap.

"I will only repeat this once," Zayirah intoned, as Ana cradled her cheek in one hand. "You will return to the princess and put an end to this nonsense."

 _'Nonsense'._ Ana gritted her teeth, anger sparking to life in her veins. "No."

"Do not force me to–"

"I will not!" Ana burst out. "I will not do as you say. You can send me home, you can lock me in a tower, you can strip me of my title, _I don't care_. I love her, and I will marry her whether you like it or not!"

"Ana Amari–!"

Ana brushed past her sister, yanking the door open and slamming it shut behind her. She stalked off without a backward glance, with her two guards in tow.

* * *

The lord of this Basilan city possessed wealth to rival that of the lord of Djare, and he certainly didn't try to hide it. His sprawling mansion – _'not a castle'_ , he insisted – was enough to make a common man's jaw drop. Behind the mansion was a modest ampitheatre, where performing troupes were invited to hold private shows for the lord himself and invited guests. There was a performance scheduled for them later in the week, but Ana was not interested in that at the moment.

She sought refuge in the gardens behind the theatre – filled with lush greenery, foreign flora that Ana recognised from her books, and a pond with fishes of various iridescent colours. But all that did not hold Ana's attention for long either. What she _was_ interested in, was the bottle of wine on the table. She had a servant fetch it for her, then appalled him by sending him away and pouring it for herself. Apparently the Basilan lord loved to be pampered. A lot.

Khalid and Mesi stood away from the pavilion at her order, and Ana made a mental note to apologise for making them stand under a tree. Tomorrow. She wasn't in much of a gracious mood tonight.

Ana had her head in one hand, nursing her third goblet of wine when she heard footsteps approaching the pavilion. She looked around, unsurprised to find Kamilah striding towards her. Sending her guards away to stand at the tree as well, Kamilah joined her at the table without a word. Ana poured another glass of wine and pushed it towards Kamilah, who took the cushioned chair beside her.

"Held up?" Ana asked.

"Yes." Kamilah took a sip, then stared down at the wine with a wooden expression, before downing half of the goblet in one go. A weak smile curved Ana's lips at the sight. It seemed she wasn't the only one going through a rough night.

They sat in prolonged yet comfortable silence, perhaps more soothing than any words of comfort they could offer. Almost like two weary soldiers who had survived a tough day's battle, snatching a moment's peace before marching on to a long campaign ahead.

As Ana poured a second glass for her companion, Kamilah said, "I assume your mother didn't approve."

"No. Your father?"

"No."

"Are we still doing it?"

"Yes."

Ana laughed softly into her cup, then took a sip and sighed. "Do you think this will work?"

"I don't know." Kamilah gazed at her own glass tiredly. "What did you say to your mother?"

"That I will marry you, whether she likes it or not," Ana recounted, leaving out her impulsive declaration of love. Whether she had said it just to spite her mother, or confessed a little grain of truth, Ana didn't know. The first was likely – she had done it many times before, when she was younger. The second, however…

She peeked out of the corner of her eye, watching Kamilah bring the goblet up to her lips. 'Love' was too far a stretch. No, this was not love. An infatuation, maybe. Ana did love being with the princess, hearing the sound of her voice, the lilt in her laugh. But it was shallow, as when Ana admired the curve of her lips, and sharp eyes so dark she could drown–

Ana blinked, realising the very same eyes held her gaze. Something deep within her stirred. Deeper than desire. Too deep.

She swallowed through a suddenly dry throat, and took a long draught of wine as her companion looked on curiously.

"Do you feel well?" Kamilah asked.

"Yes," Ana sighed, trying to remember where their conversation had ended. "And what did you say to your father?"

"The same."

She chuckled, drinking down the last of her wine. "It is funny, isn't it? Just months before we were trying to slit each other's throats, and now we are fighting to get married."

"Were you really?" Kamilah asked.

"Hm?"

"Trying to kill me?"

Ana's finger traced the engravings on the silver goblet. "We were at war. Of course I was."

"You were more…lax near the end."

"I was reluctant, yes." She paused. "Were you?"

Kamilah merely answered with a close-lipped smile.

* * *

Ana had rebelled against her mother many times before, when she was younger, brasher, and had a short fuse for her temper. But it had always been for minor issues, easily remedied by a punishment or two. This argument, however, carried a gravity that threatened to suffocate her the longer it dragged on.

Things between Ana and Zayirah had cooled after that night, perhaps a bit too much. Their interactions were polite, nearly formal. But Safiya was already hard at work, coaxing back that warmth between her mother and sister. In the meantime, Zayirah had requested for Ana not to join in the talks. Indignation that had flared in Ana died down quickly when she found Kamilah in the gardens again, having been barred from the discussions by her father as well.

They decided to take their minds off matters of state for the time being; it was difficult enough facing their parents night after night, still firm in their chosen course of action. Instead, they discussed everything else under the sun, and took strolls through the city together, with their guards walking protectively around them. There were times when Ana found herself in the city alone, but even then, her thoughts strayed to just one person. One alone, who had not only conquered her dreams but her waking hours as well.

She was falling. Oh heavens above, she was falling. And she couldn't find it in herself to resist.

* * *

Kamilah stared at the roses Ana held out to her, then at Ana herself, who was starting to feel self-conscious under her gaze.

"The florist claimed these beautiful flowers are meant only for the most beautiful of women," Ana explained with a quirk in her lips. "I know she was trying to flatter me, but I just thought of you."

Kamilah's mouth twitched, and she huffed in laughter. She accepted the roses, holding the stalks by the piece of cloth tied around their stems. "Thank you. I–, you didn't have to."

Ana cocked her head. "After hearing what that woman said? Trust me, I had to."

"You forgot to buy yourself one, then."

Her breath caught in her throat, and she had to remind herself to breathe under that lovely, playful smile. "Self-praise is no praise, my dear. Maybe you should buy me one as well."

Kamilah held her gaze longer, before averting her eyes. She walked over to the balustrade, resting her hands on smooth stone as she looked out at the city. Ana had sought her out after a jaunt to the market, climbing the mansion's stairs to reach the modest balcony on the top floors. The sun had started its descent a while ago; it wouldn't be long before the city was cast in a soft orange glow.

"You don't have to try so hard," Kamilah said when Ana joined her. "I will do this regardless of…"

"Whether you truly care for me or not?"

She fidgeted with the flowers in her hands. "If it is decided, it will be a marriage of necessity. My feelings do not matter."

"They do," Ana said softly. "To me, they do. I don't want you to feel forced into something you do not want."

"Ana, _I_ am the one who forced this upon you."

"It is not coercion when I am willing." Ana waited, the ghost of an ache digging into her chest as conflict crossed Kamilah's features. "Are you?"

Again, Ana doesn't receive an answer.

On the next day, she does receive roses.

* * *

Ana sat by the table in her mother's bedchamber, eyes turned downward from the queen seated before her. Safiya sat by Ana's side, and they waited for Zayirah to explain why she had summoned them here.

"Ana," Zayirah said evenly, and her daughter looked up. "I would like you to attend the meeting tomorrow."

A barbed reply sat on Ana's tongue, but she swallowed it down. Her mother had treated her with grace the past few days, and pettiness was unbecoming. "Oh?"

Zayirah took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, leaning forward in her chair. "I have…thought on it much, over the past week. I have spoken to Safiya about it as well. If you are intent on this marriage, then I will allow it."

She stared at her mother in disbelief. "What?"

"Eloquent," Zayirah commented drily. "As I said, I have thought about it. Your marriage to their princess will lay the foundation for the relations we seek to rebuild. And, it reduces the possibility that they would pull an underhanded maneuver–"

" _Mama_."

Zayirah sighed, heavy in defeat. "Of all you want to marry, it had to be a Basilan."

" _This_ is why, mama," Ana said. "Even now you can't set aside your own prejudices–" She stopped abruptly when Safiya's knee knocked into hers. Thankfully, Zayirah didn't seem offended.

"I know, Ana."

She softened. "Will you try?"

"I am trying. Now the question is, whether their king is willing."

"He is," Ana said. "Kamilah says he is starting to come around as well."

Zayirah cocked her head. But where her question stayed unspoken, Safiya piped up with her own jibe.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together, hm?"

Ana raised a brow at her sister's unrepentant smirk. "What did you expect?"

"Hm."

"Safiya," Zayirah cut in, and Safiya shrugged, backing off for now. "Ana, we will be discussing this tomorrow with Shadid. I want to know if you _truly_ do want to go through with this."

Ana took a breath, thinking of Kamilah's tentative smile when the Basilan princess handed her the roses.

"Yes, I do."


	15. Blade Dance - 5

It had been decided. Or at least, they had reached a preliminary agreement to marry the Selum and Basilan princesses. The details of their wedding were left for later discussions, but it was a general consensus that the ceremony would be held after the treaty had been signed…whenever that would come to pass. A weight had been lifted off Ana's shoulders, and she felt progressively lighter as the talks went on. The bulls had stopped butting heads over each and every decision thrown onto the table; and though it took obvious effort on their parts, they started seeking compromise instead of trying to stake a first claim.

They were making progress in the right direction, though that didn't fully alleviate Ana's worry. The marriage was helping to pull their families together, yes. But it was also another term of the treaty which could be broken should any mishaps happen during their negotiations. It was sobering – at times frightening – to realise they were being held together by threads so thin; Ana didn't like to think what would happen should they break. Again.

Kamilah looked at Ana curiously when she downed the entire cup of tea in one go. "Troubled?" she asked, as her companion tilted her head back and let out a long sigh.

"Unpleasant thoughts," Ana explained.

"Ah."

"What do you do when you have unpleasant thoughts?"

"I think about something else."

"Of course," Ana laughed. "Why did I not think of that?"

"Obviously you were too occupied by unpleasantness," Kamilah snipped back smoothly, raising her own teacup for a sip.

"You know me too well." She smiled. "Tell me, how are things in Basilan?"

"A little better, for now. The nobles have settled down after we sent some good news home, but…"

"But…?"

"I'm afraid there will be trouble again, when we send news of my betrothal."

"Ah, yes. More to worry about," Ana drawled. Safiya had set off towards the capital just two days ago, bearing good news of the talks so far, and of Ana's impending marriage. She wondered how her father would take it.

"To tell you the truth, I am not looking forward to returning home." Kamilah wore a wan smile. "No doubt there will be a thousand protests and a hundred Basilan suitors fighting to win my hand before Selum does."

"Selum hasn't won?"

"Not until our ceremony, no. They will not think so."

"Should I worry?"

"My word is my bond. You have nothing to fear." Her gaze dropped to her cup as a breeze swept through the garden, scattered birds chirping amid the rustling of leaves. "About our engagement…"

"Yes?"

"I would like to…set a few rules between us." Kamilah continued at Ana's nod, "First of all, Basilan's secrets are mine to keep, unless the knowledge concerns the security of Selum as well."

"As you wish."

"On matters concerning Basilan, I will have the final say. I understand my kingdom better than any Selumite, and I will know what is best for her. But rest assured, I will act in Selum's best interests as well."

"And if Selum and Basilan's interests conflict? Where will your allegiance lay?"

"With both. I will have your voice, after all. You can advise me should I stray too far from Selum."

"And yet, you will have the final say," Ana reminded her with a wry smile. "Will my advice do much good?"

"I–," Kamilah paused, thinking her words over. "We. _We_ will reach a decision together."

"Much better. I accept."

"After our marriage, I would like to stay in Selum."

Ana blinked. It was a matter she had thought over, but chose to leave for later. It wasn't a pleasant business, being uprooted from one's home, only to be planted in the very kingdom she had fought against for years.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Basilan will not be safe for you, a Selum princess. I have told you before, there are many 'snakes' in my kingdom. The assassin guilds have a…deeper presence there, and you will have to keep one eye open even while you sleep. It is dangerous, and I would prefer for you to stay in Selum. It is easier to ensure your safety there."

"Why, thank you. And I will make Selum as much a home as Basilan is to you."

"One last thing," Kamilah said, tracing the rim of her teacup. "You will not touch me without my permission."

Ana chuckled. "Of course. I am no lecherous barbarian."

Kamilah's lips curved. "We might have to convince the people, but do not go too far."

"You have my word."

"Will you not ask for mine?"

"No. Each of your touches will be a gift to me."

"There are many different kinds of touches, Ana," Kamilah said drily.

"There are, aren't there?" Ana poured more tea into her cup, then hid her smile as she drank, pretending not to notice the faint blush on Kamilah's cheeks.

* * *

To Ana's relief, her worries were unfounded. The treaty was constructed at a slow but steady pace, gaining momentum with every term agreed upon and written carefully in the precious document. They remained in the Basilan city much longer than planned, both parties willing to stay and bring the treaty to fruition. Although Ana missed home, she was more than willing to stay by Zayirah's side, learning as much as she could from the negotiations, and aiding her mother as necessary. That she could spend more time with her betrothed was but a gleaming silver lining, of course.

When the treaty was finally sealed in wax – Selum and Basilan's coat of arms embossed side-by-side in a promise of peace – all sat unmoving in their seats, the council room steeped in profound silence. It was over.

No. It was a new beginning.

Zayirah stood first, breaking the trance that had overtaken them, and welcomed this new era with a brilliant smile. The Basilan king met her accolade for accolade, and for once, they took leave of each other without even a hint of a frown. Naturally, a feast was held the next evening in celebration of their achievement. And if the bright fires, dancing figures and loud singing around the city were any indication, the celebration was not limited to the mansion grounds alone.

In fact, celebrations were not limited to the city itself either. Upon Zayirah and Ana's return to the capital a few weeks later, they were drawn into yet another round of feasting and merrymaking. They had celebrated once the moment they received the news, Zaid told them, but his family's safe reunion was yet another thing to be happy for.

Most of the days after was spent on leisure – for Ana, at least. She had to fend off a few protests against her betrothal, but after threatening to throw those nobles into the frontlines – should the war start again when they broke the terms of the treaty – the arguments vanished into thin air. Ana made a mental note of who had objected – they might pose some trouble in the future, but they were sufficiently cowed for the time being.

Thus, she spent her days in the comfort of the palace, dividing her time between some well-earned rest and making preparations for the diplomatic trips between Selum and Basilan. Zayirah and Ana would travel to Basilan first, and they would return to Selum with a delegate of Basilan dignitaries. If all went well, many more trips would be made by their ambassadors to restore and strengthen the ties between their kingdoms.

As grateful as Ana was for being back home, she found herself becoming more and more eager to set off for Basilan. Not only to see the princess, but to experience for herself the heart of Basilan that she had only ever heard tales of. The capital was said to be beautiful, though no one deigned to declare its people equally so – a judgment borne of bitterness and resentment, Ana knew. But it was time to see the truth with her own eyes.

* * *

Only the stable presence of Zayirah kept Ana from spurring her horse onwards to pull ahead of their group. She had refused to travel in a palanquin like her mother, knowing she would be driven crazy from sitting still day after day. Instead, she kept pace with Zayirah's litter and nodded along to her mother's repeated lectures of propriety while they were in Basilan. Ana was already familiar with all the rules and etiquette, having attended the peace talks herself. But alas, it was a mother's duty to bore her child to tears with endless nagging, so Ana just nodded along until she received a knock on the head, and realised she had continued to nod long after her mother stopped talking. An unrepentant grin would be her reply, before the cycle started over and over again.

The sight of Djare in the distance brought a welcome change to their routine. They would rest in the city for a few days and meet with an escort of Basilan soldiers, who would guide them safely to the capital. Ana's secret prayers were answered when the head of the escort approached them upon their arrival. She caught Kamilah's eye after she had greeted Zayirah, and they shared a small smile before heading towards the local castle. They spent most of the day by the queen's side; Zayirah insisted on keeping Kamilah close, pelting her with question after question about herself, her interests, her family and their kingdom. Ana had to refrain from dragging a hand down her face at Zayirah's obvious grilling of her future daughter-in-law, who answered all her questions with a smile and infinite patience.

They were kept endlessly occupied by the Amari matriarch, and could only find time together on the second evening, after Zayirah had retired to her quarters.

"It is good to see you again," Ana said.

"Likewise." Kamilah smiled, taking a sip of aromatic tea from her porcelain cup. They were back in the castle's viewing terrace, where they had passed many a night with quiet conversation just months ago. This time, however, they were not accompanied by uncertainty and wariness. Just familiarity…and a measure of security for their future.

"How are you? Have you been besieged by an army of suitors yet?"

Kamilah let out a short laugh. "Not quite an 'army', but they are a handful. Thankfully, they should all desist soon," she said, nodding at Ana. "Has there been any trouble for you?"

"A few protests, but they have quieted…for now."

"That's good. We deserve some measure of peace and quiet," Kamilah said with a wry smile. "They should just–" She trailed off when the double doors opened, and a man strode through as his presence was announced.

Ana watched him with interest as he walked closer and bowed to them. She had never seen him before, and he wore nondescript black leathers that revealed no allegiance to either Basilan or Selum, but Kamilah's lack of surprise at his appearance told of her familiarity with him. His black hair was worn short, eyes dark and calculating. He sported a well-groomed goatee and, more notably, long scars marring his cheeks. A warrior, no doubt – his physique and demeanour carried the dangerous grace of one who had seen many battles.

"Ana," Kamilah said, gesturing towards him. "This is the head of my personal guard, Gabriel Reyes."

She cocked a brow, looking him over once more. "A pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine, Your Highness," Gabriel replied evenly, inclining his head.

"You are not a child of the desert, are you?" Ana asked. Foreign name aside, it was easy to tell this man was not native to the sands.

"No, my lady. I was born and raised in Weiren."

"Ah. Then you are a long way from home. What brought you to Basilan?"

Gabriel paused with a placid look on his face before saying, "Refuge. I have found a new life in Basilan, and it is now my home."

Ana smiled politely. The answer was blunter than she had expected, but one she could appreciate.

"Gabriel is the one who will be ensuring your safety for the entirety of your stay in the capital," Kamilah explained. She glanced at him, cocking her head in silent question. Gabriel nodded, and their exchange was over. It seemed whatever news Gabriel had brought was now delivered.

"Oh? He is coordinating our soldiers' movements, then?"

"No," Kamilah laughed. "Nothing so forward. His specialty is of the more…subtle sort."

"No knife will find its way into your back under my watch, Your Highness," Gabriel said simply.

Kamilah smiled when Ana's brows rose in understanding. "Gabriel is my spymaster, Ana. That is his true appointment." She kept her voice low even though the doors were shut. "He will prevent any assassins from reaching you or your family."

"Ah, I see." She looked back at Gabriel. No doubt this was the man who had silenced and turned many of Selum's own spies during the war. It was…good to finally put a face and name to the reputation. Even better to know that he was now on their side.

"I trust you will do a perfect job, Gabriel," Ana said lightly.

A faint smirk appeared on his lips. "I always do."

* * *

Kudjeri – the capital city of Basilan – was every bit as grand as its Selum counterpart, Aksouris. They had been sister cities before the war, and shared many architectural similarities. Wide streets of light-coloured stone were paved throughout the city, winding around sturdy buildings made of brick and granite. Just from the city gates alone, one could admire Kudjeri in a single glance. The shorter structures of inns and shops in the merchant district granted a clear view of the grand temple to the west, and the guild towers to the east. One particular tower stood out from the rest, its walls covered in vibrant murals – a proud display from the renowned painters of Basilan.

Ana took it all in with a straight face, listening to Kamilah's introduction of the city as they rode towards the palace. Fascinated crowds gathered by the streets, nudging past each other for a peek at the royal entourage. Soon they left the common folk behind, and were surrounded by nobility as they reached the palace's steps, where the King and Queen Shadid awaited them. A reverent hush fell over the entourage as the rulers proclaimed the Amari's presence a blessing from the gods, and gave a short speech about the 'reunification of a family', before escorting them into the palace.

Still keeping to Zayirah's lectures of appearing dignified, Ana admired the towering columns, arches, and colourful frescoes with bright eyes and a graceful smile. Then she caught Kamilah's gaze and broke into a grin, getting a soft smile in return. She might have forgotten about the palace for a moment or two.

The first night's dinner was a great banquet, as expected. The rulers of Basilan and Selum sat at the head of the hall with their daughters, and the nobility were seated along the sides of the hall, entertained by lively dancers and fire breathers as they ate and drank with abandon. Ana, as the betrothed of the princess, was given a fair share of attention from both the rulers and nobles alike. She charmed them all with a good dose of grace and humour, and judging from the satisfied look on Zayirah's face, she performed rather well indeed.

The next few days passed in the same vein; the Amari were in the constant company of the Shadid family, and Ana was subject to heavy scrutiny. She was to marry Kamilah after all – this was a good opportunity to determine whether Ana would make a good partner for her. Their concern was understandable, and Ana sought to set their minds at ease. Only her best behaviour was put on display, and she treated Kamilah with such chivalry that she even earned a raised brow from her partner on one occasion.

She did get a measure of reprieve from time to time thanks to Kamilah, who would pull her away from the elders so she could show Ana around the capital. They were accompanied by Zahra in some of their jaunts to the city, but Kamilah seemed to prefer spending time alone with her in the palace. She took Ana down each and every hallway of her home, pointing out her little hiding places whenever she needed the quiet, the murals which she had painted herself, and the little garden plot where she grew her own flowers.

And it was during one of these moments together, that Ana faced her greatest trial yet. Perhaps even greater than Kamilah's family and all the Basilan nobles combined.

Ana sat on trimmed grass with her back straight, looking steadily into deep blue eyes. "Hello, Theoris."

The tigress, who sat opposite her and Kamilah, did not react in the slightest. She had growled menacingly the instant Ana stepped into her enclosure, so this frosty silence might be viewed as progress. Although her distinctly unimpressed manner made Ana question that hypothesis.

"Theo," Kamilah said, and the tigress promptly looked at her. She nodded at Ana. "Say hi."

A huff.

"Theo. Say hi."

A growl. Then Theoris raised a paw towards Ana, before dropping it back down on the ground again. Ana had a strong hunch that she had just been rejected.

Kamilah sighed. "Do your cats have tempers like this?"

"Not really. But then again, I never shot them with an arrow before."

"True," Kamilah said with a chuckle.

Ana regarded the tiger thoughtfully. "Can I pet her?"

"Are…you sure you want to?"

"Yes, maybe what she needs is contact. You know, to get my scent."

"You can try. But do it slow–!"

Too late. Ana had raised her hand towards the tiger, when a blur of white flashed before her eyes. She yelped in surprise, feeling sharp claws rake across the back of her hand. Kamilah gasped, grabbing onto her wrist and yanking her hand back. She inspected the shallow scratches which were bleeding lightly, and glared back at the tigress.

"Theoris, corner." She pointed at the corner of the enclosure.

A remorseless growl.

"Theoris, corner. _Now._ " Kamilah snapped her fingers and pointed at the corner again.

The tigress gave a loud huff, and got onto all fours. She padded casually over to her appointed corner and sat down with her back towards them, tail flopping lazily on the ground.

"I am so sorry," Kamilah said, turning back to Ana.

"It's okay." Ana sat in place as Kamilah sent a servant to fetch medical supplies. "Wait, you can just call for a physician–"

"It's a minor injury. I know how to treat it."

Ana laughed. "Painting, gardening, and now healing?"

"Only from experience," Kamilah replied. "I have been scratched by Theoris on accident before."

"Ah. My panthers have scratched me too," Ana said, as a servant delivered a cloth bundle into Kamilah's hands and was dismissed. "I can do it…" Her voice grew quiet when Kamilah took her hand gently; any intention of treating herself vanished into thin air.

Kamilah emptied the waterskin over her hand and wiped it dry, taking care not to disturb the scratches. As she applied a dark green poultice to the wounds, Ana's gaze drifted up to Kamilah, who wore a faint frown as she focused on the task at hand. Ana remained entranced as the bandage was bound over the wounds, and shook her head when asked if it was too tight. A smile curved her lips when their gazes met, and Kamilah cocked her head curiously.

"I never told you," Ana murmured, daring to curl her fingers over Kamilah's. "But I missed you in Selum."

Eyes widening by a fraction, Kamilah's lips twitched. "Did you now?"

"Yes." Her breaths grew shorter as she tugged on Kamilah's hand, pressing it to her chest. "It's as if you stole a piece of my heart and brought it back to Basilan with you."

"It is only fair," Kamilah said with a coy smile. "Since you took a piece from me as well."

Ana blinked, seized by a fleeting moment of speechlessness, which she promptly regretted when a servant entered the enclosure again. Ana's hand felt too empty when Kamilah pulled hers away, but she hid her disappointment and listened to the servant speak.

"Her Majesty seeks your presence in the gardens, Your Highness. And she says to go with Princess Ana if she is with you," the servant said, with her head bowed respectfully.

"We will be there soon," Kamilah replied, and waved her away. Giving Ana an apologetic look, she tilted her head. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Ana got to her feet, helping Kamilah up as well. She was about to move towards the gates when a hand grasped onto her own, holding her back. Ana turned around with a question on the tip of her tongue, but it died away at the soft press of lips on her cheek.

"I missed you too, Ana," she whispered.

"I–, I knew it." Ana's cheeks grew warm at her little stumble, but Kamilah merely smiled in return. With hands still clasped together, Kamilah led her to the gardens. Ana was already familiar with the route there, but she kept quiet, content to follow for now.

* * *

Ana never did stop following Kamilah in their next few weeks together. Her lips would always part in a smile whenever Kamilah came to steal her away; that was, only if Ana hadn't found her first. It was natural instinct now, to seek the other's presence whenever they were separated. There was a certain familiarity between them, an intimacy as if Ana had known her for countless ages past. It was a curious feeling; a fleeting fantasy that crystallised into certainty each time Kamilah's fingers entwined with hers, and their eyes met in shared understanding. This was where they were meant to be. And Ana didn't think she could bear a parting any time soon.

Lucky it was then, that Kamilah was part of the Basilan entourage traveling to Selum. It was very much expected, of course. She was the one who would marry into the Amari family after all, and this was a good opportunity to get acquainted with her prospective home.

On this journey, Ana spent most of her time not beside Zayirah's palanquin, but riding alongside Kamilah. Time flew by much faster on this trip, even when they rode in silence across the vast desert sands. Kamilah's presence alone had a way of making her lose track of the hours that passed, and the sun always seemed to set in just a few blinks of the eye.

As a commander, Ana had developed a routine of walking among her soldiers at night and checking on their patrols, making sure their position was secure before retiring to her quarters. On this night, however, Ana would stay out in the moonlight for a little while longer. She donned her hunting leathers, slung her bow and quiver across her back, and went to meet Kamilah by the edge of the camp with Mesi and Khalid in tow.

Kamilah waited for her with their horses, and was dressed similarly in leathers with a khopesh on her belt. Zahra stood with her, wearing a simple kalasiris and a worried frown.

"Milah," Zahra said as Ana drew close. "Are you sure you're not taking the guards with you?"

"Yes. We're not going far."

"It could be dangerous."

"We've been through Khemzar many times before, Zahra. You know it's one of the quieter spots in the desert. Besides, we have our weapons and flares." Kamilah pointed out the cylinders tied to her belt and Ana's. "If we are in danger, we'll signal the guards." She nodded at said guards, who would keep watch from the campsite.

Zahra stayed quiet for a moment, her hesitation obvious. "Fine." She glanced at Ana sharply. "If anything happens to her–"

"Zahra."

"Do not worry," Ana said, touching her bow. "If we are in danger, I will protect her with my life."

Kamilah rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I can take care of myself, Ana. Zahra," she said, clasping her sister's shoulder firmly. "Go and get some rest."

Worry was still written on her face, but Zahra relented. She walked back towards the tents, shooting Ana one last warning look before leaving them behind. Kamilah sighed audibly, then climbed onto her horse as Ana did the same.

This midnight trek was Kamilah's suggestion, after they had decided to travel along the cliffs of the Khemzar canyon, instead of going through the deep cleft in between. She liked riding around the canyon while on hunts with her sister, Kamilah explained, and it had been too long since she had done so. Ana had traveled through the canyon many times herself, but never paid much attention to it – only just enough to identify strategic locations for springing an ambush.

They rode along the rocky clifftops until Kamilah led them close to a large, jagged edge protruding from the cliffside. Leaving their horses a safe distance away from the edges, they hiked up the gentle incline and came to rest near the tip of the protrusion.

"Move a little more," Kamilah said, nudging Ana towards the right, before grabbing her elbow. "Okay, stop. Now look." She pointed at the canyon below them, then moved her finger upwards, tracing the cleft. "Looks like it stretches on forever, doesn't it?"

Ana's lips quirked as she stared off into the distance, trying to spot the end of the canyon. "It does look much longer than it really is."

"Whenever I'm here, I look at this and wonder how it would feel to travel in a canyon that never ended."

"'Terrifying' would be my first bet," Ana said jokingly, though her smile wavered when Kamilah merely tilted her head in agreement.

"I thought about it once, during the war," she said, voice quiet. "The fighting had gone on day after day, year after year. There was no end in sight. I imagined myself walking through the canyon, with no way to escape, and it was…" She let out a breath, then smiled at Ana. "Yes, 'terrifying' is the word."

"But it is over," Ana said, repressing the ghosts of similar fears. She reached out unconsciously, and Kamilah's hand slipped readily into hers, soft warmth anchoring her in the present. "You lived to see the end." She held Kamilah's gaze, catching the faint glimmer of their lantern's flame in dark irises.

"The end," Kamilah murmured. "And so much more."

Ana's heart lurched, breath catching in her throat. She was tempted, so tempted to draw Kamilah in, to hold her tight, to cup her face and utter a thousand promises–

Kamilah leaned in and pressed her lips to Ana's, bringing her runaway thoughts to an abrupt halt. Ana froze – perhaps for a little too long. Kamilah pulled away when she did not react, looking at Ana uncertainly.

Recovering from her lapse, Ana curled her fingers firmly over Kamilah's when she tried move away. She brought their lips together again, chaste and delicate. Kamilah responded in kind, and Ana lost herself in her partner's touch. She was surprisingly gentle, so sweet that Ana desperately wanted more. Through the soft glide of lips on lips, she trailed her knuckles along Kamilah's jaw, fingertips caressing her skin as Ana held the back of her neck, and pulled her closer. She deepened the kiss, tilting her head so she could press her lips fully to Kamilah's.

So drunk was she on Kamilah's kisses, that she nearly let out a soft whine when Kamilah started to pull away. Ana chased after her lips, stealing kiss after kiss, until Kamilah laughed and had to hold Ana at bay with a hand on her chest. Mirroring her smile, Ana gazed back at her in silent adoration, leaning into the hand stroking her cheek.

"Ana?"

"Hm?"

"I want to…amend the rules between us," Kamilah said breathlessly, as Ana's fingers teased across her nape.

"What rules?" Ana flashed her a crooked smile, prompting another laugh from Kamilah.

"You are incorrigible," she said, slapping Ana on the shoulder.

"Oh, I am," Ana purred. This time, she did not hesitate. She wrapped an arm around Kamilah and pulled her close, drawing her into a deep kiss. "Do you have any idea how perfect you are?" Ana sighed in contentment.

"No," Kamilah murmured with a playful smile, tracing the curve of Ana's lips with a finger. "Do tell."


	16. Blade Dance - 6

They had left the Canyon behind a few days ago, but the sense of giddiness remained with Ana, her head light each time her betrothed caught her gaze with a knowing smile. She hadn't been invited for another moonlit excursion since then, leaving Ana to rest her fingers on her lips, trying to recapture that warmth and softness she missed so. Her mind often wandered back to that single memory, wishing for a chance to make more, to spend time in privacy ill-afforded by a traveling party. Though her state of bliss and fantasy had met an abrupt halt when the elder Basilan princess stalked into her tent one night, wearing a scowl reminiscent of her demeanour in battle.

 _"Should you dare sully her in any way,"_  Zahra growled, poking a finger imperiously at Ana's chest.  _"I won't hesitate to cut your hands off and feed them to the dogs."_

_"I could never bear to 'sully' a woman as lovely as your sister, my lady."_

Zahra's eyes narrowed as she took another step forward, voice lowering into a menacing snarl,  _"If I ever receive word that you mistreat her, I_ will _find you."_

_"If I would ever do that, I will deliver myself to your feet and beg for the punishment I deserve."_

That seemed to satisfy Zahra for the time being, and possibly explained why Kamilah hadn't snuck her away in the past days. It wasn't a problem, really; simply being by Kamilah's side was enough. But Ana could swear each time she was close to Kamilah, there was a devil's gaze burning into her back. She fancied Zahra had once been caught glaring – Kamilah had looked over Ana's shoulder, head tilting curiously before her brows lowered into a frown. Ana didn't look back, letting Zahra preserve her dignity, but the older sister did stop hovering near them like a watchful hound after that.

It was just as well – they didn't need someone troubling over them when they reached Aksouris at last. The welcome was similar to what the Amari had received back in Kudjeri, except there was a measure of comfort from being home at last. Ana was able to relax, then hold her breath while she observed Kamilah out of the corner of her eye, as her partner marveled at the tall, delicately carved statues lining the halls – works of art from Selum's own sculptors. Ana brought her to the palace's private gallery the very next day, where she could admire the pieces at her own leisure, and even brush her fingertips over deceptively soft fabrics carved from marble.

"Do you know how to sculpt, Ana?" Kamilah asked with a curve on her lips.

"Unfortunately, no. But if you wish for one in your likeness, I will learn."

"Will I have white hairs by the time you master it?"

Ana gasped in hurt. "You wound me."

"Hardly." Kamilah raised a brow at her smile. "I can do far worse."

"Is that a promise?" Ana asked, as Kamilah led her farther into the gallery by the hand.

"We'll see."

* * *

After the first few days of showing their Basilan dignitaries around the city, it was time to settle another matter of importance – the royal wedding. It would be held in Selum, and thus the planning of the ceremony itself would be the host's responsibility. There was little concern on that part – their wedding processions were similar, and under the Amari's care, it would be a grand ceremony befitting their royal status. What did cause some concern – at least for Ana – was the official signing of the marriage contract.

It was customary for both parties to present gifts to the other, as a means to signify their sincere intent and the importance of the union. The Basilan rulers threw onto the table an impressive offering – gold, jewels, servants, horses, livestock, and silks among many others. Naturally, their Selum counterparts matched their offer and more, and both sides fell into endless quibbling while they tried to throw more and more gifts into the pile. At least their quarrel wasn't an aggressive one this time; it was borne of the Amari's need to compensate the Shadids for the loss of their daughter, and it all spiraled on from there. Ana had stepped in and managed to scale their  _too_  opulent gifts back a little; not to mention interrupt her parents' discussion about surprising them with even more on the day of the ceremony itself.

_"They might see it as a slight to their word, mama. Besides, give them any more and you might as well offer them all of Selum on a silver platter."_

_"Oh? Haven't you done that with your betrothed already?"_

Ana had stuttered and blushed at her mother's words then – she  _had_  been presenting Kamilah with gift after gift throughout her stay. Numerous bolts of the finest cloths. A beautiful usekh made from gold, silver, and turquoise. A finely-crafted dagger Ana commissioned from the royal blacksmith, with the Shadid insignia engraved on its golden hilt. A small limestone sculpture of a cat that made Kamilah giggle the moment she spotted it. They were but a few gifts, in Ana's opinion. And though she had received a few teases from her family and friends, she didn't try to refrain from giving more.

Thus, the pair found themselves strolling through the stables on one cloudy afternoon; Ana had brought Kamilah there after she mentioned that her horse was rather worn out. It was Safiya's personal stables – her sister bred horses as a hobby, and the royal war steeds had all been raised by Safiya herself. Needless to say, she had lost many of them to the war – more than half, in fact. And her main focus for them at present was breeding.

"They are very beautiful," Kamilah said, letting one sniff her hand before petting it gently.

"Aren't they? My sister knows only how to raise beautiful ones." Ana wore a lop-sided smirk, feeding the horse with a carrot. "Now, what's your name? Thunder? No…Gale. Hm. Dune. Ah yes, Dune," she confirmed when the horse looked at her. "One of the smarter ones."

" _All_  of them are smart, thank you," Safiya's voice rang out from the next stable, making them jump. She stood and met the surprised looks with an impish smile. "Courting Kamilah in the stables, Ana? I can think of more romantic places with less stench. Although, there  _are_  haystacks for you to roll in if–'

"We–," Ana cut in loudly. "–are here to look for a horse."

"Oh?" Safiya wiped her hands off on a piece of cloth and moved closer, adjusting the shorter and more rugged tunic she wore. "For Kamilah, I assume?"

"Yes," Kamilah said. "Mine is getting old, and I suspect it never healed properly from its wounds."

"Ah, I understand. Come, come." Safiya gestured at them to follow, leading them towards the end of the stables. "You will get only the best from me."

"You are fine with giving your horses away?"

"Of course. We do gift them occasionally. Besides, it would be a pity for these pretty babies to be cooped up here." She patted one such 'baby' as she passed by. "They deserve to be seen and admired by the world. So." She turned around, ignoring Ana's snort. "Your horse. Is it a stallion?"

"Yes."

"Common choice for a warhorse. Hm." She cocked her head. "The one you're looking for… Travel or combat?"

"How about one that is versatile?"

"Smart." She smiled knowingly, and led them towards the stables on the right. Gesturing down the row, she said, "These are my mares. Have you ever used one?"

"No."

"You should try it. They are gentler and more even-tempered. Much easier to get along with. But these ladies are suitable for fighting too. Our mother's mare survived the war, from beginning to end. She had to be retired, but she's more than earned her rest." Safiya reached out to pet said horse, grey and scarred. "Go on, take a look."

Safiya stayed with the horse a little longer, feeding her fresh fruit before catching up to the pair. Kamilah took her time, listening to Safiya talk about each horse she stopped at, explaining their little quirks and behaviours. She examined all the horses thoughtfully, before going back to a bay roan she had seen earlier.

"This one," Kamilah said. She turned her head when Ana gave a stifled snort behind her. "Yes?"

"Interesting choice." Safiya stepped forward, offering her last apple to the horse.

"Why so?"

"This is the mare I intend to breed with Ana's stallion," she explained, and Kamilah raised her brows.

"Oh? How fitting," Kamilah said. "This one's name is…River, isn't it? She  _'runs like a river flows'_."

"That's right."

Kamilah ran a hand down its mane, then turned to Ana. "What's your stallion's name?"

"Yes, Ana," Safiya sang when she hesitated. "What's your horse's name?"

Sighing, Ana turned on her heel to face the stallions' stables. She whistled loudly and called, "Goober!"

A black horse perked up immediately and walked through its stable's open gate. It knocked its head against Ana's shoulder in greeting, moving closer at its rider's urging.

"You named it  _'Goober'_?" Kamilah asked, almost disbelieving. "And Safiya agreed?"

"No, I did not." Safiya looked pointedly at her sister, who stuck the tip of her tongue out. "She barged into my stables, started calling one of my foals 'Goober', and now it's stuck."

"Goober is one of the best," Ana declared proudly. "Its name doesn't matter."

"Oh, I remember this one." Kamilah touched the horse's shoulder, where it carried scars left by the white tigress. "Fierce, didn't seem as scared of Theoris as the others."

"Theoris?"

"Her tiger."

"Ah. The White Terror. I still have nightmares about it at night," Safiya drawled. "Have you shown Kamilah your panthers yet?"

"No, but good idea. Shall we?" Ana gestured towards the stables' gates, and Kamilah nodded.

As they walked away, Safiya called out, stopping them in their tracks.

"Kamilah, ah…" She scratched at her head, looking a little uncertain. "Does your sister want a horse as well?"

"I don't know. But I will ask her."

"Of course. Thanks."

* * *

"This one's Raydah," Ana introduced the black panther slinking around Kamilah's legs. "The friendlier one. And this is Ismat." She rubbed the head of the brown one standing by Ana, gazing up at Kamilah cautiously.

Kamilah petted Raydah's head gently. "Hello–, oh!" She jumped backwards when the panther pressed its face into her crotch.

"Ah, sorry." Ana pushed the panther back. "She likes doing that a lot. Raydah,  _no._ " She nudged the cat back when it tried nuzzling Kamilah's crotch once more. Raydah let out its own throaty version of a whine, before relenting and sitting down.

Ana followed its example, followed by Kamilah. Raydah, ever the attention-seeker, lay its head in Kamilah's lap and was rewarded with a hand smoothing over its head. Ismat sat in front of Ana, her watchful eyes still fixed on Kamilah.

"Not so trusting, is she?" Kamilah asked.

"She's just being careful. Here." Ana took Kamilah's hand and lifted it towards Ismat. "Don't worry. She won't scratch."

The brown panther poked her nose about the hand, sniffing a little before growling at Ana.

"There you go." Ana watched as Ismat padded closer towards Kamilah and curled up next to Raydah, though its head was still on the ground, ears pricked.

"They're much gentler than Theo," Kamilah commented, now petting Ismat's head as well. Then she sighed, "I miss Theo."

"You will be bringing her along with you, won't you? When you move to Selum."

Kamilah held her gaze, saying softly, "Yes, of course. Theoris is my family."

"Taking a piece of home with you, hm?" Ana's smile wavered when Kamilah nodded, eyes dropping towards the panthers.

"It is almost…surreal," Kamilah said. "I look around Aksouris, and I remember that this is going to be my home."

"I…"

"The next time I go back to Kudjeri will be the last," she continued. "It will be my home for the last time."

"No, it won't. It will always be your home."

Kamilah laughed under her breath. "Now you sound like my sister."

"Wise words bear repeating," Ana said. "You might marry into Selum, but Basilan will always be your home. We will travel there often, I promise."

"You're spoiling me, Ana," Kamilah said with a soft smile.

"As I should." Ana circled an arm around her waist. "And I will never stop." She leaned gladly into the kiss, meeting the insistent press of Kamilah's lips. Ana was not the only one who missed this intimacy, it seemed.

"Ana?"

"Hm?"

"I think I care for you. A lot," she murmured. "Have I gone mad?"

"Yes, love. You have." Ana cupped Kamilah's cheek, tenderness blooming in her chest. "Lucky for you, I have too."

* * *

The days went by quickly, perhaps much too quickly. On one hand, Ana was glad it did. It meant Kamilah would soon leave for home and return as her bride, to stay in Selum for the rest of her days. On the other…

Ana stood by her parents in the palace courtyard, waiting for them to finish their farewells to the Shadid family. She felt a twinge when she heard something about a  _'swift and blessed return'_ , and turned her attention towards the entourage waiting by the gates instead. Basilan soldiers stood at ready around the palanquins, accompanied by a Selum guard which would be led by Ana and Safiya themselves. Ana had volunteered to escort the traveling party to Djare, then Safiya managed to force her way into the group despite Ana's protests. Just as well, she supposed – it meant Ana would have a conversation partner on the way home.

Breathing a discreet sigh of relief when the unnecessarily long farewell was done, Ana followed Kamilah to her new horse waiting by the palanquin. She helped her partner up, getting a raised brow and a nod at Ana's own horse –  _let's go_. Safiya shot her a teasing look as Ana climbed onto Goober, and she just huffed in utter lack of abashment. There was absolutely no shame in taking care of one's betrothed.

As they had before, Ana stuck close to Kamilah while they rode to Basilan. She didn't need to worry about a protective older sister this time, as she had her own sister to distract the other. Safiya's stubbornness finally benefited Ana, leaving her free to indulge in her partner's presence in peace. Although, Ana did notice Kamilah's sister riding a new horse ahead – it seemed not only one Basilan princess received a gift from the stables.

They reached Djare in a few uneventful weeks. And after a short two days' rest, the Basilan party was ready to move again. Ana was filled with nothing but reluctance as she escorted Kamilah to her horse, clutching onto her hand as if in refusal to let go. Kamilah turned to Ana, gentle smile forming on her lips when she saw the puppy eyes.

"I'll be in Selum in a heartbeat."

"Take your time."

"We have set a date, Ana," Kamilah reminded her, sounding amused.

"All the same," Ana replied. "We've set it long enough for you to…take care of everything."

Kamilah's gaze softened when she understood. "Do not worry for me. Just wait for me."

"I shall dream of you every night until you return."

"Do you not do that already?"

Ana huffed as Kamilah's smirk grew and, not caring that they stood at the city gates with eyes upon them, pressed a kiss to Kamilah's cheek. She dared linger for only a few heartbeats, but when she started to pull back, Ana found herself wrapped in an embrace instead. She smiled into Kamilah's shoulder, squeezing her partner lightly before releasing her.

"May the gods watch over you and deliver you safely, preferably back in my arms."

Kamilah chuckled. "And may they keep you safe until my return."

"Will they not keep me safe after you return?" Ana laughed as she was pushed back playfully, and extended a hand to help Kamilah onto her horse. She waited as Kamilah pressed two fingers to her own lips, then to Ana's. And it was with that warmth that Ana stood and watched the Basilan entourage travel farther from the gates, that familiar yearning taking root within her yet again.


	17. Blade Dance - 7

Kamilah laid a handful of scrolls into the wooden chest, arranging them nicely together so they wouldn't be jostled around during the trip. She cast an eye around the items and sighed, pulling the chest along as she moved back to sit on her bed.  _What else to take_ , Kamilah wondered, as she stared into the chest. This one, which she insisted on packing herself, would be filled with items of sentimental value. Personal belongings that would bring her comfort in Selum. Various texts ranging from wisdom literature, historical accounts, poems and hymns, to epic tales of mythical heroes. A box containing tubes of kohl, henna, and a few select cosmetic paints. A small bundle of paintbrushes and paints finely crafted by the best artisans. A khanjar specially gifted to her by a foreign emissary.

As it was, Kamilah could think of nothing more to add. But the items occupied only half of the chest, and the empty space made her paranoid that she had forgotten something important. She scratched at her head and turned to look at the door, which had opened without any prior announcements, other than two short knocks. Only her sister entered this way and sure enough, Zahra walked in with a smile on her face and a cloth bundle in her hands. A servant shut the door behind her, leaving them alone in the bedroom.

"Busy?" Zahra asked, taking a seat beside Kamilah and glancing down at the chest.

"Not at the moment, no." Kamilah's eyes widened when Zahra opened the bundle. "Where did you find those?"

"I kept them after our playroom was converted," Zahra explained, handing her an old straw doll. "Here, you can bring them over with you."

"Seriously?" Kamilah laughed. She took the toys Zahra kept giving to her: a wooden pull-toy of a soldier riding a horse, a painted carving of an eagle, and a plain wooden cat with a moveable tail – her favourite. "I can't bring these to Selum. It's embarrassing."

"So? You like them. Besides, I'm sure your silly little princess would have a few of her own."

"She's not 'silly', Zah."

"That's all she seems to be around you," Zahra replied simply, before handing over the flat box she held. "This is for you."

Kamilah raised a brow and lifted its lid, sitting in silence as she stared at the pair of gold bracelets, bearing intricate silver designs and gems.

"I had these made for you. Wear them at your wedding, won't you?"

"Of course. Thank you." Kamilah concealed the tremble in her voice, only to have it manifest in her fingers as she shut the lid. She took a deep, quiet breath as she bent down to place the box in the chest.

"So we have one more week before we leave for Selum. Fancy a hunting trip first?"

 _Probably our last hunt together._  Kamilah forced a smile that couldn't quite stay. "Of course."

Zahra put on a gentle smile as Kamilah's slipped off her face. She rested her fingers on Kamilah's nape, massaging the tense muscles. "Are you scared?"

"Scared?"

"I don't know about you, but having to live in Selum without my family… I'd be a little apprehensive, at least."

"I'll be fine."

"Really?"

Kamilah chewed on her lip, then relented, "A little scared, I suppose. But it will pass."

Zahra tilted her head, regarding Kamilah quietly. "Tell me the truth, Milah." She waited for Kamilah to nod before asking, "Did you really mean it? When you told papa you wanted to marry her?"

"I think so. I had to, for our–"

"No, no. What I meant was, do you… _like_  her? As a person?"

"I do," Kamilah said easily, though her next words came slower. "Zahra, I don't know how…but I think I love her."

Zahra's brows rose. "Truly?"

She nodded, a wry smile on her lips. "I can't stop thinking of her. I miss her. She's been so…" Kamilah took a breath, waving her hands as she tried to piece her thoughts together. "She's treated me well. She's been trying to give me everything and anything I want, and has never asked for anything in return."

"She could just be trying to win you over," Zahra said.

"Oh, she is," Kamilah chuckled. "And she has. But you are thinking about it from  _our_  point of view. She is so unlike us, Zahra. Her intentions are pure. She is…" Kamilah sighed, feeling that same softness again. "She is so much  _more_  than anyone I've ever seen in Basilan."

Zahra huffed. "Oh, you're in love, alright."

Kamilah just smiled. There was no need to dispute the truth, after all.

* * *

At first, Ana tried meditating to overcome her impatience, to calm down instead of staring out of her window and longing for her bride's swift return. But as Zayirah predicted, she could stay motionless in one spot for as long as  _'an energetic little puppy'_ , before getting to her feet and trying to pace the restlessness out of her body. She spent the next few months fussing over every little detail of her wedding, and overseeing the conversion of a palace wing into a new living quarters for herself and her wife-to-be. When it was done, she then spent the rest of her energy pacing all over the wing, trying to imagine what Kamilah wanted – paintings, sculptures, musical instruments? Luckily, before she lost restraint and filled the wing up with everything she could lay her hands on, the Basilan entourage arrived at their city gates.

Ana couldn't repress the bright grin on her lips – not that it was necessary, they were expected to look elated at the entourage's arrival – but she managed to refrain from crying out in joy and wrapping Kamilah in an embrace. Instead, she walked gracefully to her betrothed and took her hand, sneaking a kiss on Kamilah's knuckles while the rest weren't looking.

They had arrived two days before the ceremony, and Ana took the time to help Kamilah place her belongings in their new quarters – not to mention a new and important family member, of course. Ana had a much larger enclosure built in the garden next to their bedroom to accommodate her two panthers and the white tiger. She had looked on nervously as Kamilah guided Theoris into the enclosure, the tiger being her usual aloof self while the panthers circled around her appraisingly. Theoris gave a loud chuff when Raydah bumped their heads together, then stalked off to the side and curled up by herself on top of a large boulder.

Kamilah sighed as the panthers lay at the opposite end of the enclosure, grunting softly at each other as they glanced at Theoris occasionally.  _'She'll warm up to them,'_  Kamilah promised, and they made sure to check on the cats every day, trying to nudge them into communicating more. But alas, no kitty miracle happened before the wedding was upon them, and their attentions were soon occupied by preparations for the ceremony.

* * *

On the very day she had to sit still, she felt like the biggest bundle of nerves to ever exist in Selum. Ana had to focus on her breathing –  _in and out, in and out_  – to keep from fidgeting as a handful of servants worked on her – fastening various pieces of jewelry over her wrists and neck, painting her lips and lining her eyes, braiding and tying golden beads to her hair. Ana sent them out when they were done, motioning for them to leave the crown alone when they reached for it.

She sat before the table, hands wringing together unconsciously as she stared into the polished surface of her bronze mirror. She focused on her breathing again, and was just starting to lose her nerve in the heavy silence, when Safiya entered her room without a single knock or warning. Ana didn't chide her as she always did; she had something else on her mind. Something more important.

"You look like you're going to throw up," Safiya commented, standing beside her.

"I think I am."

"Well, don't do it during the ceremony. You'll make us all look bad." Safiya grinned, then flicked her cheek when Ana didn't crack even the smallest smile. "Come on. Don't be nervous. The ceremony's going to be so quick, you'll blink and miss it."

"Yeah."

"And look at it this way: you're marrying someone you care for. You should be happy," Safiya said. "You're lucky, Ana."

Ana glanced up at Safiya, catching a glimpse of hardness in her expression before it disappeared beneath that laidback demeanour of hers. She cocked her head curiously, but Safiya mistook her unspoken question for another.

"What, don't you think so?"

"I do," Ana acceded. "But I'm still nervous. What if I trip and fall on my face? In front of everyone?"

"Well, then you'd better start wishing your bride still loves you for the idiot you are."

Ana groaned, "You're not helping."

"Relax, Ana. You know it's simple." Safiya picked the crown up, and placed it carefully on Ana's head. A detailed golden falcon sat on top, its head facing forward while its wings were angled down, covering her ears. Stiff blue cloth with golden trim hung from the falcon, reaching past Ana's shoulders and covering her hair completely. It was weighty, thanks to the ornate bird that sat on her head. And she was beginning to feel warm underneath the thick fabric.

Ana side-eyed the heavy feathered cape that would complete her outfit. Perhaps she would faint from the heat before she tripped.

"See?" Safiya said. "You look beautiful. Everything will be fine."

Ana allowed herself a small whine, before straightening herself. She breathed in deep, staring back at her reflection in the mirror. "I am beautiful."

"Yes."

"Everything will be fine."

"I just said that, but yes." Safiya clasped her shoulder reassuringly. "You'll be fine."

* * *

One thing Safiya was right about – the ceremony would be simple and quick. Marriage in both Selum and Basilan didn't involve long rituals and processes. Commoners would just pay respects to their parents before moving in. Nobility would have a short ceremony involving a priestess to bestow the gods' blessings upon the couple and their families. For royal weddings, the couple was wedded by the head priestess, as per tradition. There would be more pomp and fuss for the royal couple, of course. And Ana would soon experience it for herself.

The ceremony took place in the grand feast hall. Nobles from both kingdoms were gathered neatly in rows by the sides, and the rulers were seated together in the front, with the priestess standing before them. Ana could see it in her mind's eye as she stood before the closed doors of the hall. Her foot had started to tap on the floor, when the arrival of Kamilah and her entourage caught her attention.

Ana smiled, watching Kamilah approach with her servants and guards in tow. She stopped beside Ana, and they gazed at each other in silence. Ana admired the malachite shade on her eyelids, and black kohl lining those eyes that held her captive. It took a tremendous amount of willpower just to tear her eyes away, and take in the rest of Kamilah's rich apparel. She wore a crown similar to Ana's, though hers was adorned with a rearing cobra. Instead of a heavy cape, she wore a long shawl of a soft golden sheen, which draped over her shoulders and fell below her knees.  _Ethereal_ , was the only word Ana could think of to describe her.

"How lucky am I to wed a goddess herself," Ana said, raising her hand towards Kamilah, who rested her palm over the back of Ana's fingers.

At Kamilah's nod, Ana gestured at her guards to push the doors open. An instant hush replaced the polite murmurs in the hall, and their guests hurried to stand in front of their tables. They bowed their heads as the couple strode down the hall, one step flowing smoothly into the next, and climbed the short steps to reach the priestess.

Then started the priestess's proclamation of this  _'holy union destined by the gods'_  and her countless blessings upon them, during which Ana kept the perfect picture of attentiveness, even though she dearly wished for it to end just three sentences in. Out of the corner of her eye, Ana noticed Zayirah's discrete glances – her mother knew very well that she had little patience for such rituals. But Ana persevered, and was infinitely grateful when the priestess came to a stop. She reached out with a wrinkled hand, palm facing upwards. Ana placed her own palm over the priestess's, and another wizened hand came to rest over Kamilah's.

With a voice strong enough to carry across the entire feast hall, the priestess declared Kamilah the Royal Wife of Ana Amari, daughter of Selum. Their hands were released then, and the couple turned around as the nobles fell to their knees in a deep bow. Ana raised a hand, and they rose to their feet. They waited for the wedded couple to sit at their table – set one step lower before the rulers – then returned to their seats as well.

Then came time for the celebration – servants streamed into the hall with large serving trays, filling the air with the aroma of roasted meats and baked bread. Loud talk and laughter soon turned the air of formality into one of gaiety, and the tension in Ana's shoulders slowly fell away. She raised her goblet of wine to Kamilah, and they clinked their glasses together.

"So," Ana said after taking a sip. "Did you listen to a word the priestess said?"

Kamilah cocked her head. "She spoke?"

They had to cover their mouths to stifle the giggles and maintain an image of propriety, though Ana knocked at Kamilah's thigh with her knuckles beneath the table. Kamilah grasped her hand before it could move away, fingers entwining as they turned their gazes to the front, and greeted the first noble to present his gift to the couple.

* * *

Spirits remained at a constant high as the feast went on, and Ana spotted more of Selum's nobles mixing with their Basilan counterparts.

"So this is what it takes," Kamilah said when Ana pointed them out. "A marriage."

"Or just a lot of wine," Ana replied, swirling her own goblet. She had been careful with her drinking throughout the night, taking it slow so she wouldn't end up a tipsy mess in the end.

She did feel a buzz though, when the feast drew to a close. The candles were that bit brighter, and laughter more infectious. But she was steady enough to walk on her two feet, and led her wife out of the hall amid the cheer of happy and drunken nobles. Their servants followed them back to their new living quarters, and helped them out of the ornate ceremonial garb. Ana let out a sigh of relief when her heavy crown and cape were removed, feeling lighter than a bird as her jewelry were taken off.

When the servants bowed out of the room after finishing their task, Ana caught Kamilah's eye as they sat quietly in their chairs. She smiled gently, and rose out of her seat.

"Funny, isn't it?"

"What is?" Kamilah asked, eyes on Ana as she moved closer.

"How they left our dresses on despite knowing what will happen." Her smile grew into a lop-sided grin when Kamilah chuckled, taking Ana's hand and standing as well.

"That honour should be left to the 'royal wife', no?"

"Of course." Ana held her by the hips, sliding a hand across her back and pulling her close. "Would you like to do the honours, my love?"

Her playful grin wavered minutely when Kamilah's purr reached her ears, and she could barely take a breath before it was stolen away by her lover's kiss. Her knees weakened with each sensual brush of Kamilah's lips over hers, and she held tighter about Kamilah's waist as she matched the insistent kisses, parting her lips at the probe of a tongue. Ana moaned softly into her lover's mouth, content to follow her lead until Kamilah pulled back, and she could catch her breath.

"Something wrong?" Ana asked when Kamilah merely gazed back at her, and made no further move.

"You're…" Kamilah said, tilting her head. "There's that Selum chivalry I've heard so much about."

Ana laughed. "Darling, where my hands are right now… 'Chivalry' would be the last thing that comes to mind." She had to focus on speaking towards the end, as her hands were guided much lower from Kamilah's hips.

"I was expecting you to… _take_  what you want," Kamilah murmured.

The dip in her tone sent a jolt through Ana, and she felt a fleeting urge to push Kamilah up against a wall. "I don't 'take', my dear." Ana held her by the jaw, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love."

Kamilah smiled, pressing close to Ana's front and circling both arms around her neck. "Show me."

Ana closed the distance again, drawing Kamilah into one kiss after another, each gentle and slow. She moved her hand up along the curves of Kamilah's body, thumb brushing under her breasts as their kisses grew deeper. Ana was barely aware of their feet bringing them closer to the bed, her thoughts occupied by the needy press of Kamilah's mouth against hers, and the low moan when Ana's tongue dipped past her lips.

Ana slid her hand into wavy tresses, gently tugging Kamilah's head back to kiss along her jaw and neck, eliciting another moan when she sucked gently at the pulse point. Kamilah took a short breath when Ana's hand squeezed at her breast, before drifting to the neatly-tied knot just below her chest. It was difficult to untie the knot with Kamilah's lips on hers, but Ana managed with both hands. She tugged the dress down Kamilah's shoulders, pulling it past her hips before letting it fall to the floor.

"Beautiful," she breathed. Ana smiled at the blush on Kamilah's cheeks, cupping her face and drawing her into another kiss again, as Kamilah's hands worked on her dress as well.

She shrugged off the kalasiris with Kamilah's help, then carried her lover easily, and lowered her onto the bed. Ana climbed in, settling between Kamilah's legs as she ran a hand up the toned stomach, tracing each scar on her skin – a few Ana recognised as her handiwork. Her breaths grew short, but a touch on her cheek lifted her gaze towards Kamilah, who wore a soft smile as she pulled Ana down. Their lips met, chaste and reassuring, growing hard and needy.

Ana panted softly when they parted, a fire sparking to life at the lewd glint in Kamilah's eyes. "I love you," she said, a mix of tenderness and desire. "I love you, Kamilah."

"I love you too," Kamilah said softly, thumb brushing over Ana's cheek as the corners of her lips curved into a coy smile. "Now…are you all bark, or do you have a bite as well?"

* * *

Ana stared up at the ceiling, taking slow breaths as she fought the urge to close her eyes and drift off to sleep. She turned her head, looking at her partner who was lying perfectly still, chest rising and falling in regular breaths. Ana had shown her bite, alright. But she never sank her teeth right in. Despite Kamilah's coaxes and teases, her touches were always delicate, experimental; a patient exploration as she guided her lover to a gentle climax, shivering at the moan of her name in her ear. Kamilah returned the favour soon after, and Ana hadn't felt more complete gasping Kamilah's name against her lips.

She shifted onto her side, running a finger lightly down Kamilah's cheek, and traced her jaw. Ana leaned forward, pressing a kiss on Kamilah's temple, but she paused when her lover stirred. Kamilah cracked her eyes open, taking a deep breath as she gazed blearily at Ana.

"Hey," Ana whispered.

Kamilah hummed sleepily, then curled up closer to Ana. Her eyelids fell shut for a moment before opening again, looking at her partner with eyes clearer than before. "Ana."

"Hm?"

"You're so beautiful," she murmured, running her fingertips through Ana's hair.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"That's right."

Ana snickered at her partner's matter-of-fact tone, gazing up at Kamilah's lazy smile as her wife straddled her hips, dipping in for a slow kiss.

"I had a gift for you," Kamilah said.

"'Had'?"

"Mm. I thought you could earn it tonight instead."

"Dearest, it's not a gift if I have to earn it."

"Oh?" Kamilah cocked a brow, sitting up. "You don't want it, then?"

Grinning, Ana pulled her lover back down for another kiss, and rolled Kamilah onto her back. "If it's the way you want it," Ana crooned. "You'd better have ten gifts waiting for me."

"Only ten?"

"Beware what you wish for, darling," Ana purred, claiming Kamilah's lips yet again.


	18. Blade Dance - 8

The gold and ivory box Kamilah held in her hands made Ana vibrate with excitement – on the inside. She kept the lop-sided curve on her lips, glancing up at her wife with an impish smile. "My performance wasn't that poor, was it?"

"Why don't you open it first?"

Ana hummed a mirthful note, but took the box reverently in both hands. She lifted the lid to find a golden armband, moulded into the shape of a snake coiling once around its wearer's arm. Its polished surface was smooth, without any extra engravings along the surface, but there were two tiny gems embedded where the snake's eyes would be. Ana blinked – not because of the jewelry, no. But because she had this niggling feeling…

"In Basilan, it is custom to present our spouse with a token of ourselves," Kamilah explained, taking the armband out when Ana made no move to reach for it. "A gift, usually in the form of jewelry." Holding up Ana's arm, she slid the band through her hand and up to the bicep, where it sat in a snug fit. "Is it tight?"

"No," Ana said, feeling the ground open up to swallow her. She  _had_  learnt about this many months ago, but amid the ensuing bustle for her wedding, it had slipped her mind completely. "It is–, I love it."

"Worth all your effort?"

"Yes." Her laughter was short, and she hurried to say, "I'm sorry, I don't have one to give you – yet. I'll have one made for you immediately. We have a–" The last word died on her tongue, Ana's train of thought brought to a halt by a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ana. I know it's not your practice. Besides, what was it – by accepting your partner into your family, you are giving them all you possess, no?"

"That's us, yes."

"Then you've given me all I need." Kamilah pressed a finger to Ana's lips before she could protest. "This is a  _gift_ , Ana. I don't expect anything in return."

Ana nodded with a smile, and the finger was lowered. She looked down at the armband again, running her fingertips over it. The snake was Kamilah's personal token, different from the cobra that adorned her family's crest. In both Basilan and Selum, the snake was a symbol of authority and protection. For Kamilah, it also represented the ability to strike swift and true – something she had taken to heart, as Ana had experienced during their conflict. A fitting token indeed.

As they strode out of the bedchamber with their hands clasped together, a part of Ana's mind started to put together the details of her gift to Kamilah. It might not be her custom, but she would be damned if she didn't embrace her wife's practices.

* * *

The first thing her family did upon seeing her in the morning, was subject her to a quick but intense scrutiny. Her parents were discrete, of course. But Kamilah could feel very acutely each time their appraising gazes passed over her. She didn't mind it much; after all, she had grown up with this sort of attention. And, they were being  _discrete_. Unlike her sister, who earned a curious look from Ana when she circled around Kamilah once, looking her over with a sharp eye. Which then shot over to Ana for a fleeting second, before it softened into practiced cordiality.

Kamilah shared a glance with Ana, whose small smile showed that she understood. Despite the care and attention she had shown for the past days – the past months even – they were still wary of Ana taking advantage. So Kamilah clasped her hand on Ana's elbow, keeping her close as they made their way to the banquet hall. She made sure to stay by Ana's side through the day, greeting nobles who had arrived with their families to pay respects and make an impression upon the couple. But Kamilah's attention was soon drawn away, and she had to take her leave of Ana for a while.

Zahra had appeared distracted since morning, after Kamilah made clear that her sister's distrust was unwarranted. Left without a self-imposed duty to hover protectively near her sister, a certain…edge had appeared in Zahra's demeanour. She became a little stiff while in the company of both families, and the warm smile she reserved for her sister vanished quickly when she thought Kamilah wasn't looking.

Kamilah found Zahra in her quarters, wearing a frown that smoothed over when she gazed upon her sister. She evaded each of Kamilah's questions smoothly and turned them around, centering their conversation around Kamilah instead. Not getting the answers she needed, Kamilah left on a pretense of meeting Ana elsewhere in the palace. She strode around the wide halls, wondering if she should press her sister further, until she overheard some not-so-quiet gossip from a small door left ajar. She halted in her steps immediately and, telling her guard to stay in the hallway, marched into the room.

The only two servants were shocked to their feet by Kamilah's sudden entrance, the freshly-washed cloths in their hands fluttering to the floor as they hastened to bow to the princess. Kamilah waved their formalities aside impatiently, and demanded they repeat what they had just said. The women looked at each other uncertainly, heads bowed in fear of returning Kamilah's sharp gaze.

"Out with it," Kamilah said, and one of them finally stuttered a response.

"I saw Princess Safiya stumbling into Princess Zahra's bedchamber last night, Your Highness," she breathed nervously. "She–, she appeared drunk from the wedding feast."

"And?"

"And…she did not leave the princess's quarters until sunrise."

" _What!_ " Kamilah exclaimed, and the two servants seemed to shrink right before her very eyes. Taking a few breaths to calm down, she asked, "How many people have you told?"

"N-none, my lady," she hastened to answer. "I have told no one of this. Except–, except for…" She gestured limply at her friend.

Kamilah took an imperious step forward, and the two women were about ready to wilt on the spot. "You will keep this to yourselves. If I hear even a  _word_  of this after today…"

"Yes, my lady! We will never tell anyone, we'll take it to our graves! I swear!"

She nodded curtly and swept out of the room, leaving the servants to sink to the floor, weak from what felt like a close brush with death.

* * *

Kamilah stalked through the palace on a personal warpath, ready to commit murder on her very first day as a daughter of Selum. She had dismissed most of her guard, leaving only two to follow her as she tracked Safiya down in the vast palace wing, and finally arrived outside the closed door to her personal study. Gesturing for her guards to stay outside, Kamilah swung the door open without a single knock, earning a surprised glance from Safiya – who remained stock still when she slammed the door shut.

"Kamilah," Safiya said, moving from the window to place her book on the table. "What's wrong–!" Her eyes flew wide open when Kamilah ran right into her, pinning her to the wall with a forearm on her collarbones.

"What the  _fuck_ –," Kamilah snarled, shoving Safiya back into the wall when she pushed forward. "–did you do to my sister last night."

Safiya's brows grew higher, though the hints of anger at the rough treatment disappeared. She stayed quiet for a moment, and Kamilah took the time to give silent thanks that Safiya didn't fight back. The woman had a much sturdier physique than her; it would take little effort on Safiya's part to toss her to the floor. That she stayed calm in the face of Kamilah's anger…it would help prevent the confrontation from escalating, at least.

"I didn't do anything," Safiya said finally.

"No?" Kamilah replied sarcastically. "You spent an entire night doing  _nothing?_ "

"I swear." Safiya held her hands up. "I didn't do anything. Or at least…I don't remember doing anything–, listen to me," she added when Kamilah growled. "I remember going to her room, but I don't remember what I did after. Only that I woke in her bed –  _clothed_  – this morning with a splitting headache. Your sister was still sleeping in her chaise when I left."

She seemed to hesitate, then continued, "If you want to know what happened, you'll have to ask your sister."

Kamilah's eyes narrowed. "What, you blacked out last night and didn't bother to find out what happened?"

"I tried. But your sister said I did nothing," Safiya said. "That's all she told me."

Glaring back at Safiya's calm gaze longer, Kamilah lowered her arm slowly. Either she was telling the truth…or she was a particularly devious liar. For now though, Kamilah was more inclined to believe the former. She wished it was the former, and she would find out from her sister soon enough. For now…

"Breathe a word of this to anyone…"

Safiya snorted, a wry smile curving her lips. "I know better than that, my dear sister."

* * *

Zahra fixed her with a placid gaze, and Kamilah fought the urge to squirm. Never in her life had she  _demanded_  something from her older sister. It was respect ingrained into her ever since she had toddled about the Kudjeri palace as a child, giggling and clinging to her sister's dress with a chubby little hand. And now, right after the question had left her lips, Kamilah felt like that little child again. Like she shouldn't question her sister, and instead trust that Zahra would make the best decision, as she had always done. But Kamilah stood firm, until Zahra let out a long and weary sigh.

"I told the truth. She did nothing."

"That isn't the whole truth, is it?" Kamilah ventured, and they were plunged into another bout of silence.

Then Zahra closed her eyes. "No, it isn't."

"And?"

"She did nothing. But she did  _say_  something."

"Yes?"

Zahra's jaw twitched, and she turned her eyes away. She crossed her arms, looking out the windows at the orange-tinted sky. Fingers drummed once on her arm, then she said quietly, "She said she loves me."

"What?" Kamilah said incredulously. "All of a sudden? How drunk was she?" Her amusement was quickly doused by the look on Zahra's face.

"I don't know how drunk she was, but it is not sudden." Zahra took a deep breath. "We…have been sharing a bed together. Since the peace treaty–"

" _What!_ " Kamilah's mouth fell open, getting an amused glance from her sister. She moved closer and whispered, "You've been sleeping with each other."

Zahra tilted her head in affirmation.

"And?"

"We agreed to keep it physical."

"Obviously she has taken it too far–"

"Milah," Zahra said reproachfully, cutting her sharp comment short. She sighed again, and turned back towards the windows. "I thought she meant it. She looked so… _sober_. Then she passed out and I'm…not so sure."

"Did you want her to mean it?"

"Does it matter?" Zahra raised her brows. "We are both firstborn. This cannot be anything more than a mere dalliance."

"Zahra…" Kamilah wanted to continue, but her sister obviously wished otherwise. So she changed tack. "I still can't believe it. There you were, trying to keep Ana off me while you were getting plundered by–" She giggled madly when Zahra lunged forward, clamping onto her sides and tickling her relentlessly.

"While I was getting  _what?_ " Zahra asked, digging her fingers so that all of Kamilah's answers came in yelps and shrieks.

"Plundered!" Kamilah yelled breathlessly, trying to run all over the room. "Your booty–! Plundered–,  _stop, stop it tickles!_ "

* * *

In the next few days, Ana noticed something rather curious. Safiya appeared tense each time they gathered for a meal with the Shadid family, and Zahra was the same – the banter that used to flow between them had come to an abrupt halt. Not only that, Kamilah had taken to glaring at Safiya whenever she was in the vicinity, though Safiya merely replied with a crooked smile of her own. Ana had listened and watched for any signs of trouble, but to no avail. Dissatisfied, she decided a more direct approach was needed.

Ana slipped the armband from Kamilah's bicep, and placed it in her jewelry box. The jeweler had worked on it tirelessly from the moment he received Ana's order, and it was finished just three days after her request. It was made of gold and looped around the arm once, with wings shaped at its tips – inspired by the eagle that was Ana's token. Between each row of feathers was a streak of precious silver. Kamilah had worn it every day – unlike Ana, who kept her token safe in its box…at first.

Though Kamilah had appeared a little upset in the beginning, and frequently glanced at her unadorned bicep, she always met Ana's concern with a smile and reassured her that nothing was wrong. Ana was left to her own confusion until Zahra stepped in, telling her to wear Kamilah's band whenever she could. It was a token that represented her spouse, and wearing it meant she was keeping her wife close to her at all times.

Ana had planted her face in her hands then, and groaned,  _"I didn't want to scuff or damage it, oh gods."_

She was quick to rectify her mistake, and kept it on her arm from the instant she had presented Kamilah with her gift as well. Then she made Kamilah promise to tell Ana anything that bothered her like this, so Ana could help solve her problems instead of letting her live with them. But it seemed her wife hadn't taken the promise to heart just yet.

Ana shifted closer to Kamilah on their bed, reaching for the beads in her wife's hair. "Milah?"

"Mm?"

"Tell me something."

"Yes?"

She pulled off a row of beads, and the lock of hair sprang back into its natural curls. "What happened between you and Safiya?" Ana raised a brow when Kamilah fixed her with an irritated look.

"Your sister has been sleeping with mine," she said, almost accusatory.

"Ah." Ana moved onto the other beads, but paused when Kamilah's frown deepened. "What?"

"You don't sound surprised."

"Well… Safiya's had a few affairs of her own. This isn't a surprise at all. Does it bother you?"

"No. Well, yes. I hate the idea of anyone using my sister–"

"Oh trust me, I'm sure Safiya's being used as well."

" _And_ , she told my sister that she loves her."

Ana paused with the last of the beads in her hand. "Now that's surprising. Are you sure?"

"Yes. But she said it while she was drunk. Now she doesn't remember it, and it's upsetting Zahra."

"No wonder Zahra's been looking like someone's stolen her honey cake." She bit down a snicker when Kamilah smacked her in the stomach. "Does she feel the same way?"

"I don't know. She refuses to tell me but…I have a feeling."

"That she does?" Ana sighed at Kamilah's nod. "Do you want me to talk to Safiya?"

"Yes. And make her apologise to my sister."

"Done. You can stop frowning now." She rubbed at Kamilah's knitted brows, finally getting a smile from her wife. Then she lowered her hands as Kamilah started to untie her braids.

"So," Kamilah said lightly. "How many affairs have you had?"

"Why do you assume I've had affairs?" Ana could barely keep her poker face when Kamilah raised her brows. "A few. What about you?"

"A few."

Ana smiled and hugged her about the waist, pulling her close. "Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? You are my wife. The only one I will ever have."

"No concubines?" Kamilah asked wryly.

"None." Ana pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You're the only one for me."

* * *

Ana waited patiently as Safiya sat in place, presumably letting her words sink in. They were in the private library at the top floors of the palace which, after Ana had sent the scholars and librarians out, let them have a measure of peace and quiet.

"I thought I was imagining things," Safiya spoke. "Or it was just an odd dream I had."

"So you do remember."

"Vaguely."

"What are you going to do?"

"Talk to her."

"About?"

"None of your business."

Ana threw her hands up. "You riled up both my wife and her sister, and I had to promise that I will make you settle it. So you'd better settle it well, or  _I'll_  get it too. And don't you  _dare_ ," she said when Safiya wore an impish smirk. "This is serious. You're an heir yourself. You can't get entangled with another heir."

"No, I can't," Safiya sighed, Ana's reminder knocking the smirk off her face. "But I don't know how it will…end."

Peering closer at her sister, Ana leaned forward. "Did you mean it? Do you love her?"

"I don't know."

"That's practically a 'yes' coming from you. You're getting attached to her."

Safiya raised her hands to her temples as if to massage an ache, but rested her head in them instead. "She's a good woman, alright? And I know I can't be with her.  _I know that_. Of all the goddamned people…" Her fingers curled into fists, and she slammed one onto the table, shaking the scrolls sitting on it.

Ana watched her quietly, already familiar with Safiya's routine. She would hit something, take deep breaths, then calm down and gather herself. Ana clasped her on the shoulder, squeezing lightly until Safiya lifted her head and straightened herself.

"I'm fine." Safiya took another breath, and her features smoothed over as she exhaled slowly. "Don't worry. I will take care of it."

"Do you need help?"

"No," she sighed, rising from her chair. "Maybe drink with me later."

"I'll get the glasses ready."

Safiya patted her on the head and walked towards the door. She stopped halfway, looking back at Ana. "You're lucky, you know that?"

"Now I do," Ana said, heart clenching a little at the sober look on her sister's face. She wanted to say something, anything to lift her mood, but all she could do was watch Safiya walk out of the library, door swinging shut behind her with an ominous thud.

She thought of Kamilah, and the sleepy smile that greeted her in the mornings. Luck, it seemed, truly did favour her. And it was the one thing she couldn't ever be thankful enough for.


	19. Wish It So

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Djinn AU

Ana ran the pad of her thumb over the fletching of her nocked arrow, as she took leisurely steps towards her cornered quarry with a close-lipped smile. The bandit leader held his khopesh in a white-knuckled grip, cold sweat dripping down his face as he inched cautiously backwards each time Ana moved closer. His eyes darted all around the small cavern that was his 'office' in the bandit camp, probably wishing he had weapons instead of stolen riches lying about.

"Any last words?" Ana asked, coming to a stop when the man's back hit the wall. "Or last minute bargains? This is usually when you lowlifes offer gold or–"

He spat on the ground. "You killed all my men," he hissed, hefting his sword higher. "You will pay for their deaths."

" _Or_ ," Ana continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "Offer the proof of bounty in return for your life." She waited patiently, watching as the bandit's will wavered with each passing second.

He glanced down at the tip of Ana's arrow, then at his two bodyguards bleeding on the ground behind Ana, each with an arrow lodged deep in their eye. The leader swallowed, then asked gruffly, "What is the proof demanded?"

"Your ring…and finger."

His eyes narrowed, fingers twitching in reflex. Slowly, he nodded. "I will give you my ring." The bandit lowered his khopesh, exhaling through his mouth as he straightened himself. Raising the hand with the ring, he fixed it with a heavy stare. In a flash, he grabbed the candle stand beside him and hurled it towards his foe.

Ana sidestepped the metal stand with ease, bringing her bow up smoothly to sink an arrow into the lunging bandit's throat. Moving aside, she let the bandit collapse to the floor where she had stood, choking and writhing in his last living moments. Kicking the sword from his scrabbling fingers, Ana crouched by the dying man.

"I never gave you an offer."

The bandit's tongue lolled in his mouth before he grew still, blank eyes frozen in a stare at his killer. Ana placed her arrow back into the quiver strapped to her waist, and slung the bow around her shoulders. She withdrew the dagger from her belt, and severed the bandit's ring finger with one clean stroke. Then she cut off a section from his headscarf and wrapped his finger in it, dropping the package into her belt pouch.

Ana made a sweep about the cave, picking up valuables and finding a small chest on the ground behind his desk. With the bandit's key, she unlocked it to find a small fortune of gold coins, gems, and jewelry. On top of the glimmering heap sat an elaborate pendant, to which was attached a finely-woven chain. Ana picked the pendant up and looked over the smooth, rounded blue crystal nestled within an intricate weave of silver. She cocked her head, feeling a certain…weight sitting on her palm. There was a subtle pulse within the crystal, more  _felt_  rather than seen, and it was obvious to the trained eye that it was enchanted. That idiot bandit must've missed it, and thrown it in with the rest of the treasure.

She snorted, then slipped the pendant into a pocket on her chest harness. Throwing the rest of her haul into the treasure chest, Ana picked it up and strode towards the entrance with one hand on the hilt of her sheathed dagger. She secretly delighted in the weight of the chest – it was surely worth more than the bounty she would collect.

* * *

Ana took another bite of hardtack, chewing on the crumbly bread as she turned the pendant over in her hands, examining it by the light of the campfire. She had traveled for a day and tried to figure out just how this pendant was magical, but to no avail. No amount of shaking and tossing and talking could convince it to grant her a sharper mind or stronger muscles. She was starting to doubt her initial assessment of the pendant, but that maddening pulse in the jewel made her hold onto a strand of hope, and she decided to try again.

Setting the half-finished dhourra cake aside, Ana swallowed her food and cleared her throat. "Um…activate! Awaken! Answer me!" When nothing happened, she hesitated before trying, "Abracadabra! Open sesame!"

Nothing.

"Not even that, huh? Way to make me look stupid." She hummed, then tried channeling her potentially untapped connection to magic, focusing on the pendant in her palm.

Nothing.

Ana sighed loudly, staring at the pendant. "Really? Not even going to glow a little? What do you want me to do? Sing a lullaby? Rub you or something–?" She paused, raising a brow. Rub a lamp and a djinni appears – that's how the popular folk tale went; a djinni who would grant the lucky human three wishes. Ana enjoyed the tale herself, but doubted it was true. Besides, a tale about a djinni serving some random street rat who just happened to chance upon him? Surely the tale was an insult to the powerful djinn, and probably a reason why most of them disliked humans so.

She cocked her head and pondered over the idea. Deciding that she had nothing to lose, Ana set her thumb on the gem and rubbed. The feeling of utter stupidity started setting into her, when the crystal shone with a brilliant glow.

Ana squinted through the light, watching a swirl of shimmering lilac mist rise from the gem, and coalesce into a humanoid figure before her eyes. The crystal gave another blinding shine that forced Ana to slam her eyes shut. After the light had died away, Ana reopened her eyes slowly, and her gaze was drawn towards the woman who stood before her.

Dark hair fell in waves to rest on one exposed shoulder, skin a touch lighter than Ana's sunbaked hue. She wore maroon robes which flowed to the ground so smoothly, Ana felt an urge to run her hand over the silken fabric. A golden sash was tied around her hips, and ornate jewelry bearing arcane inscriptions adorned her neck and wrists. She wore a circlet, individual mithril strands intertwining around her head, meeting just above her brows. Her eyes gleamed a harsh silver, before cooling to dark brown.

Ana's breath was stolen in an instant, and she couldn't help but become keenly aware of how her travel clothes were dull and dirty, her leathers scuffed and bearing faint bloodstains, and her skin still had a thin layer of grime. She hadn't had time to properly wash herself – what with her rapid pace of travel – and she silently cursed herself for that.

But the stranger didn't seem to care about her appearance – or her presence, even. She scanned the small clearing where Ana had made camp amid weathered rocks and a rocky cliff, before deigning to look down at where she sat. "Tell me, is the world coming to an end?"

Puzzled, Ana said, "No?"

She snorted and crossed her arms. "Figures."

"Who are you?" Ana asked slowly, still recovering from her awe.

"Yes, yes. Introductions." The woman flicked her hand dismissively. "I am a djinni. You possess my pendant. Therefore, I am bound to you and will grant you wishes," she explained without enthusiasm.

"Wait. You're serious?" Laughter slowly bubbled up from her chest. "Like in the fairytale? You can grant me three wishes?"

Rolling her eyes, the djinni said, "I can grant you however many wishes you like, provided my pendant is in your possession. But I will grant you only one per day."

"Oh? Does it drain you that much–?" Ana fought the urge to recoil when the djinni narrowed her eyes, silver glinting dangerously in the night.

"Do not insult me. I said I  _'will'_ , not 'can'."

"So why the limit?"

"Because I like it," she said shortly.

"Fair enough, I suppose…" Ana looked her over. Though she was alluring and didn't fit the fabled, monstrous image of evil spirits, Ana had to make sure. "Are you a…normal djinni? Or are you one of the shaytan?"

"I said," the djinni growled. "Do not insult me. I am of the Djinn, not the Shaytan-jinn."

"Of course. My apologies." She held her hands up appeasably, though the djinni still appeared thoroughly chafed. "May I know your name?"

"Kamilah."

"That's a surprisingly human name."

"Fool is the djinni who gives their true name freely."

"Ah, right." Ana nodded, recalling the tales of djinni and all-powerful demons who were vanquished by spells weaved from the knowledge of their true name. Her caution was understandable, so Ana let her be. "Kamilah, I am Ana. It's a pleasure to meet you." She wore a bright smile despite Kamilah's frosty silence. "So…can I make a wish now?"

"Yes."

"Hm." Ana clasped her hands together. All the wishes she had ever dreamt of, each time she heard the fairytale retold by an old storyteller, seemed to vanish in that instant. She looked around the camp, then spotted her spartan travel rations. "How about…a hearty meal to fill my stomach?"

"As you wish."

Ana looked on eagerly as Kamilah twirled her fingers, magic twining up from her wrist in a shimmering stream. There was a wide flash of light around her, fading to reveal several objects hanging in the air, before falling to the ground with a smattering of wet  _splats_. Ana blinked, peering closer at those that had landed near the campfire, and discovered that they were actual, still-bleeding hearts.

"What the–," Ana said, then her eyes widened. "Oh, I get it. 'Hearty' meal!" She laughed, clapping her hands together in mirth. "Nice one. So you have a sense of humour–" Ana's voice grew quiet at the smirk on Kamilah's lips. "Wait. You mean, you're  _actually_  giving me these?"

"Enjoy, my lady," Kamilah said sarcastically. She bowed and dissolved into a lilac mist, disappearing into her pendant.

Ana was left staring at the hearts with her mouth agape. She tried rubbing the pendant again, but the crystal remained stubbornly inert. Heaving a sigh, Ana stood and went about cleaning up the macabre scene. It might lure some wild animals towards her camp and, more importantly, she didn't want to be labeled a demon should anyone chance upon her sitting among scattered hearts.

* * *

She left the pendant alone for the next few days, unsure of how to deal with the djinni residing within it. After turning in her bounty and treating herself to a proper meal, Ana pondered visiting the mage's library to seek a scholar's advice. But she decided against it – there was no telling what they would do to the djinni, and they might demand that she hand over the pendant for 'research'. Ana was more inclined to keep it for herself; she  _did_  work for it, after all.

But one night, after finishing an escort job for a traveling merchant, Ana found herself lying in camp outside a small town due to the lack of space at the inn. In her idleness, she reached for the pendant, pulling it from under her shirt and staring at it. Then inspiration hit her, and she rubbed the gem with an impish smile on her face.

The djinni reappeared easily among the lilac mist, and looked at Ana without a word.

"How have you been?" Ana asked, not bothering to get up from her bedroll.

"I've been trapped in a pendant, forced to follow a human's inane wanderings through mortal lands. Take a guess."

"Ah, you wound me," she drawled as Kamilah's words sank into her mind. "Wait. What do you mean, 'trapped'?"

"Make your wish and be done with it."

"Kamilah, are you caged in this–?"

"It is none of your business," Kamilah cut her off. "Now, make your wish."

Ana debated pursuing the subject further, but the steely look in Kamilah's eyes urged another course of action. "I wish to spend the night in a beautiful palace of my own, with a harem of females." She grinned when Kamilah cocked a brow.

"As you wish." Kamilah waved her hand again, and for a moment, Ana's vision turned to nothingness after a swirl of light.

The next thing she knew, she was lying in a large, soft bed fit for a queen – with perfumed satin sheets and a sheer white canopy. The gorgeous room was built with white marble and gold trimmings, and magnificent paintings were hung along the walls. There was a bathing pool to the side, in the middle of which was a fountain, its round basins held aloft by stone-carved lions. It was a perfect picture of luxury – if not for the 'harem' that was gifted to her.

Ana pushed herself up from the bed, wrinkling her nose at the stench as she looked over the herd of donkeys crowded around her bed. She glanced at Kamilah, who stood by the bed with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Seriously?"

"You asked for 'females', did you not?" Kamilah asked.

"Somehow I get the feeling you knew  _exactly_  what I wanted."

"Of course. I always do." Kamilah bowed towards her. "Have a good night's rest, Your Majesty." With that, she vanished in her usual wisp of lilac.

Sighing, Ana raised a hand to push away the donkey trying to chew on her hair. She petted it on the head and said, "She's quite a bitch, isn't she?"

The donkey brayed in what Ana assumed was an agreement.

* * *

Despite Kamilah's interesting interpretations of her wishes – or perhaps, because of it – Ana started bringing her out more. Partly to see what kind of tricks Kamilah would continue to play, and partly to try winning the djinni over. Kamilah had been aloof from the start, obviously irked that she was bound to Ana; that she's 'bound' was all Ana had managed to learn so far. Each time she tried to broach the subject, Kamilah would snap at her to make her wishes, so she could return to the pendant and not spend more time in the 'mundane world'.

So Ana played along. Kamilah's tricks so far had been mostly harmless, involving a sandwich made of literal sand, a 'bottomless' backpack that had a gaping hole at the bottom, a book of knowledge with so many pages it towered over Ana, and a horse that immediately ran away before Ana could even approach it. She found herself enjoying these little pranks, and often got a good laugh from their absurdity.

But there had been one perilous incident when Ana tackled a bandit camp by herself, and her bow broke halfway through the assault. While she was hiding behind a hut, quickly being surrounded by bandits, she had called upon Kamilah for help. A new bow and some magical assistance were what she requested. Kamilah conjured her a bow, cast a few flame spells at the bandits to scatter them, before disappearing. Ana charged back into the fray with bow in hand, only to have it fall apart after a handful of shots. She was forced to snatch a sword from a dead bandit's hand, hacking and slashing a bloody path through the camp. She had sustained a fair share of injuries before she finally sunk her blade through the last bandit's gut.

She took refuge in one of the undamaged huts and patched up her wounds, then summoned Kamilah again. Before the djinni could smugly remind her that she had used up her one wish for the day, Ana spat a vicious  _'fuck you'_  and a string of insults at her.

"I could've died, you shitty fucking  _shaytan_!" Ana yelled, shoulders stooped in pain from the exertion.

"I couldn't care less," Kamilah snipped back, then disappeared.

In her anger, Ana flung the pendant at the dirty wooden wall, where it bounced off and clattered to the floor. She lay down in bed with her back towards it, fuming even as she fell asleep. The next morning, Ana considered leaving the pendant behind. But when she stalked towards the door, she cast another glance over her shoulder and had a sudden change of heart. Gritting her teeth, Ana stormed back and snatched it up from the ground.

"I'm not done with you yet," she growled at the gem.

* * *

Ana didn't summon her for a while, keeping the pendant rolled up in the oldest and most yellowed pair of socks and underwear she could find. Her simmering anger slowly faded away as the days went by, but she still couldn't bring herself to face the djinni, even for a final confrontation over her sabotage during Ana's fight.

However, she changed her mind one day while stopping by in a city for rest and supplies.

Kamilah looked around at the narrow alleyway they stood in, utterly unimpressed by the dirt-caked sandstone walls beside them, and the litter strewn along the floor. "Is this your home?" Kamilah asked drily, and Ana ignored the obvious jab.

"I want to help her." She pointed out of the alley, at the beggar sitting on the floor across the street. The old lady's hair was thin and hung limply about her face, which was turned downward as she held a trembling palm up in a silent plea for alms. Her rough dress was tattered and patched over with old fabric, covered in a dust and sand, much like her skin. Even in her pitiful state, Ana had witnessed 'protection fees' being snatched out of her pockets by a street gang. Ana followed the thugs into an empty corner and beat the living lights out of them, retrieving the money they had taken and giving it back to the beggar.

"You've already done so." Kamilah crossed her arms, looking unmoved.

"I want to do more. And I want no more tricks from you," Ana intoned, then turned her gaze towards the frail old woman. "I wish for her…to have boundless energy, that she can control. And…a supply of food to last the rest of her days. Good, edible food." Ana waited, but turned to look at Kamilah when she didn't move. "So? That's my wish. Do it."

"This is your only wish for the day."

"I know."

"You might want to save it for when the gang looks for you later."

"Oh? What are you going to give me this time? An arrow that I can shoot only myself with?" Ana snorted derisively. "Forget it. I want you to help her."

Kamilah stared at her unblinkingly, before working her magic with a hint of reluctance. Motes of magical light warped around her hands, blending together to form a small pill on one palm and a wicker basket in the other. "If she swallows this, she'll get boundless energy for the rest of her life," Kamilah explained, holding up the pill and handing it to Ana. "This basket will conjure any food she wishes to eat."

"Thanks," Ana muttered, taking the gifts and walking out of the alley without a backward glance. She approached the beggar and knelt before her, smiling when the old lady's eyes lit up at the sight of her. "I have a few gifts for you, madam."

"Oh, I couldn't," she said, shaking her head. "You have done enough for me already. I cannot possibly repay your kindness."

"It's quite alright. But I will require your discretion. Don't worry," Ana added when the lady looked hesitant. She offered the pill first. "Take this. It will make you feel better."

The beggar took the pill and waterskin that Ana handed to her. After an encouraging nod from Ana, she swallowed the pill and waited, cocking her head. As its effect kicked in, her eyes grew wide in wonder. She straightened herself, staring down at her hands, which were no longer shaking from fatigue and hunger. "I feel…I feel  _young_  again. Is–, is this magic, my lady?"

"Yes," Ana whispered, holding a finger to her lips. "But don't tell anyone, alright?"

She nodded fervently, then blinked when Ana gave her the basket. The lady took it in her hands, discovering that it was empty and light.

"Are you hungry?" Ana asked, and the beggar nodded. "What is the most delicious, mouth-watering dish that you could ever want to eat?"

The lady laughed softly, raising her eyes as she searched for an answer. "There's a tavern that I walk past every day, and I can always smell the roast beef that they sell. It's their best dish–" She became distracted, forgetting to speak when the basket in her hands grew a tad heavier. She lifted the lid and gasped at the very same roast beef sitting within the basket.

Ana took a deep breath of its fragrance. "Ah, it  _does_  smell nice."

"How is this possible?"

"Magic, my dear lady." Ana grinned. "This basket will give you anything you wish to eat, for the rest of your life. It's true! Here, I'm hungry too." She replaced the lid on the basket. "Help me think of…some honey pastries."

The beggar closed her eyes and waited for a moment, before opening the basket again. There the honey pastries were, fresh from its magical oven. Ana looked back up at the woman, but her smile wavered at the sight of tears rolling down dust-covered cheeks.

"You must be an angel," she said thickly. "I don't know how–, I could never repay you."

"Come now." Ana leaned forward to wrap her in a hug, when she started sobbing. "You should be happy! You will never be hungry ever again." She felt the beggar nod against her shoulder, sniffling as she clung onto Ana's leather jerkin. Ana patted her back, rocking her gently as she uttered  _'thank you'_  over and over again.

* * *

Despite the basket working as intended that first time, Ana checked on the old lady again for the next two days, just to make sure that she hadn't been deprived of all energy, or had eaten something rotten from the basket. But the woman seemed to be well, and had even gone on to distribute some food to the other beggars she knew. That set Ana's mind at ease, though her heart was still dissatisfied.

She waited as long as she could, but it was only a matter of time before she brought Kamilah out again.

This time, they were in a private room at the inn where Ana was staying. It was comfortable enough, furnished with a clean bed, wardrobe and table. Kamilah scanned their surroundings, then looked upon the dishes laid out on the table. It didn't hold her interest for long, and soon she stood with her arms crossed again, staring at Ana and waiting for her next command.

"Sit," Ana said. "Please."

A slight frown creased Kamilah's brows. "What is this?"

"This is food. That we are going to eat. Together."

"If you think this is going to give you better wishes–"

"I have no wishes. Or do I have to wish for a peaceful meal with you?"

Kamilah's frown deepened. "You know I can conjure my own food just as easily–"

" _Just–!_ " Ana caught herself before she lost her temper. She took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and said, "Just sit down, and eat."

Kamilah stood still before the table and held her gaze for so long, Ana thought she would just return to her pendant in defiance. But she eventually relented and sat down gracefully, reaching for the warm flatbread in her plate.

"Thanks for your help. With the beggar," Ana said. It took all her willpower not to growl it through gritted teeth.

Kamilah merely grunted, tearing off little pieces of bread and dipping them in hummus.

"You didn't pull one of your tricks this time," she continued. "Why?"

"Did you want me to?"

"No. I've never wanted you to, for that matter. But that's never stopped you before." Ana took a sip of tea, dousing the spark of anger when she remembered the bow incident. "Tell me, why?"

Poking her bread in the soup this time, Kamilah said, "It was an act of charity."

"So you do have a heart." Ana's smile didn't waver when Kamilah shot her a sharp look. "Are charitable wishes the only ones you take seriously?"

The djinni continued staring at her, though without her previous fire as she chewed on the food slowly. She washed it down with a spoonful of soup, then asked, "Do you know when was the last time someone wished to do good with my powers?" When Ana shrugged, she said, "Two centuries. It has been more than two  _centuries_  since I've met a human who has given willingly. And even then, the last one to use my powers for charity harboured selfish intent. He used me to bestow 'blessings' and 'god-given gifts' upon the needy and poor, just to win their hearts be seen as their leader, their messiah."

"Oh?"

"At the height of his power, his hubris drove him to dictate his followers to worship him as a god–"

"Wait," Ana broke in. "You're talking about Shuqayr? The 'False Idol', where his followers saw through his mask of benevolence and tore him down themselves? You mean, it's not just a legend?"

Kamilah cocked her head. "It seems the memory of humans are as short as ever."

"We don't live for thousands of years like you," Ana deadpanned. "So  _you_  were involved in that?"

"Yes."

Ana drummed her fingers on the table. "Is that why you dislike humans so?" She gave a small smile when Kamilah tilted her head ambiguously. "Not all of us are selfish, you know. Like how not all you djinni are of the Shaytan–" Then she remembered. "I'm sorry for calling you one before."

Kamilah drank more of her soup quietly. "I am…sorry as well. For the bow," she said with difficulty, obviously unused to voicing apologies. Ana half-expected her to explode from the apparent effort.

"Well, I'm glad that's out of the way." Ana rubbed her hands together, then picked up her utensils. "I don't know if you need nourishment like this, but let's eat. I heard this roast beef is one of the best in town." She cut a slice and placed it in Kamilah's plate, but paused when she noticed the quiet gaze. "Yes?"

"Why did you help the beggar?" Kamilah asked.

"Because…I wanted to? I just hate seeing people suffer. And it's the right thing to do, no?" Ana said, assured and matter-of-fact.

Kamilah subjected her to silent scrutiny a few moments longer, before turning her gaze down towards the roast beef. She took a bite and chewed on it appraisingly. "I've had better."

Ana huffed in laughter. "I'm sure you have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blade Dance will still be continued, and I'm looking into making it a separate fic. So...we'll see, as always.


	20. Wish It So - 2

"It's impolite to let a lady wait, you know," Ana said. In her hand was a freshly-baked pastry resting on a thin piece of parchment, which did little to stem the spread of warmth onto her palm. Kamilah stared back into her expectant gaze, and Ana hoped she would act before the heat became scalding. Her fingers were starting to twitch when Kamilah finally took the pastry between her fingers, holding them by the corners.

Breathing a sigh, Ana brought her own pastry to her mouth. She bit easily through the crunchy surface, reaching its fluffy interior and rich, thick filling. Simple though it was, Ana groaned as cheese oozed onto her tongue, burning her a little. The baker lived up to his reputation indeed, and it was well worth the days' worth of travel to reach this town. She glanced over at her companion, who was still holding the pastry with a wooden expression.

"That is food, my dear woman," Ana explained after swallowing her first bite. "You know, those things that you can eat?"

Kamilah's eyes narrowed a little, but she didn't resist when Ana nudged at her hands, guiding the pastry towards her mouth.

"Take a bite. It's nice." Ana patted her arm, then turned back to flash the baker a grin. "This is simply  _amazing_ , my good man! I'd like five, please."

"For you, I will add two more for free," the baker declared, though his bright smile wavered when he looked at Kamilah, who was chewing on her first bite without a twitch in her face. "Or is this not to your tastes, ma'am? Shall I give you something else instead?"

"No need," Ana jumped in, knowing he wouldn't be graced with a reply. "She's enjoying it. You just can't tell because she was born without smiling muscles." She smirked when Kamilah's brow arched dangerously. "Five is good."

"Seven is better," he added.

"Perfect."

She could feel Kamilah simmering beside her, but knowing the djinni couldn't do anything in the middle of a crowded market, Ana tossed her a wink as she strode off with a warm, string-bound package in hand. Kamilah followed, still nibbling on her pastry sulkily. She always was in a bad mood whenever Ana brought her out for a jaunt in the 'mortal world', so Ana let her be. Though she had to wish for Kamilah to accompany her for the first few times, the djinni eventually relented and tagged along of her own free will – mostly. Well, partially… _barely_.

When Kamilah had refused to follow her, Ana just shrugged her shoulders and strolled off towards the town gates, leaving the rebellious djinni behind. After walking a good distance away from her, Ana felt a warmth growing on her chest, emanating from the pendant she wore. She had turned around then, just in time to see Kamilah's distant figure get propelled forward, as if she had been knocked in the back by some unseen magical force. The djinni glowered at her, becoming even more irate when Ana took another handful of steps back, and caused Kamilah to get pushed forward again.

She couldn't stray far from the pendant, it seemed, and Ana detected a hint of shame when Kamilah stalked over to her. She was told to 'shut up' the moment she opened her mouth, before Kamilah vanished into the pendant. Still, Ana wanted Kamilah to spend some time outside – and more importantly, by her side – instead of being trapped in an accessory that was her cage. So most of her recent summons were for the djinni to spend some time with her, in person. She fancied Kamilah was starting to warm up to her, if only by a minuscule fraction that only a sharp, trained eye of an archer could see - or imagine, which was possible.

"So, do you actually like it?" Ana asked, slowing her pace so they walked side by side through the crowd, which thinned as they left the city's market behind.

Kamilah grunted, taking another bite of pastry.

"Good to know." She chuckled when Kamilah shot her a quick glare. "Why do you always look so upset when we're out anyway? Surely all this–" Ana gestured up the cobbled street. "–is better than…whatever is inside your pendant."

" _'All this'_  is still mundane."

"Surely not  _everything_  is mundane."

"Yes, it is."

"Well, what about me?"

Kamilah looked her straight in the eye. "You're worse."

"Ah," Ana gasped dramatically, clutching at her chest. "Wound me anymore and I might have to wish for a new heart." She nudged Kamilah with an elbow, and got an eye roll in return. Grinning, Ana shoved the rest of the pastry into her mouth and patted her hands off. She cast her gaze over the short buildings lining the street – they were still in the merchants' district, but instead of fresh produce and food, these stores sold literature and magical wares. Ana didn't pay these much mind – her enchanted rings still worked fine, and she preferred not to play with too much magic anyway. But she noticed Kamilah's gaze lingering on the library, as they walked past the tall stone building with stained glass windows, behind which was the tell-tale glow of wisp lamps.

"Want to take a look?" Ana asked.

Kamilah's eyes whipped towards her, brows rising in fleeting surprise. "No."

"You sure?" She slowed, but Kamilah showed no sign of wanting to stop. "I thought you mage types loved the library. With all the books and scrolls and knowledge and…stuff."

Kamilah kept quiet as Ana caught up to her, then muttered, "There is no point in it now."

"Oh?" Ana tilted her head curiously. "So what  _does_  have a point to you?"

"Not being chained to a human, for one."

"Understandable. But is there anything else? You know…more poetic? Something like, inventing new magics for the greater good?"

"And how can I do that while I'm bound to a human, forced to follow her directionless wandering," Kamilah replied drily. "A human who, while traveling like a lost puppy without a destination in mind, asks me for a poetic goal in life."

"You think what I'm doing is purposeless." A wry smile curved Ana's lips at Kamilah's matter-of-fact nod. "I guess you're right, to an extent. I wander because I'm not satisfied to stay in my home city for my entire life. I want to travel. I want to explore. I want to see and experience things that most people only ever hear tales of, by the comfort of their hearths. I want to  _live._  Poetic enough?"

"A poetic spiel, as common a motivation as it is an excuse to avoid responsibility."

Ana laughed softly. "Sometimes, I do wonder if I  _am_  using it as an excuse. But…" She sighed, looking up at the sky. "I can't stop. I  _know_  there's something out there. Something I have to find. It calls to me, and all I can do is follow wherever it leads me." Ana glanced at her companion, who was listening to her intently. "Do you hear it, sometimes? A call? A siren song that drives you ever onward?"

Kamilah stared at her a little longer, before lowering her gaze. They strode on in silence until she said quietly, "I hear a different song."

* * *

She never did explain what was the song she heard, but Ana could venture a guess. Since their first pass by the library, Kamilah had waited a few weeks before making a request of her own: to stop at the next library they came across. Ana bit down her teases, and made her way to the third largest city in the deserts – home to the kingdom's grandest repository of knowledge. Kamilah had asked Ana to give her space while she perused the various scrolls and texts, always keeping mum about what exactly she was searching for, even when Ana offered to help. But over the weeks, with each visit to another library, Ana was able to piece together what few clues she could gather.

Kamilah seemed particularly interested in spells, and would often pore over information on binding rituals with a deep crease between her brows. This, Ana understood – no doubt she dearly wished to break her link to the pendant. But Ana couldn't fathom Kamilah's keen interest in history as well; when not deeply engrossed in the intricacies of magic, she would study history in detail –  _human_  history, including the development of new magics, and even records of foreign lands.

This pursuit of knowledge seemed to appease Kamilah, and she had stopped being so prickly with Ana – her retorts were as biting as ever, though Kamilah didn't seem to harbour her previous contempt for Ana anymore. But where Kamilah seemed to be happy enough, Ana started to grow unsettled. The deeper Kamilah delved into her research, the heavier the pendant's chain hung about Ana's neck. It started to feel like a tether, tying the djinni to her like…a  _slave_.

That thought had jolted her awake while she was dozing off one night, and she grasped instinctively at the pendant, heart beating fast. She had summoned Kamilah then, but couldn't string a proper sentence together in time, before the djinni gave an impatient huff and disappeared again. Ana had tried to broach the subject further in the following days, but all the information Kamilah surrendered was her being held captive to the pendant, and that was it. No requests for help, and not even a thinly-veiled threat at Ana to keep her nose where it belongs.

Be that as it may, Ana's choice became clear. She called upon Kamilah again, while she was resting in an abandoned hunter's cabin, nestled into the corner of a tall cliff.

Taking a breath to calm her nerves under Kamilah's cool gaze, Ana said, "You are bound to this pendant, correct?"

Kamilah cocked her head. "Yes."

"How?" Ana continued. "How did you end up like this?"

"It's none of your business."

"I possess your pendant, Kamilah. You are being held hostage by  _me_."

"So?" Kamilah snapped. "What will you do now,  _order_  me to tell you what you want to know?"

"No," Ana said quickly. Perhaps she did deserve the outburst, prodding where she wasn't wanted; and so she moved on. "I guess it doesn't matter. Do you want to be free, Kamilah?"

"No, being forced to do the bidding of others is a dream come true," she replied, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Then I wish for you to be free."

The agitation on Kamilah's face froze in place. Then it slowly fell away, leaving her with a placid expression. She said nothing, fixing Ana with a hard stare.

"I wish for you to be free, Kamilah. To be free of your shackles, to be free of whatever binds you to this pendant. I wish for you to never have to bend knee to anyone ever again."

Kamilah continued staring at her, and Ana met her gaze steadily, though her head had started to feel lighter. Then, without a single warning, Kamilah blinked out of sight. There was no stream of lilac re-entering the pendant, nothing left behind to suggest that Kamilah had ever been there.

She was gone.

Ana was left standing alone in the cabin, with the cold pendant sitting in her palm. "Kamilah?" she called, her voice sounding so much more lonesome within the four walls. She held the pendant up and tried again, "Kamilah? Can you…hear me?"

Nothing.

She waited for a reply that didn't come. Then she lowered her hand, with a thin smile on her lips. "Not even a 'goodbye', huh? How rude."

With a long sigh – and a slight ache in her chest – Ana moved towards her backpack on the table. That was when the pendant in her hand grew warm, and her heart jolted in response. She looked down to see the crystal glowing a bright blue, then a bright burst of light drew her gaze up. Kamilah reappeared suddenly amid the harsh glare, stumbling into her. Ana caught her by the shoulders, a genuine smile curving her lips – which faltered at the dismay on Kamilah's face.

"No," the djinni breathed, casting her eyes around the cabin. She stepped away from Ana, and disappeared without a word again.

Confused, Ana stood in place, staring down at the pendant which soon started to glow with heat. She looked up expectantly and sure enough, Kamilah reappeared out of thin air, stumbling forward as if someone had given her a mighty shove.

" _No_. No, no, no," Kamilah muttered, before vanishing yet again.

It took much longer this time, and the pendant grew hotter and brighter with each passing minute. Just before its heat became unbearable, Kamilah rematerialised before her eyes, as if she were being thrown through the air. Her back collided into the wall, and she fell painfully to the floor, breathing heavily from exertion.

"No," she snarled, driving a fist onto the wooden flooring. " _No!_ "

Ana moved towards the djinn and knelt beside her, setting one hand on her shoulder. "Kamilah, what's happening–?"

"It didn't work!" Kamilah barked, snatching the pendant from her hand and rising to her feet.

Ana stood as well, watching as tendrils of magic spiraled around Kamilah's arms and wound over her hands, which held the pendant in a death grip. Kamilah's eyes turned silver as brilliant light exploded to life between her hands, growing from dazzling to downright  _blinding_. Ana covered her own face with her hands, squinting through the light to see the visible sliver of the pendant turn into a molten gold. She stared stubbornly even as her eyes started the water, expecting the pendant to flow through Kamilah's fingers like viscous liquid, but it remained in its solid form. Black curls of smoke rose from Kamilah's hands, accompanied by trails of dark blue blood dripping from her palms.

"Kamilah," she exclaimed, clutching the djinni's arm. "Kamilah, stop! You're hurting yourself!  _Stop!_ "

Kamilah ignored her, focusing her magic on the pendant until the skin of her palm became blackened and cracked. Then she screamed in fury, and hurling the pendant at the wall.

"Bastard!" Kamilah roared, shooting a white bolt of magic at the pendant, causing it to ricochet off the floor. "You fucking  _bastard!_ " She continued blasting away at the pendant – destroying large portions of the cabin as she did so. "All the hells take you! May you be  _ripped_  apart by all the demons you have ever crossed!"

The white-hot pendant arced right into Ana's cheek, burning her skin as it did so. But Ana barely had time to care when Kamilah whirled in her direction, fists blazing with magic, and she threw herself to the side. She lay curled up on the floor, bracing for the fiery impact of magic and the sharp crack of yet another part of the cabin being blown into pieces. But there was nothing, only a fierce electric crackle in the heavy silence.

Daring to peek up, she found Kamilah staring down at her, silver irises ablaze with a wrath that quickly cooled at the sight of her. Taking visibly deep breaths, the djinni closed her eyes and lowered her hands. When the lightning had evaporated from her clenched fists, she reopened her eyes – which had returned to that familiar dark shade of brown. Stiffly, she walked over to Ana and kneeled before her, grabbing onto her arm and hauling her up.

Ana sat up gratefully, then held still when Kamilah's hand covered her cheek. A soothing wave of mist washed over her skin, and the stinging pain from her burn wound disappeared. Ana touched her cheek when Kamilah lowered her hand, and found the wound completely healed. "Thanks," she said.

Kamilah looked back at her quietly, and Ana's heart clenched when she caught a faint shimmer in the djinni's eyes before they were turned away. With the wave of a hand, Kamilah restored the cabin to its former abandoned state.

"I'm sorry," she uttered.

"It's okay." Ana flashed a reassuring smile. "I…assume my wish didn't work?"

"It did. To an extent." Kamilah's voice was quiet, flat. Defeated. "I don't feel the shackles holding me down. And I can travel much farther than before, but not into the higher realms. I am…still bound." She fell onto the floor, empty gaze turned towards the wall before her. "Make a wish."

"I…wish for a bowl of vegetable soup."

Kamilah waited, then turned her head to look at Ana. "It seems I'm no longer compelled to grant wishes, either."

"Oh? How do you know?"

"Whenever you make a wish, there is this… _energy_  that builds up within me. If I refuse, the longer I delay…the magic will start to hurt me. It starts with minor stings, then it becomes something akin to broken glass shards coursing through my veins. The worst I have ever endured, was molten lava burning me from within."

"I'm sorry," Ana breathed. "I'm so sorry."

"Why do you apologise," Kamilah muttered. "Your apology does no good for me. It only serves to soothe your conscience."

"I–, no. Kamilah…"

Ana couldn't finish her sentence before Kamilah returned into her pendant once more. Looking down at where it rested on the floor beside her, Ana reached for it hesitantly. She wanted to say something, anything to Kamilah, but the words died in her throat. She held the pendant to her chest instead, heaving a long sigh as she slumped back against the wall.

* * *

Kamilah remained within her prison, kept in a pall by the recent failure, her mind heavy and tired. Ana hadn't summoned her after that night, and she was…grateful. Kamilah was not ready to face anyone just yet. Though that didn't deter Ana from grasping gently at the pendant from time to time, knowing Kamilah could feel her comforting touch to a certain extent. What Ana didn't know, was that she made Kamilah's heart quiver each time she did so. Despite Kamilah's determinedly thorny disposition towards her, Ana never turned vindictive, never tried to harm her, never tried to  _use_  her. Instead, she had decided to free Kamilah of her own accord. After centuries of cajoling and tricking and lying and seducing, Kamilah had found the one person who was willing to free her – without even the slightest bit of persuasion. And yet…

Closing her eyes, she remained lying on her back, in the bluish-black void that was her prison. She tried not to think of the failure, of how that unseen barrier had repulsed her when she was a mere hairsbreadth from freedom. She cleared her mind, waiting for her clenched fists to uncurl, before thinking on what was to come. Even if the first attempt had failed, she would try again. Ana would want to help her too, of that Kamilah had no doubt. She let a wan smile spread across her lips. This human, she admitted, was indeed a cut above the rest of her kind.

_Or am I getting soft?_

Suddenly, Kamilah felt a jerk against her soul, and her eyes snapped open. She sat up as she felt a force  _wrench_  her being from the pendant's confines, breaking her through that familiar barrier and pulling her into the lighter, more  _wholesome_  plane of existence she had once known. She landed on her hands and knees, gasping that crisp air with an electric tang of magic, and her heart leapt in hope.

"Mistress Kamilah! It really is you!"

Recognising the voice, Kamilah tilted her head up to see a man sliding to his knees before her. His eyes were wide with disbelief, mouth parted in speechless happiness as he clasped onto her shoulders.

"Genji?" Kamilah said slowly, looking over the demon before her. Although, 'demon' was a stark contrast to the way he looked – perfectly human, though enveloped with his bright green aura which was always visible in the astral plane. Kamilah looked around at the little pocket of space around them, to make certain that she really was  _there_ , even if through a mere astral projection. They were kneeling under the shade of a large cherry blossom tree, from which stretched an endless plain of green grass, dotted with flowers. A beauty reminiscent of his old home, as he had described it to her ages ago.

_So…gentle._

Kamilah turned her gaze back to Genji, reaching up slowly to hold his face between her hands. She peered into his unfathomable black eyes and said, "You look so…different."

Genji grinned at her remark. He wore an orange scarf with a white shinobi uniform now – a contrast to his demon clan's black attire, which he had been wearing when Kamilah first found him eons ago. He had looked as human as he did now, except with a garish mop of bloodied green hair, dismembered limbs, and deep sword gashes on and  _through_ his body. He had been disowned by his clan for his cavalier attitude and refusal to follow orders, and was thus removed from the family of demons – permanently.

Kamilah had seen a thin spark of life still flickering within him, and the ghostly façade of a green dragon coiled around his torso, weeping. After convincing the dragon she meant no harm, she had brought Genji back to her abode and pieced him back together. He had been furious when he awoke – first at Kamilah for saving him, then at his clan for their betrayal. It took a while, but Kamilah eventually convinced him to work for her – to help her wrest power in the djinn hierarchy, and in return she would help him enact vengeance upon his clan.

He accepted, but not without cost. His anger and desire for vengeance grew twisted under Kamilah's calculative eye, and it developed into an insatiable bloodlust – turning him into a true avatar of the oni. While his reputation as Kamilah's Red Dragon grew, his visage changed as well. His face elongated, skin turning ashen black with crimson tattoos cutting large swaths over his skin. His eyes grew red, teeth becoming sharpened needles in his mouth. After his transformation, he chose to hide his face behind a mask, for reasons he confided in no one. But it did not matter – the mask soon became a symbol of terror to Kamilah's enemies, and that was enough for her.

After she had been trapped in the pendant by that  _damned_  sorcerer, Genji managed to snatch it from the man who imprisoned her. He made a promise to break her free, but amid the chaotic scuffle that was his escape from the djinni realm, he was severely wounded, and Kamilah's pendant fell into the mortal world below.

She hadn't heard from Genji since then, and assumed he had perished in the ensuing conflict. But it seemed he had survived, and even put himself back together much better than Kamilah had.

"More handsome, I hope," Genji laughed, taking her aback. It was so genial, so  _pure_ , that even she had trouble reconciling this man before her with the memories she had of him. Noticing her disorientation, he softened into a smile and sat cross-legged in front of her. "You have changed as well," he said simply.

Kamilah tilted her head. He could very well have meant her appearance – she had long shed the brilliant streaks of gold from her hair, along with the focus crystals which had been embedded into her skin to fortify her magic. Only the form-shifting tattoos on her body remained from her…darker days, but they were well-hidden by her robes. No, Genji meant her change in demeanour. If she hadn't changed, she would've shoved Genji off the moment he laid hands upon her, and demanded a kowtow in apology for daring to touch a superior being such as her.

She wondered if she welcomed the change.

"And you as well," Kamilah replied, following Genji's example and sitting down before him.

"Now, first things first." Genji rubbed his hands together. "Are you well? I could  _feel_  your presence just now – though it is very slight. Have you been freed from the pendant?"

She shook her head. "No. But I have regained some…liberty, so to speak," Kamilah said, and Genji cocked his head in silent question. "The one who currently holds my pendant – she has wished for my freedom from this bondage. But it has worked only partially. I am able to venture much farther from the pendant than before, and I'm not compelled to fulfill wishes, but I am still tethered to the crystal."

"I see." He fell into silent thought.

"What about you?" Kamilah asked, and he blinked in surprise, brows rising at the obviously unexpected question. She felt a pang at the sight – had she been so callous in the past, that showing the slightest bit of concern was enough to throw Genji off?

Nevertheless, a smile returned to his lips. "I have been well, thank you. After I lost your pendant, I was on the run for years until I found Master Gabriel. You have heard of 'The Reaper', yes?" At her nod, he continued, "Well, he isn't just a myth – just very well-hidden. Long story short: he took me in, we parted ways, and now I'm traveling with a human monk! And that is how–" He gestured at his face, fluttering his eyelashes. "I am back to my pretty self."

"I see," Kamilah echoed, wearing a small smile.

"But–! I've always been on the hunt for you. You are one difficult djinni to find."

"Apparently."

"Where are you now?"

"In the deserts, and I think I'll be staying there for a while yet."

"Then I shall come and–"

"No," Kamilah interjected. "I don't want you to expose yourself. Are there still hunters on your tail?"

"Unfortunately, yes. They are quite relentless," Genji sighed. "There is the occasional opportunist, but it is nothing I cannot handle."

"Good. Now, do not look for me. Instead, look for a way to break the spell that chains me to this pendant. I am looking into it myself, but two heads are better than one."

"Three. Master Zenyatta would surely like to lend a hand as well. Rest assured, we will find something soon…somehow." Genji trailed off, his gaze lowering thoughtfully before snapping back to her. "Who is the one who holds your pendant? I will need to know, just in case I need to find you – physically."

Kamilah nodded and took his hand, channeling her knowledge of Ana to him. Genji received the stream of information attentively, and had a gentle smile on his face when she was done.

"Ana Amari, huh," he murmured. "Seems like a good person. Rather…special, isn't she?" His eyes locked with hers, and she couldn't help but feel rather perplexed at the glint of understanding in his gaze.

"Special?" Kamilah asked.

"Ah." Genji pursed his lips, as if reconsidering his words. He examined her face, then smiled again. "It's nothing. I'm sure it'll come to you in time."

Kamilah frowned. "What is it?"

"It is not important. Trust me, Kamilah. May I call you Kamilah now?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." He stood, and helped her up as well. "I will be on my way, and I'll contact you soon enough. Take care of yourself in the meantime, and…" He hesitated for a moment, before giving her a tentative hug. "It is good to see you again."

Kamilah had stiffened the moment his arms encircled her, but she forced herself to relax and patted him awkwardly on the back. Genji pulled away, giving her one last smile before the plains around her faded into nothingness.

Soon, she was back in the dark void of her pendant once again, this time feeling much…lonelier than usual. She paced around aimlessly, then lay back on the ground with a sigh.

For the very first time, Kamilah wished that Ana would summon her soon.


	21. Diablo - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diablo AU: Ana as Demon Hunter, Kamilah as Archangel Auriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday gift for Cassie, amaze gay friendo and prime enabler/co-conspirator for most Anilah AUs lmao (namely Diablo and Blade Dance and practically all of them ok) These AU worlds wouldn't have been as extensive without her. 
> 
> Love u bby <3

"You are a gift, Lady Kamilah! Surely the heavens have sent you to us in our time of need."

Auriel smiled as her patient sprang up in his threadbare cot, flexing his arms and legs which had been charred black from demon fire. His farm had been one of the many to fall to the demon army marching through the outskirts of Loroven, and he had been brought to town – barely breathing – by his children. They had wept over him as he twitched in pain through the night, any hope for their father's survival dying in the darkness. But Auriel – in the guise of a human mage healer – had found them in the morning, in the corner of town where the refugees huddled together, and brought him back to full health with but a fraction of her power. Though she had to draw out the healing process on purpose – past experience had taught her that humans were suspicious creatures. Performing 'miracles' too many times in a row had earned her the ire of religious folk before, and she was thrown out of the very same village she had aided.

It pained her, the necessity of this deliberate show; how many more lives could she have saved while she was taking her time with one patient? But this act would do more good in the long run, and so Auriel performed, even if unwillingly. Sometimes, ignorance really was bliss.

She raised both hands and shook her head when the farmer's son held out a coin pouch. "No. I thank you, but I require no recompense."

"We insist, Lady Kamilah," he said, using his father's honorific for her, and pushed the pouch into her hands. "Our father's life is worth more than what we have, and I only regret that we haven't more coin to give."

'Kamilah' took a breath, and sighed softly. She took the pouch – as light as its owners looked – and opened it. Withdrawing a single silver coin, she pulled at the drawstrings and returned the pouch. "This is all I need."

"But–," he said uncertainly, and Kamilah smiled.

"Do not worry for my wellbeing, child. Your family comes first. You will need coin to feed them, no?"

The young man wavered, turning around to look at his family. He swallowed thickly and nodded. "Thank you."

Kamilah bowed her head in farewell, and rose to her feet. As she stood among the sitting refugees, a voice called out to her.

"Kamilah!"

It was Cirelle, waving at her from the healer's tent set up beside the refugee camp. Kamilah picked her way through the crowd and nodded at the town's healer when she arrived.

"Is there anything you need?"

"Yes. I need to give you this." Cirelle held up the pouch in her hand with a grin. "Those nobles in Caldeum finally coughed up the gold for us. It's not much, but I've to give you this. No, no!" Cirelle added when Kamilah started to argue. "You've taken the least gold among all of us, but you've done the most work around here. You deserve this."

"But…" Kamilah started to say, but then Cirelle looked over her shoulder with great interest. She turned around curiously, and caught sight of the demon hunter marching through the town gates, making a beeline for the mayor. Kamilah could recognise her from a mile away – but not just because she was the only demon hunter in town. The woman bore a tattoo beneath her left eye, and emanated such a dark, menacing aura that few dared approach her. The hunter had arrived in town just the day before, then mysteriously left hours later on some unspoken mission.

"Scary, isn't she?" Cirelle whispered beside her. "I've heard about demon hunters, but I've never expected them to be so… _dark_. This one looks like she'll cut down demons and humans alike. Passed by her yesterday, and it's almost like I could  _feel_  her hatred, you know?"

Kamilah nodded, for she did know. Even from this distance, she could feel that very hatred burning deep within the woman, and she marveled at how the hunter hadn't… _suffocated_  under its grip. Kamilah moved forward unconsciously, with Cirelle following behind her, until they came within hearing range of the mayor and hunter's heated argument.

"They are gathering their forces to the north," the hunter growled. "And they will surely march on your town in a few days. You  _must_  send your fighters to eliminate it before they move."

"I will not send good men and women on a suicide mission," the mayor barked back. "There is no guarantee that they will attack us. We are a small town, invaluable and–"

"Do you think they care about your 'value'?" the hunter snarled. "You are humans. That is reason enough for them to kill you."

"No. What you propose is insanity, and we will have no part of this–!" He let out a squeak when the hunter grabbed his collar and yanked him forward. Kamilah could see him tremble as he met the hunter's venomous gaze.

"Then you don't deserve to live," she hissed. "But I won't allow your cowardice to doom the rest of your town." She shoved him back, and the mayor fell to the ground. He didn't even dare to look indignant at the rough handling.

"I will destroy that demon's nest myself," the hunter declared, her voice carrying over to the mayor's guards. She spun around with a sweep of her crimson cloak, stalking towards the gates while the guards looked down in shame. None of them even twitched in the hunter's direction, much less followed her.

Kamilah's gaze remained on the hunter as she approached the gates, and made a decision. She shoved the coin pouch into Cirelle's hands, telling her to  _'distribute it among the refugees'_ , and ran for the healer's tent. She picked up her single travel pack and slung it over her shoulder, then sprinted for the gates as Cirelle yelled,  _'Kamilah, where are you going–!'_

The hunter moved fast – it took Kamilah a while before she caught up.

"Hunter! Please wait a moment!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, whirling around in surprise. Her brows furrowed in a frown as Kamilah slowed into a jog, and reached her.

"You shouldn't be out here," the hunter said. Her voice deep and rough, tone placid – but with half her face hidden beneath the shadows of her hood, the statement might as well be a threat. "It is dangerous."

"So it is. That is why I am offering my aid. I will accompany you to the demon's nest."

Though Kamilah appeared confident – as she was – a hint of grim amusement flickered over the hunter's features. Her eyes roved up and down Kamilah, taking in her simple robes and belt pouches and pack, then said, "No."

"I assure you, I will be of help."

"No, you will not. Though you are capable of healing wounds, you aren't built to sustain them."

Beneath her human mask, Auriel felt the first twinge of indignation in her eons of existence – then amusement. How unexpected; countless insults and mockeries from the very demons of hell hadn't bothered her, yet a flyaway comment by a mortal hunter had bit right into her. Sanctuary had no end of surprises for her, it seemed.

"You will find that I am more than capable of–"

"I will not debate this. Return to town at once." The hunter turned around, sunlight glinting off the burnished metal of her armour and crossbows.

"Hunter–," Kamilah started to say, but the hunter had taken off at a run. Presumably for the demon nest.

Kamilah followed after her at a distance, opting to stay back as the hunter wished, and would only act should her aid be required. She moved under the shadows of the trees lining the wide dirt road, keeping up with the hunter easily thanks to her angelic stamina. It took the better part of an hour, before they reached a tall cliff with a cave entrance surrounded by human corpses and demonic fetishes. From where Kamilah crouched by a tree, she could smell the stink of blood and rotting flesh, and the fetid, acidic tang of demon musk. The putrid air didn't seem to deter the demon hunter, who drew her crossbows and plunged headlong into the cave.

Reaching out with her magic, Kamilah could detect no demons on the surface around the cave and surrounding cliff. So she sat under the shade of the tree, meditating as she waited for the hunter to resurface. If she did resurface.

* * *

The sun had nearly set by the time the hunter reappeared. Kamilah perked up, eyes widening when she noticed the hunter's state. She trudged out with a heavy limp, right arm hanging by her side. Her left hand clutched at a spot near her stomach, fingers slick with red. Her singed hood had fallen back from disheveled hair matted with blood and gore.

Kamilah stood quickly and ran forward. She stopped midway when a crossbow snapped up in her direction.

The hunter's eyes widened as she lowered her weapon. "I thought I told you–!" A wet cough cut off the rest of her sentence, and more blood spilled past her bloodstained lips.

Kamilah rushed over to her, holding the hunter by the shoulders. She felt the woman stiffen and wince under her touch, but didn't move away. The hunter's face was scrunched in pain, and she staggered along as Kamilah guided her into the safe cover of the forest. Her hand still gripped her crossbow tightly, knuckles white. She refused to let it go even after Kamilah helped her to sit, and the healer had to pry the weapon from her hand – which the hunter only allowed after she had set protective wards around them.

Guiding the hunter so she lay on the ground, Kamilah assessed the damage. It was much, much worse than any wound she had tended to in the past month – or even seen on dead soldiers. Lacerations, fire and acid burns, tears, slashes, and broken bones. All these would've reduced a human to desperate tears, but the hunter made no sound even as Kamilah plucked bits of claws from her flesh. With this one, Kamilah spared no expense. They were alone, and her patient was in a dire state. She poured her magic into the hunter, angelic energy mending every wound in her body and revitalising her in an instant.

The hunter stared at her, then brought her own hands up in disbelief. "How did you–?"

Kamilah waved a hand over her face, and she fell into a magically-induced sleep. Nothing would wake her until she awoke herself. Satisfied, Kamilah clipped the crossbow onto her belt, then carried the hunter on her back. She teleported to the outskirts of Loroven, then continued on foot towards the town.

* * *

She was washing her hands in a small tub when Cirelle patted her shoulder and whispered, "The hunter's looking for you."

"Oh?"

"She's outside the tent."

"I'll be there soon."

Kamilah wiped futilely at the bloodied spots on her tunic, before adjusting the belt around her waist and walking out of the tent. The hunter waited for her with hands clasped behind her back, eyes turning towards her the instant she stepped out. Kamilah looked the hunter over quickly; she appeared well-rested and less morose than the previous day. She had dispensed with the full-armoured gear, and instead wore simple leather armour over her tunic and leggings. Even without the deadly crossbows strapped to her back, she still emanated a distinctly lethal aura that made others give her a wide berth.

The hunter's demeanour didn't concern Kamilah in the slightest, however. "Good morning, hunter. I am glad to see you well," she greeted with a smile, approaching her visitor with ease.

Nodding, the hunter said, "You brought me back here."

"Yes, I did." Kamilah waited patiently as she was scrutinised by eyes reminiscent of the golden desert sands. Until then, she hadn't the chance to truly look upon the hunter's face – she had only ever seen it partially hidden under the shadow of her hood or in the dark of night. Now, as she stood under the bright morning sun, Kamilah saw that the hunter was beautiful. Like a diamond, she mused – hard and able to cut, but with an elegance to captivate any who laid eyes upon it.

"You ignored my warnings to stay in town."

"I–"

"But you have given me aid where no one else would. For that, I thank you."

Kamilah's argument died on her tongue, quietly surprised by the hunter's humility. She watched as the hunter took the coin pouch from her belt and held it out to Kamilah. Judging by the muted clink from within, it was easy to tell the pouch was heavy.

"I do not require gold, hunter. It was merely my duty to–" Again, she was caught off guard by the hunter, who thrust the pouch towards her. When she didn't raise her hands to take it, the hunter let go of the pouch, prompting Kamilah to reach up instinctively and catch it. "Hunter–"

"Good day, healer." She bowed her head, then marched off.

"Hunter! Wait–!"

Kamilah stopped after taking a few steps forward, clutching the pouch to her chest as the hunter strode up the street and turned the corner. She looked down at the weighty coin purse in her hand, and sighed.

* * *

The pouch lay untouched at the bottom of her pack for the rest of the week. Kamilah had taken a peek at its contents, and found only gold pieces inside. No silver nor copper. She felt a twinge of guilt at the sight – Kamilah had amassed a small fortune in her years as a human healer, accumulated from the little tips she had accepted from her patients. She didn't need the money, being an angel who needed neither food nor drink to survive, or even sleep. So she spent her money where it was needed most, to aid starving villages, broken families, beggars and lepers and those struggling to survive on the streets. But no matter how hard she tried, her own purse only seemed to grow heavier the longer she traveled through Sanctuary.

This gift from the hunter, she decided, shouldn't go uncompensated.

Kamilah kept her ears pricked for the entirety of the hunter's stay. In the one week she spent in town, the hunter had spoken to messengers, runners and mercenaries, always looking for signs of strife or obvious demon activity. She had her armour and weapons repaired, bought new maps, stocked up on rations, and eventually she was ready to leave town.

So it was when the hunter strode out of the town gates, that she found an unassuming healer dressed in travel gear, waiting for her with a polite smile. She slowed her pace, and came to a stop before Kamilah.

"What are you doing here?"

"I will be joining in your travels, Lady Hunter," Kamilah said simply, taking a pinch of delight in the confusion that flitted past the hunter's features.

But it didn't take long for a reply. "No."

"But I will."

"No, you will not," the hunter said imperiously – though scarcely as threatening as the archangel Imperius, Kamilah thought drily. "My work is dangerous, and I will not waste time looking out for weak stragglers."

"I trust you will not find me weak. I am a healer by trade, but I am trained as a mage as well. I will not require protection."

" _No_. Return to town. I am not in the mood for arguments."

As the hunter turned around, Kamilah said, "My dear hunter, I do believe you have misunderstood me." She smiled again when the hunter back whipped around, fixing her with a glare. "My intention was never to gain your permission. I have decided to aid you on your travels and further your mission to exterminate demonkind. Even if you refuse my company, I will follow you as I have done before."

The hunter's brows drew together in a deep frown. She clenched her jaw and growled, "I will not protect you each time we run across a demon horde."

"Of course. I will still follow you, nevertheless."

"But  _why?_ " the hunter snapped.

"Your cause is noble, and I think you could use some help."

"I don't need your help. I've been on my own for years."

"Yes, I can tell. Your…" Kamilah hesitated before finishing her sentence.

"My–?"

"No, it's nothing. If you've been on your own for so long, surely some company can't be that bad, can it? Besides, what have you got to lose?"

"Oh, I don't know. Let me think." The hunter tilted her head up, looking at the sky in a display of sarcasm. "Maybe, seeing another innocent die in a fight that is  _not hers._  All because she thought it'd be some adventure by following me around?"

"I've told you, I'm a mage. I am not helpless."

"Sure, and I'm the Empress of Caldeum."

"Oh, so you're an empress? Shouldn't you be in the palace, leading your people?"

"No, I–!" the hunter burst out in frustration. "I am not the empress!"

"Then why did you say you were?"

"I–, you–," the hunter stuttered, before swallowing her words and falling silent to preserve her dignity. She glared at Kamilah, breathing deeply. "Fine. But it will be your death contract. I will take no responsibility for you." Without waiting for a response, she spun on her heel, yanking on her cape so it draped over her shoulder.

Kamilah broke out into a bright smile and fell in step with the hunter, keeping up with her brisk pace easily. "May I know your name, hunter?"

Another glare in her direction. The hunter snapped her gaze back to the earthy road ahead and grunted, "Ana."

"Ana, it is good to make your acquaintance. I am Kamilah."

"I know. The 'angel' that Loroven was blessed with," Ana growled and tugged her hood over her head, obviously still simmering from their argument just seconds before.

"Ah, they do tend to go overboard with their praises." Kamilah waited, but no reciprocal banter came. Sensing her companion's reluctance to speak at the moment, she decided to end on a placating note. "I realise I was rather forceful before, Ana. And I apologise. But I am truly thankful that you have accepted my company."

Ana stopped walking so abruptly, that Kamilah took a good handful of paces ahead before following suit. Kamilah turned around curiously, meeting the heavy stare leveled towards her. After a few long seconds, Ana lowered her eyes before shifting her gaze forward again.

As she passed by Kamilah, she said, "Be thankful if you survive."


	22. Wish It So - 3

After days of quiet wallowing, to be outside the pendant again was a breath of fresh air – quite literally. Kamilah materialised amid a mist of lilac, and found herself standing just a few steps away from the edge of a plateau. Ana stood beside her, with arms akimbo and an easy smile on her face. She looked Kamilah over, a hint of sharpness in her friendly gaze.

"Fancy meeting you here."

Kamilah took a deep breath, eyes fluttering shut as she exhaled through her nose, dousing the lick of annoyance that arose reflexively at Ana's greeting. She heard a quiet chuckle, then looked over at her companion.

"Feeling better?" Ana asked.

"Barely." Kamilah crossed her arms when another gust of wind swept over the plateau, and gazed out at the endless desert stretching out before them in smooth rises and dips. "Why are you here? There is nothing as far as I can see."

"Nothing?" Ana laughed softly. "Then you're not looking properly. If you're talking about settlements, there are two. One there, and over there." She pointed towards the south, then northeast. "And there  _is_  something here, for those who seek it." Waving her hand in a small circle, Ana continued, "There is quiet here. Peace. It's a good place to be, if you're looking to escape from large cities filled with dirty little mortals."

Kamilah tilted her head slightly. "You're learning well."

"Thanks." Ana's gentle smile widened. "I came here to get away for a while. Thought this would do you a little good as well."

Glancing drily at her, Kamilah replied, "Not if it's this dull."

Ana snorted. "Nothing ever impresses you, huh?"

"Nothing you know."

"And there you are," Ana drawled. "Glad to know you're feeling better."

A retort rose to Kamilah's tongue as she turned to her companion, but she paused after taking a breath. She  _did_  feel a little lighter – a striking change from the utter flatness of her previous mood. Then her brows furrowed, Kamilah starting to feel annoyed that the human had divined her state of mind so easily.

"Ah-ha," Ana continued, smile growing into a grin at her frown. "See? It's doing you good, isn't it?"

"No, shut up."

"There we go."

Kamilah rolled her eyes as Ana walked away from the edge with that triumphant smile on her face. Following the human towards her backpack, she remained standing as Ana sat down heavily and rummaged around in the bag. Fishing out a package of preserved meat, Ana held out a strip to Kamilah and gestured for her to sit down. She kept waving the piece of dried meat insistently until Kamilah couldn't stand the sight anymore. The djinni finally sank onto the sandy ground, jerking the meat from Ana's fingers.

"My, my," Ana said mid-bite. "Looks like the air's doing you  _too_  much good."

"Did you bring me out just to spite me?" Kamilah growled, taking a small bite of jerky and instantly regretting it. Fighting the urge to spit it out, she chewed and swallowed it quickly.

"Well…not really." Ana took her sweet time speaking, biting off another piece of meat. "I wanted to ask if you've…decided on anything. About your situation." She tapped at the pendant she wore.

Kamilah let out a soft sigh. "No. I don't know."

"Really. Are you still going to continue your research? I can take you wherever you want, you know. I can help you."

She fixed Ana with an impassive stare. Kamilah knew she would extend her aid, and to be honest, Kamilah  _needed_  Ana's help to break free. The djinni was not in a place to refuse – unless she wanted to stay prisoner – but still…

"Before you offer to help, you should know that the circumstances of my imprisonment was…volatile."

"Oh?" Ana leaned forward, her curiosity piqued.

"Suffice to say, I suspect the one who imprisoned me is still alive, and he might still be hunting me down – along with a few of my enemies during the time."

"Oh? Is he another djinni?"

"No. He is human."

Ana frowned, tilting her head back skeptically. "But you've been trapped for hundreds of years, right? He can't still be alive."

"He can," Kamilah stated plainly. "For he is a lich."

Opening her mouth soundlessly for a few moments, Ana appeared at a loss for words until she found an appropriate one. "Crap."

"'Crap', indeed." Kamilah looked down at her unappetising strip of jerky, then handed it back to Ana, who took a huge and nervous bite from it. She steeled her heart at the uncertain expression on the human's face. "Do you still want to help?"

Chewing slowly, Ana spoke – more to herself than anything. "A lich, huh?" She cocked her head in thought. "Me, a mundane human against some crazy undead immortal, who has his soul locked away in some jar? Sounds suicidal."

 _You won't fight him alone,_  Kamilah wanted to say, but she kept silent. She wanted to see, to  _know_  what kind of person this human truly was.

"Honestly, this sounds absolutely, fucking insane." A smile spread across Ana's lips. "Sign me up."

A fool, Kamilah decided. An impetuous, short-sighted fool. "I cannot guarantee you a reward. And I don't have to tell you that this may cost you your life."

"Please, like hunting bandits doesn't come with a risk?" Ana waved her half-eaten jerky nonchalantly. "Danger's been part of my life for a long time. This is no different. Besides, I  _do_  want to help."

A fool, but a well-intentioned one. "Are you sure?"

"Kamilah, you need help. With your imprisonment,  _and_  your personality," Ana said, obviously fighting an urge to laugh. "I can't help you with the second, but I can help with the first. And I will. So stop second-guessing my decision and tell me where you want to go from here."

Kamilah visibly bristled at the jab, but oddly enough, her anger didn't flare. In its place was indignation, and the need to fire a smart retort back at Ana. With monumental effort, Kamilah held her tongue, recognising that humility might serve her better in this situation.

"I don't require much at the moment. Just continue traveling, and let me do my research whenever possible."

"Got it."

"Was there anything else?"

"No, not really. Well–, wait!" Ana changed her mind when Kamilah had dissolved into mist, forcing her to coalesce again. "Um, well. I was…wondering." She scratched at her jaw as a faint shade of red grew on her cheeks. "Since you're kind of free now, does that mean…no more wishes?"

Kamilah blinked, staring at Ana, who wore a sheepish expression. "You still want wishes? You've never gotten anything you wanted from me."

"Well," Ana said slowly. "I…never really  _wanted_  anything, so to speak. I just thought it was fun, you know? To see how you'd react and what you'd do with the wishes."

"You're very odd."

"I know," Ana sighed. "Look, I don't want to force you to grant more wishes or anything. If you don't want to…"

Without her knowing, the corner of Kamilah's lips curved in a small smile. "Very well. I will still grant you wishes." She nearly chuckled at the way Ana's face brightened instantly. "But I reserve the right to decline your requests."

"Of course!" Ana grinned, almost bouncing on the spot.

"So, do you have a wish now?"

"Well, not really, no." She hummed, looking around at the barren surface of the plateau. "Actually, could you give me a tent? A nice and comfortable tent to sleep in for the night. I don't much feel like climbing down."

Kamilah waved a hand, and after a soft burst of magic, a sturdy tent appeared before Ana's eyes. "Enjoy."

She returned to the pendant after Ana's thanks, listening to the human's amazement as she examined the tent, which bore no ridiculous faults. It was just a sturdy, normal tent.

 _"No tricks this time?"_  She heard Ana say.  _"Are these…protective wards?"_  Ana laughed.  _"My, I think you're going a little soft on me, Kamilah."_

"You wish," the djinni snorted, still unaware of the smile she wore.

* * *

And so they went on with their travels – Ana with a spring in her step the first time Kamilah willingly agreed to follow her into a city. Though Ana knew it was mainly for the library inside, she did notice Kamilah's lack of protest when she visited shops to purchase supplies and repair her equipment. In fact, Kamilah seemed a little more interested in the 'mundane' world around her now, often examining new inventions she hadn't seen before, even if insignificant. She had muttered a thanks when Ana bought her a hollow wooden figurine of sitting cat, with a small gem embedded inside that made its eyes light up, before its head lifted to reveal a store of candy inside. A toy meant to amuse kids, but Kamilah held it in her hand for the entire day, picking out bits of colourful candy and patting the cat's head with a finger.

Still, Kamilah's main interest remained in the libraries, so that was where they spent much of their time as well. Kamilah had allowed Ana to help, by scanning through historical records and copying each notable, magical event into her personal notebook. It was dull and tedious and made her eyes hurt at the end of each day, but Ana was careful not to let any information elude her studious eye. Some days, she reflected on how ironic it was that she spent most of her childhood trying to skip school for combat training, only to have her favourite vocation lead her back to the books again.

Irony or no, it was gratifying to catch a glimpse of Kamilah's little smiles whenever she handed over the notes, though she had learnt not to stare or the smile would disappear, when the djinni fixed her with a curious gaze. Ana always played off her lapses casually, but there was once when her tongue had run ahead of her.

"How about a kiss as thanks?" Ana said, panicking wildly on the inside even as she kept the crooked smile plastered on her face.

Kamilah stared back at her coolly. "Is that a wish?"

"Uh–" Her internal panic escalated. Was Kamilah _actually_ going to consider her wish? A bout of foolhardiness gripped her, and she said, "Yes."

The djinni cocked her head thoughtfully. "Close your eyes."

"Wh–, what?"

"Close your eyes," Kamilah repeated.

Heart racing, Ana glanced around their inn room as if looking for help, then closed her eyes as instructed. The seconds dragged on, anticipation rushing through her veins and spiking when she felt a warm breath mingle with hers. Ana tilted her head up when their noses brushed together, and was rewarded with a soft kiss on her lips. Wearing a giddy smile as they parted, Ana opened her eyes to find–

She exclaimed, shoving the stranger away as she tried to scoot backwards, nearly falling off her chair in the process. Ana's heart still thudded rapidly in her chest as she looked closer at the beautiful woman smiling at her, then at the smug djinni seating by the table.

"What is this?" Ana asked.

"You wanted a kiss."

"…I meant, a kiss from  _you_."

Kamilah raised a brow, then waved her hand. The stranger disappeared in a blink of light as Ana righted herself on the chair. "Fine," Kamilah said. "Come here."

Feeling a little dubious now, Ana inched her chair closer to Kamilah's. She leaned in when Kamilah beckoned with a finger, closing her eyes in a show of trust, then flinched backwards when bone-hard knuckles crashed right into her mouth.

" _Ow!_ " Ana fell off the chair this time, clutching at her mouth. "What the fuck!"

"You didn't say a kiss with what."

"Oh, fuck you," Ana groaned and looked at her hand, relieved to find no blood on it. Her teeth ached from the punch's impact, and a pout made its way onto her lips. "I hate you."

Kamilah let out a short sigh, then knelt down beside Ana. Grabbing her by the collar, the djinni pulled her forward and covered her mouth with a hand. A refreshing coolness spread from Kamilah's palm as she worked her healing magic, and the pain in Ana's teeth and lips vanished.

"You're such a bitch," Ana grumbled.

"And you're an idiot."

* * *

As they traveled longer together, their bickering started becoming more common. Their words still bore some barbs now and again, but they remained harmless for the most part – as it was with Ana's wishes. Kamilah played her usual tricks – like conjuring for Ana a pair of indestructible boots made of an alloy so tough and heavy, one could scarcely leave a scratch on them, much less lift the boots off the ground for a walk. Her twists in Ana's wishes were entertaining, and even if she did injure Ana on accident, she would heal the damage immediately.

She was becoming more considerate, at least. Though Ana wouldn't tell her that, not unless she wanted another pie with such a 'gripping' flavour, that it held her in a trance for nearly an hour before Kamilah deigned to snap her out of it.

Then Ana started pondering over Kamilah's magic, how she seemed capable of conjuring anything she wanted, and how powerful she actually was. To Ana's surprise, Kamilah admitted that her mastery of conjuration was basic at best, and that destructive magic was her forte, her  _art_. That morsel of information came in useful when Ana had to tackle a bandit camp for a bounty – she had learnt there were a few mages among the bandits, and needed some arcane help to ensure her success. Instead of hiring a mercenary, Ana asked Kamilah for aid – which she got, but not without a day's worth of pleading and puppy eyes.

She was rewarded though, with a firsthand experience of how devastating Kamilah's powers could be. After shooting down a handful of guards, Ana barely had to lift her bow when Kamilah hit her stride, raining fire and lightning down upon the bandits. She seemed to enjoy it, finally cutting loose after years of restraint, and Ana had to rein her back a little before she destroyed the proof of bounty – the bandit leader's shield – along with the entirety of the camp. It was rather terrifying, truth be told, to watch Kamilah reduce a group of hardened criminals to ashes with but a flick of her hand. Ana hinted her concern in a joking comment the day after, but Kamilah had picked up on her unease and promised not to take innocent lives.

Having spent months traveling with the djinni, Ana found little trouble in letting her guard down around Kamilah again. Though she did become tense, hoping that Kamilah's promises were steadfast, when they stopped by a village to rest. It was a peculiar little settlement far removed from major trade routes, and its inhabitants were…subtly hostile towards strange travelers – a label that fit Ana and Kamilah perfectly. Ana noticed many staring at the tattoo under her eye, and soon learnt the reason why, when the village elder invited them for religious worship later in the day. Their local religion was different than that of the larger kingdom, revering new gods instead of the traditional pantheon – which included the god whom Ana's tattoo represented.

Ana had declined him from the start, keeping a most polite façade even when the elder became  _most_  insistent, until Kamilah rammed the first and last nail into their coffin.  _'Gods aren't real,'_  Kamilah had scoffed, and all colour promptly drained from the elder's face. He gave a thin smile then, and offered them a curt welcome before taking his leave.

Since then, the village had turned from unwelcoming to positively uncomfortable. But Ana had to stay longer while her steel bracers were being fixed, so they gritted their teeth and bore the unwelcome attention stoically. Just two days in, there were already rumours of the 'two beautiful strangers' being thralls of a qarinah – a succubus who drains humans of energy through their dreams. Ana felt strangely flattered, though Kamilah – proud djinni that she was – was chafing under the gossip.

"Stupid, dirty, gullible peasants," Kamilah muttered, sitting by the window with Ana. The two of them were nursing their own cups of tea, watching the sky darken as evening approached.

"We could've avoided all this if you'd just kept your mouth shut," Ana pointed out.

Kamilah shot her a glare. "I'm merely speaking the truth. I've never seen even a  _trace_  of a god in my entire existence."

"Maybe gods aren't meant to be seen?" Ana mused, taking another sip of the horrible tea the inn had served them. She suspected the low-quality leaves were chosen on purpose.

A derisive snort from the djinni. "There are no gods. Only charlatans masquerading as one."

"Hm."

"Do you believe in gods?"

"Not really, no."

"But you wear the mark of one."

"Ah, this." Ana touched her tattoo. "It's more for personal pride than anything, really. I'm a good shot, and I'm good at protecting innocents from harm. Hey," she added when Kamilah rolled her eyes. "It makes sense, alright?"

"Only to you, obviously."

"Well, that's what religion is, isn't it? It's all about what makes sense to people. Or how it helps them make sense of things." She took another sip of tea, scrunching her face as she gave up, and placed the cup back on the table beside them. "I'm not sure if the gods exist, but this…" Ana pointed at the tattoo. "It reminds me to always fight at my best, and that is enough."

Though Kamilah tilted her head, she was still obviously unconvinced, but Ana let her be. Looking out of the window, Ana spotted the village elder strolling down the street, nodding and smiling at passers-by before heading into his house opposite the inn. He lived in a building notably larger than the rest, and had his own chicken coop and cow pen beside it.

"The elder's quite an ass, though," Ana remarked. She had ventured out of the village the previous day to hunt down a pack of wolves preying on the village's livestock, but the elder had sniffed at her accomplishment, and gave her only half of the promised bounty.

"Now that, I agree."

Ana hummed a flat note, eyes roving over the elder's house, until her gaze landed on the cow pen. An impish smirk grew on her lips. "Kamilah, I want a wish."

"Is it to remove this village from existence?"

"No, nothing so drastic. Not to mention  _evil_." She looked at Kamilah pointedly, snickering when the djinni sighed in apparent disappointment. "I want you…to turn the elder into a cow."

Ana met Kamilah's gaze steadily, smirk growing into a grin as she curled her index fingers and thumbs together, pantomiming the milking of a cow. The djinni stared at her longer, then a sly smile appeared on her face as well. Raising an index finger, she waved around in circles, clouds of magic trailing with her fingertips. Kamilah snapped her fingers, and the magic was done.

A scream pierced the air, and seconds later, the elder's wife burst through the front door of the house. Both women let out playful giggles and slid off their chairs to sit on the floor, so that no one could see them through the window. Listening to the wife practically shriek her husband's misfortune to the gathering crowd, they had to clamp a hand over their mouths, lest the villagers catch wind of their laughs.

* * *

With such an obvious trick played on the village's leader, Ana deemed it prudent to leave the very next day – but she was not without mercy, and told Kamilah to turn the elder back into a human before they left the inn. Suspicious gazes followed them all the way to the smithy, where the blacksmith tossed Ana's bracers over, and refused to speak. As the women headed towards the village's entrance, they spotted the guards closing the wooden gates, and knew trouble was afoot. They stopped after realising that a crowd had gathered in the square around them, and turned on their heels to find the elder at the head of a small mob, glaring at them with fury burning in his eyes.

"Did you think you could leave after playing your little trick,  _witches?_ "

"I told you, we should've left him as a cow," Kamilah muttered beside her.

"What trick?" Ana said, raising her hands in a proclamation of innocence. "I know no magic and can cast none. I have no clue–"

"Save your lies for the gods, you demons," he spat. "They will judge you for what you've done."

"Hey!" Ana barked. "I already told you, we know  _no_  magic. We are innocent. We can no more conjure a mere wisp than…than make crows fall from the sky!"

Seconds passed in the silence that followed Ana's shout, and before she could do anything else, something fell onto the ground between her and the elder in a loud  _splat_. Ana looked down at the dead crow as more solid splattering could be heard around them, and she slowly turned her gaze towards Kamilah, who was obviously biting down on her lip to hide a smile.

"Kamilah…"

"Take my advice," the djinni said, voice low as the mutterings from the crowd grew louder and angrier. "Run."

Kamilah turned and flung a hand out, parting the gathered people behind them with a blast of magic. As the villagers fell to the ground, the djinni disappeared into her pendant, leaving Ana alone in the middle of an angry village mob.

" _Get her!_ "

Ana bolted from the spot, sprinting for her very life as the crowd behind merged into a single mass and closed in on her. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, her feet pounding against the ground as she ran for the closed gates. The pendant on her chest grew warm, and Ana felt a new energy burst to life within her, filling her limbs with the intense hum of magic. Her strides grew wider as her running speed grew impossibly quicker. She focused on the wooden gates, another wave of energy crashing over her, and she leapt up higher than she had expected. The tip of her boot caught onto the metal bracing of the gate, and she kicked instinctively, propelling herself upwards until she vaulted cleanly over the top of the gates.

She let out a euphoric laugh when she landed effortlessly on her feet, barely even feeling the impact against the ground. Looking back at the guards staring at her wordlessly, she tossed them a salute and took off as the gates started to open.

Ana ran, and continued running for a much longer distance than her normal stamina ever allowed, until she was satisfied and came to stop. Bending over with hands on knees, Ana laughed through heavy pants, eyes darting down when the pendant hanging from her neck glowed again. She straightened herself when Kamilah materialised before her, and gave another laugh.

"The crows were  _really_  uncalled for," Ana could scarcely say through her heavy breaths, but she managed anyway. "But it was  _hilarious_." She let out another whoop of laughter, slapping at her thigh. "Thanks by the way. Couldn't have gotten out of this easily without your help–, what?" Ana said, noticing Kamilah's penetrating stare.

"You can use magic?" the djinni asked.

"What? No!" Ana waved her question away. "The only thing that's magical about me is my aim.  _And_  my pretty face."

"No, Ana." Kamilah stepped forward, and the severity in her expression gave Ana pause. "I merely gave you a boost of speed, to help you escape the village quickly."

"Yeah?"

"But didn't you notice it wasn't just your speed that was augmented?" Kamilah waited, and continued at the blank look on Ana's face. "Ana, when I gave you that bit of magic, you took it and made it  _more_. You took the little piece of energy I gave you, and spun it into a more potent magic. I granted you the speed, yes. But  _you_  gave yourself the agility and strength."

Ana stared at her, brows furrowed in deep skepticism. "That's…bullshit."

"Is it?" Kamilah grabbed her hands and lifted them. "Hold your hands there."

"Okay," Ana said slowly.

Kamilah held her palms over Ana's, sparks of energy coming to life between them. "Can you feel anything?"

"No."

Nodding, the djinni turned her focus back to the burgeoning magic. The warmth intensified on Ana's palms and the magic grew brighter, taking on an orange hue. Then, as Kamilah pulled her hands away, Ana felt a tug from deep within her body. A torrent of energy rushed up from her chest and through her arms, culminating in a searing blaze of fire on her palms. She panicked, flailing her hands about until Kamilah gripped onto her wrists, and the fires disappeared.

"What the hell did you do?" Ana asked, noting that there was no damage on her skin.

"I didn't do anything, except coax some magic from you. Ana," Kamilah said, more sincerely now. "You  _can_  use magic."

"But–, my family can't…"

"Maybe not, but y _ou_  can."

Still staring at her hands in disbelief, Ana curled and uncurled her fingers. "This is…unbelievable."

"Yes, it is. To think you've lived for this long and never even knew about it."

Ana huffed in laughter, clenching her fists once. "Well, now I know. I guess." She bounced on her feet restlessly, then took a deep breath and looked up at Kamilah. "Can you show me more?"


	23. Wish It So - 4

"Focus, Ana."

"I am focusing," she growled through gritted teeth. Ana stared hard at her upturned palms, trying to draw upon that energy within her for the umpteenth time. It was like fetching water from a shallow well in a drought – futile and utterly frustrating. It had been nearly a week, and a mere shower of sparks from a failed lightning spell was her most successful display. Without Kamilah as a catalyst to spark her magic to life, Ana was so  _impotent_  at it that she…that she could just _–_

" _Focus._ "

" _I am!_ " Ana snapped back at the djinni frowning at her in disapproval – and the warmth starting to gather in her palms manifested as a weak burst of light, before disappearing under the strong rays of the sun.

"Then what was that?" Kamilah barked at her, throwing fuel into the anger that flared in Ana.

"Why don't  _you_  tell me? Since you're the goddamned  _master_  at everything magical?" She was tempted,  _so_  tempted to slam her fist into the rough cliff face they stood by. Ana had stopped to rest under the shadow of the rocky overhang, then summoned Kamilah for a short magic lesson – a decision she dearly regretted now.

"You're not even tr–!" Kamilah stopped abruptly, glaring at Ana before closing her eyes. She took a deep breath, and unclenched her fists. "You're not opening yourself to the magic that is around you," she said slowly.

" _'Around'_  me?" Ana repeated incredulously, tone more biting than she intended. "First it's 'inside' me, now it's 'around' me?"

"Both are true," Kamilah replied. "But what is inside you, is your magical  _potential_. It is a part of your soul, the gateway through which you can reach out to the energies that reside within the realms."

"So I'm using my…'soul' to connect to some…magical reservoir?"

Kamilah cocked her head. "In a very vague sense, yes. It is like…" She heaved a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. Then she reached her hands towards Ana, who rested her own over Kamilah's. "Close your eyes."

Still dubious, Ana closed her eyes as instructed. She felt that familiar warmth between their palms and the glow in her chest, but this time, it wasn't directed outwards in a spell. Instead, it stayed in Ana as she felt the world open up beneath her feet. She grasped at Kamilah's hands reflexively, but relaxed after the vertigo passed. Ana loosened her grip, assured that she wasn't falling into a void she couldn't see.

"Stay calm," she heard Kamilah say.

Ana waited, feeling the glow within her swell. Then she felt…something else.  _Everything_ else. It must be the energies that Kamilah spoke of – some within her grasp, some far beyond. Some emanating a soft radiance, some enveloped in icy chill. Some constant and unwavering, some weaving in and out of perception. All incorporeal, yet so alive and  _real_.

In her curiosity, Ana tried reaching for one that sang to her in a sweet melody, and it responded to her touch. A stream of glittering energy flowed  _into_  her, and wrapped itself around the glow within her. Ana opened her eyes to find that Kamilah had taken her hands away, and in their place were small orbs of light hovering above her palms. A smile parted her lips as she marveled at how lively they looked, the lights shimmering as if they were beings of their own.

"Are these wisps?" Ana asked.

"Yes. You summoned them."

A soft giggle passed her lips, but her joy faded as quickly as the wisps dissolving before her eyes. "But I did it with your help," she muttered. "I…can't do it by myself."

"Try. Summon them again."

Ana growled, feeling that bit of apprehension rise yet again. There was little she couldn't do when she put her mind to it, but the thought of trying and inevitably failing at magic again… It was daunting. For the first time in a long while, Ana felt fear at the prospect of failure. And Kamilah's stern gaze certainly did  _not_  help.

She took a breath, then closed her eyes. Holding a palm up, she tried to visualise what she had seen before, to see and  _feel_  the energies of the realms. But all she saw was darkness. Cold, empty darkness – an all-too-familiar feeling. Without knowing it, Ana started shaking her head slowly in defeat, brows drawn together in a deep frown.

"Ana,  _relax_ ," she heard Kamilah intone before her. "Just relax and open yourself up."

"I can't," Ana said, feeling a burn in her chest that was thoroughly non-magical. She opened her eyes to glare down at her palm – which didn't even bear the slightest hint of warmth this time. "I can't!"

"You  _can._ "

"Not everyone can use magic!" Ana's simmering anger erupted. "You were  _wrong_. You're wrong, I can't use magic. I'm not a mage."

"Ana, I can train you," Kamilah said, volume rising to match hers. "I see the potential in you. You just need to  _try_  and try again–"

"I  _have_  been trying!" Ana yelled. "What the  _fuck_  do you think I've been doing for the past days? I've been trying so goddamned hard, and all you can say is 'focus' and 'try' and 'focus' again. Have you ever,  _ever_  considered the fucking fact that I've never used magic because I  _can't do it–_ "

"Then what use are you to me!" Kamilah shouted back. "If you can't do something as simple as summon a wisp by yourself–"

Ana barked a bitter laugh. "Yes, that's right. I'm no use. And guess what?" She yanked the pendant off her neck, its chain snapping cleanly in two. Ana flung it at the djinni, who stood still as it bounced off her shoulder and fell to the sand at her feet. "I refuse to be of any use to someone who judges my worth based on my  _usefulness_  to her.  _Fuck you_ ," she spat. "Find another lackey to do your dirty work for you."

"Ana," Kamilah said quietly, but Ana didn't turn to look at her.

Reaching down for her travel pack, Ana yanked the straps over her shoulders. She bent down once more to grab her water skin, then stormed off blindly into the desert. She didn't care where she went – anywhere was better than being near that damned pendant.

"Ana!"

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Ana reached the nearest village, her throat parched as she had neglected to drink from her water skin, so preoccupied by anger was she. Ana booked a room at the inn for a night, ate only half the stew she ordered, before a lack of appetite made her push the bowl away. She lay in bed for a while, but wound up pacing around her room after failing to clear her mind – to  _forget_  the stupid pendant that still tied her stomach in knots when she thought about it.

She had never felt so  _used_. She knew Kamilah needed help, and she had extended her hand willingly. She understood why Kamilah had pushed her so hard in the past week, and thus chose to endure the training. But what was it all for? To be moulded into a mere tool, a means to an end? Just what had she seen in Ana for all the months they had spent traveling together? A servant, a stooge, a  _fool?_

Before she knew it, a shout ripped through her throat as her fist collided into the wall. Once, twice, thrice, until her knuckles ached and she came back to her senses. Ana waited for the wave of anger to ebb, then let out a shaky breath and leaned her head against the wall. Kamilah needed her –  _relied_  on her. She hadn't the power to break free of the pendant –  _hells_ , she couldn't even pick the pendant up and walk with it, not without suffering an intense shock that left her trembling and gasping for air. She was still imprisoned and helpless, and would be under the mercy of whoever found her pendant next.

_Fuck._

Ana shook her head vigorously, but was unable to dislodge the last thought from her mind. She forced herself to lie in bed, but tossed and turned before succumbing to a restless sleep. She awoke in the early morning, staring up at the ceiling as the first strands of sunlight spilled through the window. Her ears echoed with the dismay in Kamilah's voice as she had called after Ana, an honest plea left unheeded when she was forsaken. Ana's heart clenched tighter at the memory, until she could bear the ache no longer.

It was three hours later that she returned to the same spot by the cliff, dismounting the horse she had rented from the village's stables. It took her a bit of searching, as the winds had covered the ground in a new layer of sand through the night. But after a brief moment of panic and determined scrabbling, Ana finally spotted the woven silver peeking through the sand. Relief flooded through her as she dug it up, but a heavy weight quickly settled in the pit of her stomach. Clenching her jaw, Ana slipped the pendant into her belt pouch, then rode back towards the village.

* * *

Kamilah sat cross-legged on the tatami-covered floor, gazing down at the warm cup of tea in her hands, lost in her lack of thought. An emptiness had occupied her mind, and she was vaguely aware of the light breeze that drifted through the pavilion. Slowly, she brought the cup to her lips. A sweet, light aroma filled her nose – a stark contrast to the blandness of the tea on her tongue. It was unexpectedly invigorating, and Kamilah took another sip, sighing softly in satisfaction.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Genji asked with a knowing smile, finally breaking the respectful silence he had kept for her.

"Yes, it is."

He nodded, then drank from his own cup as well. They fell into companionable silence again, already used to spending such tranquil moments together. Genji had reached out to her regularly since their first contact – if not to give a report on his progress, then to simply share his companionship. To a djinni who was unable to contact anyone from within her pendant, his company was akin to a breath of fresh air. And after her recent altercation, spending some time in Genji's astral sphere was a welcome retreat from dark, endless brooding.

"Does something trouble you?" Genji prodded gently.

Running her thumb over the rim of the cup, Kamilah admitted, "Yes."

She fell silent after that, gazing out at the meadow that surrounded them – a field of green made vibrant by stretches of bright, colourful flowers. But the sight did nothing for the tightness in her chest, as she yearned for an answer to an elusive question, one she couldn't fathom just yet. Kamilah searched and pondered, then settled for something simpler, "Do you begrudge me, Genji?" She turned her gaze towards the man sitting across the table, who had tilted his head curiously. "Do you begrudge me for what I have done to you in the past?"

Instead of hardening or turning dark, his expression lightened in understanding, another smile curving his lips. "No, I do not."

Kamilah's brows lowered in a slight frown. "Why?"

"You saved my life, Kamilah. Why would I begrudge you for that?"

"That is not…" Her voice trailed off as she considered his words. "I saved your life, yes. But only because it would be useful to me. And all the things I made you do after…"

Genji laughed softly. "I see. Do you feel regret?"

"Is this how regret feels like?" Kamilah deadpanned, wearing a wan smile.

"You tell me," he replied in mirth, and set his cup on the low table between them. "But to answer your question, I do not begrudge you for your past actions. You were a product of circumstance – power was the key to survival and agency within the Djinn hierarchy, and you were bred in that environment. You behaved in a manner that was expected of you."

"That is not an excuse. Look at yourself – you were raised in a similar environment, yet you refused to participate."

"And look at how well that turned out for me," he chuckled. "But don't mistake it for nobility or righteousness. I was simply a wastrel rebelling against my elders because I didn't care for oni politics, that's all." Genji drummed his fingers once on the table and sighed, "Neither of us were the most moral of people, Kamilah. And there is no excuse for what we've done in the past. But we  _can_  find our own ways to make amends."

He glanced over at Kamilah, whose eyes were fixed on the ground in a contemplative stare. "If you feel regret for your part in my past, don't. You saved my life, and you did not treat me unkindly. Sometimes, I do wonder if I could've achieved this state of peace without having lived through those bloody times." He lifted his cup again, and took a slow sip. "I wouldn't have understood the futility of spilling so much blood, so  _senselessly_ , if I hadn't experienced it for myself. In a way, you helped to pave a path of peace for me – even if unknowingly."

Kamilah huffed. "It is hard to look at you now, and think of you as the Dragon who fought by my side so long ago."

"I am glad." He ran a hand over his jet black hair, flashing her a grin at what he obviously took as a compliment. Then he softened and said, "But why the question in the first place? Did something happen? Or is it just your long years of introspection coming to a head?"

"In a manner of speaking." Kamilah drank the rest of her lukewarm tea, and set the cup down. Lacing her fingers together, she took a breath and said, "I had a…falling out with Ana."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "We had an argument, and I said something that made her seem like…what you were to me before."

"A tool?" Genji supplied helpfully, though it made her wince inside.

"Yes."

"Do you not need her help to break free of the pendant?"

"Yes, but–" Kamilah paused, taking a moment to collect her runaway thoughts. She composed herself, then spoke slowly, "I did not mean what I said. She is–, I can't…" Kamilah exhaled slowly, trying to ignore the twinge of fear at how  _fragile_  she felt inside. "She is not just a tool."

"Then what is she?"

"I don't know," she murmured. "But when she left my pendant – left  _me_  – behind, it…stung."

"You care for her." Genji gave a small smile when her gaze cut sharply towards him. "Or, you care about how she feels towards you. Why don't you treat her as a partner? Or a friend, like me? Well, assuming I can call myself your friend?"

Kamilah stared at him longer, then conceded, "Yes, you can."

His smile grew, before giving way to panic in an instant. "Wait – you said she left your pendant behind? She  _abandoned_  you? Where are you, I'll come get–!"

" _Relax_ , Genji. She came back."

He froze at the revelation, then heaved a dramatic sigh of relief. "Gods above, Kamilah. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Kamilah chuckled for the first time in the week since her argument. "I'm fine. If I wasn't, you'd have known the instant you called me here."

He rubbed at his temple with two fingers, shaking his head in exaggerated relief. "Anyway, as I was saying – treat her as a friend. Tell her how you feel, that you regret what you've said. Apologize to her."

She nodded, but was still hesitant. "What if I meant it, Genji? What if I really do see her as a tool?"

"If you do, we wouldn't be having this conversation," he pointed out with brows raised, as if stating a fact plain as day.

Kamilah sighed, resting her head in one hand. "This is going to be difficult."

"I know. Doing something for the first time is always challenging." He wore a terribly unrepentant grin when Kamilah shot a glare at him.

* * *

Ana kept her eyes forward, even as she felt the djinni coalesce beside her in the empty alleyway. She let Kamilah get her bearings first, before turning to look at her.

"Library," Ana said curtly, nodding at the building directly across the street. Without waiting for an acknowledgement, Ana started to walk forward, but was forced to stop when Kamilah gripped onto her wrist. She shot an irritated glance backwards, and waited for a few impatient seconds – during which Kamilah's lips parted, but not a sound came out. Lips curling downward, Ana yanked her wrist from Kamilah's grasp, and strode off towards the library.

She found an empty table in the corner of the building and left Kamilah there, walking off without a word towards the librarian's counter. When she returned with some blank parchments and writing implements, Kamilah already had a short stack of books on the table, and was engrossed in one of them. She set a few parchments, an inkwell and a nib pen in front of the djinni, then sat one seat away from her, starting to work on her own task for the day – a letter to her family.

She wrote home every month, just to let them know that she was still alive and kicking. As she wrote of her adventures on the parchment – omitting details about traveling with a djinni – the longing for home returned. Though Ana was happy enough on the road, the fact still remained that she hadn't been home for nearly a year. She enjoyed the freedom of her travels, yes, but she still loved her family. Maybe it was time to make a trip home–

Ana blinked when a small piece of parchment slid smoothly over the tabletop, coming to a stop right before her eyes. She read the fresh ink still glistening on the paper:  _'I'm sorry.'_

A small crease appeared between her brows, and she glanced up at Kamilah, who was looking at her with quiet anticipation. Frowning deeper, Ana pursed her lips and turned away from the parchment – only to have her attention drawn back when more letters were written magically over its surface.

_'I didn't mean what I said.'_

She scoffed, turning Kamilah's parchment over before continuing to write, determinedly ignoring the new letters being written on the upturned side. But it seemed her effort at ignorance had failed, for the anger still bubbled in the pit of her stomach, and the nib pen in her hand cracked under the stress of being pressed too hard against the table. The metal tip broke, and black ink flowed out of the tiny reservoir inside it, ruining Ana's unfinished letter with thick splotches.

A loud curse left her lips, earning her a few glances from fellow library-goers. She quickly dropped the pen into the inkwell, and was given pause when she found a brand new nib pen lying beside her unspoiled letter. She looked back at Kamilah, who was still gazing at her, now with a small, sheepish smile on her lips. Her expression was so disarmingly innocent – almost like that of a child's – and Ana couldn't help but soften at the sight. But she kept her face straight, lips pursed – who knew if this wasn't just a ploy of hers? She wouldn't put it past the djinni to act remorseful so she could secure Ana's help once more.

Reluctantly picking up the pen Kamilah had conjured for her, Ana dipped it into the inkwell. Her eyes drifted towards the small parchment as she did so, reading the short paragraph written in flowing script:  _'I am grateful for all that you have done for me. I have come to enjoy your company, and our travels together. I hope that you will forgive me – for what I have said, and anything that I have done in the past to hurt you. I would love to travel with you again, if you would have me.'_

Ana snorted softly, shooting Kamilah an incredulous look. The djinni seemed to deflate under Ana's stare, turning her eyes back down to her book in resignation. Ana's heart squeezed, as the last of her anger dissipated. She turned the parchment over, filling the blank space with her own crisp handwriting. Pushing the parchment back to Kamilah, she watched as the djinni read her reply:  _'You've already been traveling with me for the past week, you idiot'_

Kamilah looked up at her with a grateful, lopsided smile. Ana rolled her eyes plain enough for the djinni to see, before turning back to her letter with a soft curve on her lips.

* * *

"Mind conjuring some white wine for us?" Ana asked, flipping over the fish fillets sizzling in the frying pan.

"Why are you cooking?" Kamilah asked, with a bottle and two glasses already in her hands.

"Because I want to. I'm sick of travel rations. Besides," Ana added, gesturing her spatula at the woods, in the direction of the sea nearby. "We're at a port city, and it's been a long time since I've made something with fish."

"You know I can just conjure the food, right?"

"There's a difference between eating food prepared for you, and food that you've prepared yourself." Ana took the pan off the campfire, plated the fish beside the mixed greens and potatoes, then offered a plate to Kamilah. "Have you ever made a meal for yourself?"

"No," she admitted, handing Ana a glass of wine as she took the plate.

"You should. It always tastes more…unique than what you get at taverns." Ana sat down on the grass, poking a piece of potato and a few peppers on her fork, and delivered the large serving into her mouth. She chewed contentedly, watching Kamilah tap her own fork at the crispy surface of the fish, before taking a tentative bite. "How is it?"

Kamilah cocked her head appraisingly, wearing a hint of surprise on her face. "It's…good."

Ana couldn't help but chuckle. "Really? Have you never had better?"

"I  _have_  had better," Kamilah snipped back. "I'm just saying this is good as well."

"How nice of you," Ana crooned, as the djinni took a larger bite of fish. They tucked into their meals, eating by the crackling fire in silence. Ana had finished half of her plate when she looked up and asked, "So what have you been up to? You know, when you've been…in the pendant."

"Thinking, mostly." Kamilah shrugged, a wan smile on her lips. "Thinking of how I'd convince you to stay."

"I'd have thought it pretty obvious when I came back for you."

"It was a little hard to believe, after I watched you walk away."

The words struck Ana deeper than expected. She played idly with the vegetables in her plate, then set her fork down. "I'm sorry." Ana raised a hand when Kamilah started to speak. "I know I have every right to be angry, and I was. But I realise that I left you alone while you were still vulnerable. And…it couldn't have been easy, to be abandoned like that."

"I'm not as vulnerable as you think, Ana. But thank you for coming back." The corner of Kamilah's mouth curled in a fleeting smile, which disappeared when she looked down at her plate in thought. "Would you be angry if I said, I've also been thinking of ways to train your magic?"

"And there it is," Ana sighed heavily, gazing at the tentative expression on Kamilah's face. "Fine, I'll bite. What do you have in mind?"

"I think it'll be easier to show you."

* * *

"So this is the astral plane?" Ana asked, looking around at the pale pink nothingness that surrounded them. There was no sky or ground as far as Ana could see – for all she knew, she was standing on thin air. It was a little disorienting, but fortunately, Kamilah picked up on her unease.

"Yes, and it can appear however I want it to be." At the end of her sentence, their surroundings changed into a forest clearing similar to where Ana had made camp. Her physical body was currently in a meditative trance, sitting amid a circle of protective wards as she explored a new reality with her djinni companion.

Ana took a few experimental steps forward, deliberately stepping on twigs to hear them snap beneath her boots. She brushed a hand over the rough bark of a nearby tree, marveling at how realistic this astral environment seemed. In fact, if she hadn't known where she truly was, Ana wouldn't have suspected anything strange about this world. It was wonderful, and a little frightening at the same time. A mage could trap her in her own dreams, and she wouldn't even know it.

"Now, can you feel them?" Kamilah asked, bringing Ana out of her reverie. "Can you feel the magic around you?"

Turning around to face the djinni, Ana started to close her eyes, but stopped when she realised she  _could_. Kamilah was right – in a plane where magic was the only physical reality, Ana could easily feel the pools and streams of energy swirling about the realms. She reached out towards the melody singing ever sweetly in the charged canvas of the air, and coaxed a stream of magic into her body. Holding up her hands, Ana conjured a wisp in each palm effortlessly.

"I think that's a yes," she said, dismissing the wisps with a thought. Then she focused on something else, an older memory of Kamilah pulling upon the magic within her, bringing a fire to life in her palm. Ana listened for the hum of fire, tilting her head as she reached out with her mind, until a deep thrum resonated in her veins. She threw a hand out, unleashing a fierce, blazing torrent towards a tree. It caught on fire, which spread to the neighbouring trees with alarming speed, but Ana waved her hand instinctively, projecting an icy gust that froze the trees over.

"Holy shit," Ana laughed, giddy from power and the ease with which she wielded it. "You should've brought me here sooner!"

"Remember – it's easier to channel magic here. It will be a different story back in the mortal plane."

"Ah, right," she said, settling down from Kamilah's reminder. She flexed her fingers wistfully, feeling the electric charge of energy between them. "Kamilah, if I'm never able to use magic back in my world…"

"Then I will not force you," Kamilah replied. "And we'll have to get you some magical charms for protection."

Ana huffed in amusement. "What, that's it? You're not going to be even a  _little_  disappointed?"

"I will be disappointed, yes. But I would still be glad for your help – no matter what form it takes."

"Aw, how touching. Say any more, and you might even start to charm me." She grinned at Kamilah's eye roll. Tossing a small ball of flame between her hands, Ana asked, "Destructive magic is your forte, right?"

"Yes."

"Mind showing me what you can do?"

Kamilah inclined her head. "As you wish."

With a sweep of her hand, the forest around them vanished, leaving them standing in the middle of a sprawling grassland. The sky overhead darkened, and in the distance, a contingent of soldiers made of shadow rushed towards them. With a sharp burst of magic, Kamilah flew forward with fires burning bright in her fists. The first line of soldiers fell as charred ashes, then the fire was replaced with lightning, leaping between bodies and leaving them convulsing in its wake. More soldiers appeared on either side of the djinni, who raised a hand to the air, conjuring a spear made of pure energy. She flung the weapon into one of the advancing groups, cutting a large swath through the shadowed bodies.

Kamilah threw out more spears until she was surrounded, then leapt high above the soldiers before she was pierced on all sides by their blades. A harsh, electric blue swirled around her body as she made her descent, her right fist burning as bright as the sun. She slammed it down against the ground, sending an earthshaking shockwave that ripped through the rest of the shadows, and knocked Ana off her feet.

Ana laughed breathlessly from exhilaration, the wind knocked out of her lungs from Kamilah's magic. She gazed up at the approaching djinni and leapt to her feet in excitement, but her plea for a lesson in destruction was forgotten when she noticed a bright mark glowing on the side of Kamilah's neck. Pointing at what looked suspiciously like the tip of a wing, Ana asked, "What is that?"

Kamilah blinked in surprise, first touching the mark with her fingers, then looking down at herself. She didn't give a reply, a frown creasing her brows as she untied her sash hurriedly.

"Whoa." Ana held up her hands as Kamilah shirked her outer robes without second thought, then proceeded to undress until she stood in nothing but her underclothes. "What are you doing?"

"My tattoo," Kamilah said, turning around so Ana could get a good look at her back, left mostly exposed save for the breast band wrapped around her chest. "What does it look like?"

"A…falcon?" Ana ran an eye over the glowing tattoo, which encompassed nearly all of the djinni's back. One of the falcon's wings stretched up towards the side of her neck, and the other was wrapped over her right shoulder. "It's pretty impressive."

"A falcon?" Kamilah repeated in a hushed tone.

"You sound surprised."

"That's because I am." Kamilah half-turned towards her. "My tattoo – it's been stuck on the image of a snake ever since I was trapped in the pendant."

"Your tattoo can  _change?_ "

"It enhances the potency of my spells, and its form will shift according to the type of magic that I use. A falcon for destruction, a lioness for restoration…"

"And a snake for protection?" Ana guessed, recalling the attributes of each god in the pantheon – not without irony, for the djinni before her was decidedly an unbeliever.

"Yes. But I don't understand… There were so many times when I wanted to destroy the pendant, to destroy  _everything_ , but the tattoo refused to shift into a falcon. It stayed as the damned snake no matter how hard I willed it to change."

"Maybe it's because you needed the protection."

Kamilah snorted, then broke out in a short laugh. "Protection was the last thing I needed."

"We're not always aware of what we truly need," Ana stated, and it seemed to give Kamilah pause – but not for long.

"Utter nonsense," Kamilah scoffed, waving her suggestion away as if swatting an annoying fly.

"If you say so," Ana said with a smirk, and left the djinni to her own superiority complex. She gazed out at the field of green grass that had been scorched black by Kamilah's last explosive blast of magic, and recalled how terrifyingly breathtaking it was. There was something intoxicating in watching Kamilah lay waste to her enemies with such ease. And she wanted to witness it again.

"Hey, Kamilah."

"Hm?"

"Put your clothes back on. Let's have a contest." She flicked her wrists, and the air around her hands came to life with a sharp, electric crackle. "Let's see who can take out those shadow soldiers faster."

There was never an outcome more obvious than this: Kamilah had decimated her enemies completely when Ana was still working her way through a third of her own mob. The djinni leapt into her fight then, stealing many of Ana's kills, before she ended the fight with another fiery burst of magic. There was not a trace of indignation or soreness as Ana lay on the ground again, laughing with what little air was left in her lungs.

She grinned up at Kamilah, who had come to stand over her with a victorious smile on her lips. "You are  _amazing_ , Kamilah."

Tilting her head in agreement, the djinni replied, "You're not too bad yourself."


	24. Wish It So - 5

"And here I thought you couldn't look any worse than you usually do."

Ana gave a throaty, long-suffering groan from where she sat on the ground with shoulders hunched, leaning against the rock wall behind her. She didn't have the energy to even lift her head and look at the djinni – though she didn't need to, knowing Kamilah was standing with arms crossed and a smug smile on her face. Sucking in a breath, she uttered, "Shut up. I feel like shit."

"I can tell."

She let out another groan, trying to remember why she had summoned Kamilah in the first place. Ana sniffed, tugging the cloak more snugly about her shoulders. She had sat under the rock's shade since waking up a while ago, but she still felt sluggish, her body cool. She  _could_  shift herself over to bask in the morning sun, but she would have to roll over the ground first. "I feel like the life's been sucked out of me," Ana mumbled. "I'll assume you didn't do it."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. That's why I assumed." Ana's eyes fluttered shut, then cracked open when a hand touched her forehead.

"No fever. Do you feel sick?"

"No," Ana replied, glancing at Kamilah when she sat down beside the bedroll. "Just tired. Haven't been able to sleep properly for a while. Can you give me some coffee?"

A large, steaming mug of coffee appeared between her hands, and Ana squeezed her palms against the warm exterior gratefully. Dimly wondering how the mug didn't scald her, she took a slow sip and sighed in bliss, appreciating the dash of milk and pinch of sugar in the drink – just the way she liked it.

Ana nursed the coffee a little longer, until some life seeped back into her body. "Mind giving me a good breakfast too? A hot one."

Kamilah flicked her hand, and a table appeared before them. On it was a large platter of food – plates stacked with warm flatbread and sausages, bowls of soup and beans, a dish of poached eggs, and a metal pitcher of coffee. It was practically a feast meant for more than two people, but Ana couldn't complain.

Pouring herself a cup of coffee, Kamilah asked, "Why haven't you been sleeping well?"

"I don't know," Ana said, still holding her mug close. "I feel like I can't relax. It's like I'm being watched in my dreams." She paused, trying to recall her dream from last night.

Kamilah's gaze turned attentive. "Watched?"

"Yeah. Like… I have this sense that I'm being followed. No matter what dream I have, there's always this…shadow tracking me from afar. And also this snake thing. A flying snake thing with the shadow."

Brows rising, Kamilah asked, "A flying snake? It wouldn't happen to be a dragon, would it?"

"I don't know. Looks more like a snake to me. Or a large, sentient noodle."

"It wouldn't happen to be green, would it?"

"Yes," Ana confirmed, surprised that Kamilah had identified a detail she couldn't recall. "How'd you know? Are you stalking my dreams?"

Kamilah sighed, "No, I have better things to do. But you have nothing to fear. That 'shadow' is my assoc–" She stopped abruptly, then continued, "He is my friend."

"Really. Didn't think you had friends," Ana deadpanned, smiling wryly at Kamilah's eye roll. "Well, not to be rude, but please tell your friend to fuck off. He's fucking with my sleep. And why is he even watching me anyway?"

"I think he's…worried," Kamilah said slowly, as if unsure herself. "I told him about our argument."

"You did tell him we've patched up, right?"

"Yes. I'll tell him to leave you alone."

"Good." Ana set her mug down on the table, then reached for a flatbread. Wrapping a sausage and some beans in it, she took a large bite, feeling much more alive. "Is your friend a djinni too?"

"No, he's an oni. A–"

"Demon from the eastern lands?"

Kamilah tilted her head appraisingly. "You know about them?"

"I've been to the east briefly in the past." Ana shrugged. "You have interesting friends." She tucked into a bowl of soup, its peppery taste warming her immeasurably. Then her gaze snapped up to Kamilah. "Oh, right. Forgot to give you yesterday…" Ana leaned over to grab her backpack, retrieving a filled pouch and tossing it over to Kamilah. "Here. Candies for your dispenser."

"You know I can…"

"Conjure your amazing djinni candy, and then what? Subject them to the indignity of being stored in a toy made by mortals? Oh, Kamilah," Ana scoffed. "You disgust me."

She grinned when Kamilah knocked her on the head.

* * *

"Seriously?" Ana upturned the dispenser, only to have a single blue candy drop onto her palm. "How fast are you eating these? At the rate I'm buying candy for you, I'll die a penniless beggar."

"I told you," Kamilah muttered with a faint blush as she snatched the dispenser back. "I can conjure my own candy."

"I think you'd better." Ana snickered to herself, as a pout made its way onto Kamilah's lips. Despite her words, Ana cast her eyes up along the street, looking for a candy shop. She didn't get her hopes up though – this town was rather small, and its market's stock was common at best. Not many travelers or merchants could be found here, and most only stopped over for the inn. That's why Ana was surprised when she spotted a familiar, but foreign figure at the weapon smith's, examining the daggers on display.

"Jack?" Ana said cautiously as she approached, and the man spun on his heel in surprise.

Jack hadn't changed much since Ana had last seen him, during her jaunt to the west many years ago. His blond hair was still worn short, though his pale skin was reddened from prolonged exposure to the sun. Under his thin grey cloak, he wore light travel leathers, reinforced with steel on his arms and legs. A straight sword hung from his belt and – if Ana knew him well enough – a round shield sat on his back, hidden by the cloak.

"Ana?" His guarded expression gave way to the beginnings of a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I live in the deserts, dumbass," Ana said with a smirk. "What are  _you_  doing here?"

"I'm–" Jack seemed to catch himself, then continued, "I'm here on business. Who is this?"

Ana looked over her shoulder at where Kamilah stood behind her, fixing Jack with a sharp stare. "Oh. Jack, this is Kamilah. My…traveling companion."

Kamilah cocked a brow, but said no more, apparently satisfied with the description.

"Kamilah, this is Jack Morrison. A renowned knight back home, but a tomato in the desert."

Jack appeared confused by the description, until his hand flew up to his sunburnt neck and cheeks. He clicked his tongue when Ana burst into cackles, and turned back to the daggers he had been browsing. Ana helped to haggle for a lower price on his acquisition, then they strode up the street together – though Kamilah kept some distance from Jack. Ana cocked her head in silent question at the djinni, who merely shook her head and remained quiet.

Deciding to leave the mystery for later, Ana turned her attention back to Jack. "So, I don't think you ever said. What brings you all the way across the ocean to Simanya?"

"Business," Jack replied, his voice soft. "But let's not discuss this here." He examined Ana, then Kamilah. "Have you eaten?"

"No, we just arrived in town."

"Good. Let's go to the inn. We'll talk over some food. I'm starved." His stern features cracked into another smile. "How have you been, Ana? It's been a long time since you left Denilvan."

* * *

Jack brought them to the inn where he had lodged, and they made themselves comfortable in its tavern, sitting at a table in the room's darker corner. Ana could tell that Kamilah dearly wished to make herself scarce, but couldn't return to the pendant without revealing her true identity. So she was forced to sit with them and indulge in a meal as well.

The two old friends kept up their banter until all the food had been served, and their privacy was ensured. Jack lowered his voice and said, "I'm here on official business."

"Oh?" Ana dug her spoon into the stew. "Do tell."

"Death cultists have been causing trouble all over Denilvan. We've driven them underground for now, but the king is still concerned. He has tasked me to track down the cult's origin."

"And you've tracked it all the way here?" Ana said incredulously. "It's a long way from home."

"Don't I know it," Jack sighed. "But I have reason to believe the source is here…somewhere."

"But there hasn't been news, or even rumours about such a thing here." Ana tapped her finger on the table thoughtfully. "What's the cult like?"

"Twisted. Simply put, they believe that death is the true state of being, and they wish to bring the world to such an 'enlightenment'."

"Let me guess: by bringing death to the people, believers or otherwise?"

Jack nodded. "They perform ritualistic sacrifices with their own members, and do not hesitate to kill others in the name of their 'god'. Many towns have been slaughtered by them – a few even volunteered for the 'honour' of being killed. It's sickening," he spat, frowning as he took a gulp of beer. Jack let out a sigh and set the mug down. "Even though many of the cult's numbers are warriors and other non-magic users, I believe that true leadership belongs to the mages. I've interrogated some, and they have all confessed the same: their orders come from a nameless and powerful elder in the deserts. So here I am."

"Hm." Ana took her glass of wine, drumming her fingertips on cheap silver. Then she looked to Kamilah and asked, "Do you know anything about this?"

"No," Kamilah replied curtly.

"Pity." Ana turned back to Jack. "Do you need help?"

He regarded her intently. "I'm grateful, but I'd prefer not to involve others just yet…" His voice trailed off as he fell into brief contemplation. "Come to think of it, some backup might be useful for now. I'm planning to venture into a ruin about five days' travel from here, for an artifact that will help in my search. I've heard that it's dangerous, so…"

"Count us in," Ana said.

"Both of you?" Jack asked, glancing at Kamilah uncertainly.

"Both of us," Ana confirmed, looking at the djinni as well. "Unless there is an objection?"

"No," Kamilah said. "I'll go."

Jack nodded. "Good. I'm authorised to give you recompense, and I'd be happy to give you however much you desire."

"Trust me this much, huh?" Ana said, a lop-sided smile on her lips.

"As long as you don't bankrupt the kingdom, or rip my coin purse into pieces," Jack added with a fond sigh. "You haven't changed, have you?"

"I don't know, Jack," Ana hummed. "Are you still an ass?"

He let out a gritty laugh. "Neither of us have changed, then."

* * *

Jack paid for the meal, then left town on some personal task, promising to return before the next day. Ana retired to the room she had rented, but her desire to dive right into bed was forgotten when Kamilah clamped tightly onto her arm, after she shut the door behind them.

"Ana," she intoned. "We have to talk."

Ana raised a brow, dropping her bag to the floor. "Yeah?"

"Your friend. Are you sure he can be trusted?"

"Of course. He's a good man, and one of the best warriors I've ever met. He can be righteous to a fault, but he means well. Even if you want to punch him in the face sometimes." Ana shrugged off her jacket, noting the frown on Kamilah's brow. "You're concerned about him?"

"I am. Ana, that man…" Kamilah said slowly. "He bears the touch of death."

"Oh? I wouldn't be surprised. He's been fighting that cult for a long time, apparently."

"No, this is different. It doesn't linger on him like blood after a battle. It's more like…" Kamilah started pacing back and forth, searching for the right words. "It's like a bond. For example: if I – a djinni – were to choose you – a human – as a partner, I would leave a mark on you, strong enough for other beings to sense."

"A partner?" Ana asked. "What kind of…?"

"Any kind that involves a powerful connection between two souls – be it romantic or platonic. Only a strong, very intimate bond can leave such a mark."

Ana ran the information through her head. "So, you're saying that Jack has a bond…with a nonhuman being who has something to do with death?"

Kamilah nodded. "If he does, there is no telling how his partner is connected to others. Or – more importantly – how he is connected to the lich."

"Ah, I see" Ana said, finally understanding the source of her worry. "But if he is, then you can track the lich down and break your bond with the pendant. Isn't that good?"

"No," Kamilah whispered. "I'm…not ready. My power is but a fraction of what it used to be. If I were to face the lich now, or if the lich were to track me down, I won't be able to stand against him – even with your help."

There was a slight tremble in her voice that she couldn't hide, and Ana's chest squeezed with sympathy. She reached forward and clasped onto Kamilah's shoulders. "I understand. If you don't feel safe around Jack, I'll part ways with him. We don't have to get involved with his mission."

Kamilah gave a thin smile. "No, you don't have to. This death cult he's searching for – it might give us a clue about the lich. At the very least, we'll know how to avoid him. All I need you to do, Ana," Kamilah said quietly. "Is to keep my identity a secret. Jack cannot know that I am a djinni."

"You have my word."

* * *

It was easy enough for Ana to keep the secret – all she had to do was watch her tongue. But for Kamilah, who was forced to spend all her time in the mortal world, it was the toughest of trials. It was rather painless when they were still in town, planning their journey to the ruins with Jack, because Ana could simply excuse Kamilah's absence by claiming she needed rest in their room. But the djinni's apparent suffering started when they finally left town and started traveling.

Perhaps the worst part for Kamilah, was that she had to hike alongside her two companions for the whole journey. Where she could've simply hidden in her pendant until Ana carried her to their destination, Kamilah now had to walk and sweat under the harsh rays of the sun, along with the humans. She became terribly grouchy on the first day, wearing a deep frown when she accepted the water skin that Ana handed to her. Ana couldn't help but snicker at her plight, though Kamilah's murderous expression seemed to have intimidated Jack, who treaded lightly around her.

But night soon fell, and Ana was forced to swallow her laughs.

Unable to find any cover, they were forced to make camp out in the open. That suited Ana just fine – they were protected by Kamilah's magical wards, and she had always found a unique serenity in sleeping out in the open space. She felt so small in the vast stretches of sand, that it was comforting. But her eagerness quickly evaporated when she and Jack moved to take their bedrolls out, because she had just remembered something very important.

Her gaze landed on Kamilah, who sat by the dying fire and returned her stare.

She'd forgotten to get an extra bedroll.

Cringing inwardly at her oversight, Ana held her bedroll out to Kamilah. "Here. I feel like sleeping on the sand tonight."

Kamilah cocked her head. "I don't feel like sleeping."

"You'll need the energy for travel."

"I don't need the rest. Not yet."

 _Gods damn you, woman. Act human._  "Come on, stop being so difficult. Or do I have to wish for you to sleep?" Ana shot her a sly smile when Kamilah narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Uh, ladies?" Jack said before the djinni could do anything tricky. "It's alright if you share a bedroll. We're all adults here. Just don't…make it weird."

 _Damn it._  No wonder Jack had asked if her pack was 'enough' before they set out from town. Obviously her confident  _'yes'_ had him thinking that they shared a bedroll. Or even a bed, given that Ana had rented a single room just like Jack's.

_Oh, to hell with it._

"Two of us are adults," Ana drawled, playing it cool. "And one of us is being a stubborn old hag." She untied the strings around the leather roll, and flicked it so that it was spread out by the campfire in a single layer, providing enough space for two. She threw herself heavily onto the bedroll, heaving an exaggerated sigh. "Come on, get in here before I really leave you to sleep on the sand."

Kamilah pressed her lips together at Ana's pointed look, but she gave in after a brief battle of wills, and lay down stiffly beside Ana.

"There we go," Ana crooned, practically feeling Kamilah's blood boil. She reached for her cloak and covered them both with it. Ana took a good stretch, then lay down on her side – only to have her heart stop for a full second at the sight of Kamilah's silver irises. "Act human!" Ana hissed under her breath.

"Did you  _really_  have to do this?" Kamilah whispered fiercely back.

"Hey, you can't very well go back into the pendant, can you? And I can't make you sleep on the sand like some abusive lover."

"You're not my lover."

"That's what he obviously thinks we are now, isn't it?" Ana shot back.

"That doesn't mean we have to accept his misconception!"

"Getting off topic here!" Ana said. "Point is, I can't make you sleep on the goddamned sand without looking like a callous asshole. Neither could I make you sleep in the bedroll yourself. So this is the compromise, and don't think I enjoy it either."

An indignant huff, but the djinni made no further argument, choosing to close her eyes instead.

Ana sighed to herself, realising that this would be the way of things for the next four days – or nine days, rather. They still had a return trip to make.

A chill breeze swept over their campsite and put the fire to rest, easing them into the darkness of the night. She shivered from the winds, already aware that her cloak couldn't keep her warm through the night, when temperatures would surely fall even further. She squinted at Kamilah, who didn't seem to have any trouble with the cold – though it was hard to tell under the moon's dim glow.

Ana poked at Kamilah's stomach, and the djinni clicked her tongue, opening her eyes.

"What?"

"Do you feel cold?" Ana whispered.

"No."

"Magic?"

"Yes."

"I'm feeling a little cold," Ana said. "Mind casting something so I won't freeze in my sleep?" She heard Kamilah sigh softly, then saw the silver shine return to her eyes.

Kamilah placed a fist between them, then a soft orange light glowed through her fingers. She took her hand away, revealing what looked like a piece of coal sitting harmlessly on leather. The crisp coolness around Ana had disappeared, replaced by a soothing warmth that enveloped her body nicely. In her curiosity, Ana prodded it with a finger, and found it lukewarm against her skin.

"Do you have to touch everything you see?" Kamilah snipped at her. "It could've been scalding."

"But it wasn't," Ana said simply, prompting an exasperated huff from the djinni. "Thanks."

"You want to thank me?" Kamilah muttered. "Cook our meals from now on. His cooking is horrible."

"Oh, count on it."


	25. Wish It So - 6

Ana darted forward and swung her sword down, baiting Jack into raising his shield to block her attack. She spun her arm the moment Jack leaned his right shoulder forward, blocking his side swing with her sword. His back leg started to shift forward, but Ana was already in motion, circling her blade around Jack's and knocking it away. She took a sidestep and flicked the flat of her blade at Jack's gloved wrist, then aimed a gentle kick at the side of his knee, claiming victory for the bout.

"Still as stiff as ever, I see," Ana drawled as they lowered their weapons.

"It's the heat," Jack protested in jest, and though he wore a slight smile, Ana noted the ruddy complexion of his face. They had decided to train together on their way to the ruin, so they could gauge and get familiarised with each other's skills again. It was nothing heavy – just some controlled sparring with only light contact, so they wouldn't inflict any injury on accident. But they had been at it for more than an hour, and Jack was still under the mercy of a fiercer sun.

"Then let's take a break. Don't want you wilting on me now." Ana smirked, patting Jack on the back when he tilted his head in reluctant agreement, and trudged alongside her back to camp.

Kamilah didn't bother looking up at them when they reached the campsite, set up by a short bluff. She sat beside their bags with legs crossed, eyes closed in meditation as her hands glowed with the steady light of magic, occasionally flaring with a twirl of her fingers.

"Hey."

The djinni started, head jerking up as the magic in her hands faded away. Her brows drew together in a frown, and Ana raised her eyes to the sky, already expecting the reproach. Sure enough, Kamilah snapped, "You distracted me."

"It's not your fault. After all, I am a  _very_  distracting woman."

Kamilah snorted, "On the contrary."

"Didn't you just accuse me of distracting you?"

"Like a hyperactive child, yes."

"Details, details," Ana huffed, carrying on their banter with glee while Jack busied himself with the campfire, giving them some privacy as usual. He started a fire effortlessly, setting a metal stand and skillet over it, but had his hands slapped away when he reached for the leather pack containing their rations.

"No!" Ana shot a reproving look at Jack's offended frown. "I told you, you're not allowed to cook ever again. Not when we're standing on the same soil."

"I'm not that bad," Jack grumbled.

"Delusion is bad for your health, Morrison." Ana set down her sword and stripped off her protective leathers, tossing them carelessly onto the rug Kamilah sat on. Then she settled on the sand beside Jack, pulling out a neatly-bound package of food and ingredients from the pack. "What do you feel like, Kamilah? Jerky, sausage, eggs? Maybe a sense of humour?"

"Eggs," Kamilah replied, determinedly ignoring Ana's jab.

"Right." Ana picked out a few eggs from its cushioned cloth nest, along with some sausages. "You know, Kamilah. Maybe you should try sparring with us sometime. Make sure you know how to handle a sword."

"I know how to wield one."

"Really. But can you wield it well enough?" Ana cocked a brow when Kamilah shot her a stare. "You need something to fall back on, in case your magic fizzles in the middle of a fight."

"My magic doesn't _'fizzle'_ ," Kamilah growled.

"Then how did you end up here?" Ana stated simply, feeling a tinge of regret when Kamilah's hands balled into fists. "Look, you'd feel more secure if you had another way to protect yourself.  _I'd_  feel safer too. So how about it? You can think of it as repayment for all your magic lessons."

Kamilah's jaw clenched visibly, and she turned her gaze away.

"Magic lessons?" Jack whispered, making Ana jump. She'd nearly forgotten that he was present.

Shooting him an annoyed glance, she imitated his quiet tone, "She's been teaching me how to use magic."

"Huh." Jack cocked his head, peering at Kamilah discretely. "You can use magic?"

"That's the working theory," Ana sighed. When Jack raised his brows in silent question, she explained, "I can't really channel magic here, in the physical world. The most I can do is a few sparks. That's it."

The man nodded slowly, and didn't dig deeper despite the curiosity in his gaze. A small smile crossed Jack's lips, and he said, "Well, as far as I'm concerned, you already work magic with your bow. Don't need much more than that."

Ana laughed softly, breaking a few eggs into the oiled skillet. "Thanks."

* * *

Two more days of travel went by uneventfully, mostly with Ana and Jack chatting and exchanging stories of their exploits since they parted ways years ago. Though the constant chatter made their water skins empty faster, they could rely on Kamilah to renew their water supply whenever they came close to running out. Naturally, the djinni griped about being used as a portable water pump, so it was fortunate that they soon came across an oasis. After all, it'd be a pity to get strangled by Kamilah over water, when they were just one day away from their destination.

Ana knelt by the small lake, cupping her hands in clear water and splashing it gratefully over her face. The water was a little warm, but it was the best sensation she had felt since leaving town. She bent down, washing her hands and face more thoroughly as she heard Jack's footsteps come up beside her.

"Ana?" Jack muttered.

Taking a deep breath of satisfaction, Ana lifted her head and wiped her face with a hand. "Yeah?"

Jack took his time to speak, kneeling on the ground and setting their cooking utensils down. "Have I offended Kamilah in some way?"

"I don't think so." Ana paused in a moment of thought, then added, "Well… Typically,  _everyone_  offends her by simply existing. But that's just her."

Still looking bothered despite her humour, Jack dipped a piece of cloth into the lake. "She keeps staring at me. Like I've said or done something wrong. And, I don't know why, but she looks even angrier when we spar."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She glares at me."

"She glares at me too. You're not special."

Jack sighed sharply, scrubbing at the skillet with the wet cloth. "Look, I don't want to pry. But it feels like I've…intruded upon something personal." When Ana didn't reply, he continued, "Did you two have an argument?"

"What? No. Well," she hummed, sitting down on the sparse grass. "We weren't arguing when we met you. But we  _were_  on some…personal business."

"Ah. Then I'm sorry for distracting you–"

"No, Jack. You didn't." Ana scratched at her jaw, looking for the right words to say without revealing too much. "Our task isn't that urgent just yet. And to tell you the truth, this little mission of yours is quite a breath of fresh air."

"That's how  _you_  feel." Jack pointed out. "Maybe Kamilah doesn't like it."

"Maybe." Ana said vaguely. When she didn't explain further, Jack turned his attention back to their utensils, cleaning them fastidiously. Ana glanced at him, then turned her head to look at Kamilah, who sat under the shade of a tree near the water, reading a book she had bought before they stumbled into Jack. The djinni had kept her distance from Jack, steadfastly ignoring any overtures he made towards her. She was still uncomfortable with him, and the undisclosed reason for her discomfort was unsettling Jack as well. Perhaps it was prudent to part ways with the man as soon as this mission was done.

"I have another question," Jack said, drawing her attention back. "Are the two of you…involved?"

"What!" Ana laughed. "No, no. We're just friends."

Jack still appeared rather skeptical. But in the face of Ana's certainty, he could only nod and accept her answer.

* * *

They spent the night by the oasis, taking the chance to rest in an environment that wasn't only rocks and sand, and winds blowing even more sand into their faces and clothes. At the crack of dawn, they ate some hardtack and dried jerky listlessly, drank more handfuls of water from the lake, then packed their bags and parted from the oasis. Driven on by the knowledge that they were close to their destination, Ana and Jack marched on with great fervour, while Kamilah trailed behind and flew discretely over the sand while the two weren't looking. Ana only knew of Kamilah's little trick because she had turned back to check on the djinni, and nearly cackled at the sight of Kamilah hovering just a few millimeters off the ground. She kept quiet at Kamilah's warning look though, preserving the djinni's little secret with a close-lipped smile.

On they went, until Jack led them to a short canyon. Ana looked around incredulously at the seemingly plain rock formations as they walked down the shallow cleft. Then Jack came to a stop somewhere in the middle, and faced the rough slope of rock to their right.

"Here?" Ana asked.

"Yes." Jack reached out with his hand, running his fingertips slowly along the rock, until he seemed to find what he was looking for. Then he dug into one of his belt pouches, and withdrew a bronze medallion bearing engraved arcane scripts.

Ana tilted her head curiously, when a tight grip clamped over her hand. She looked at Kamilah, growing worried at the tense expression on the djinni's face. Squeezing Kamilah's hand gently, she leaned her head forward in silent question. Kamilah just shook her head and turned her gaze back to Jack, who was holding the medallion out to the rocky slope.

They waited along with Jack for a few passing seconds, before the medallion started to glow. Ana's eyes widened as a section of the reddish-brown rock grew fainter before their very eyes, until it vanished completely to reveal a tall set of stone doors, with winged dragons chiseled on each side. Jack set his medallion into the hollow socket in the seam, and the doors moved, groaning loudly against rock as they slid apart to grant entrance.

Jack turned around, gaze flickering down to their clasped hands, before beckoning at them to follow. They walked carefully into the darkness, and the doors groaned again when they cleared the threshold, the sole shaft of sunlight growing thinner as the gap started to close behind them. But no one panicked at the imminent loss of light, for Kamilah had summoned three glowing wisps with a simple twirl of her hand. She sent one orb to Jack and Ana each, providing them with ample light to look down the wide, dusty corridor of the ruin.

Ana half-wished she didn't have the light to see with, when her gaze landed on the carpet of skeletons that lay before the entrance. "Not a very good sign, is it?" Ana said, taking the strung bow from around her shoulders. A hint of nervousness quickened her pulse, and she nocked an arrow as a precaution.

"No, but it's not unexpected." Jack readied his shield and drew his sword. "This was a town, built by a Denilvan warrior more than 300 years ago. He grew tired of the war back home, and traveled to the desert with his people to live in peace."

"A man travels for weeks across the ocean, and decides to make a life  _underground?_ "

"He's Denilvan, remember?" Jack said wryly. "Maybe he wanted to live without looking like a tomato."

Ana let out a chuckle. "I see your point." Looking around at the walls and shattered pottery along the floors, she remarked, "It couldn't have been easy. Just digging out tunnels would've taken a lot of effort."

"Apparently he had a few mages with him. Magic makes everything easier, it seems."

"Hm." Ana kept on alert, scanning their dark and stale surroundings methodically, trying her best to ignore the occasional crunch of bone beneath her boot. "It  _is_  quite a feat to build an entire town underground. Wonder why there's not a single mention of this place in Simanya's historical records."

"There's the tragedy." Jack pushed carefully on a rotting wooden door with his shield at ready, scanning what seemed to be some sort of greeting office, then waved them onward when he deemed it safe. "He escaped the conflict at home, only to become embroiled in another one here. Some years after settling his town, he managed to cross a Simanyan lord, and their people fell into a short-lived war. From here, my sources become vague, but it seems the Simanyan lord enlisted the aid of witches, and magically sealed the entrance to trap the Denilvan people inside." He cast his eyes over the skeletons sprawled all over the floor, some looking as if they were trying to claw their way up the cob-webbed walls. "But I wonder why they couldn't break the seal. There were mages among their numbers."

"Maybe it was an unfamiliar magic," Ana suggested, and Jack looked back at her thoughtfully.

"They couldn't think for themselves anymore," Kamilah murmured, drawing her companions' attention. "The Simanyan lord not only sealed the entrance, but took their sight as well, and cursed them to hear a six-note melody in their ears over and over again. Eventually they were driven insane from being trapped and blinded, with a constant song to remind them of their downfall."

Jack stepped over a pile of bones and rusted daggers, then shot Kamilah a curious gaze. "How do you know?"

"I've read about it."

"But Ana said there aren't any records of this place in Simanya."

"History always finds a way to survive," Kamilah replied quietly.

Ana caught her gaze, and cocked a brow in question. Kamilah merely lowered her eyes and turned her attention back to the front. Ana had a sneaking suspicion that Kamilah's knowledge of this place came not from 'reading', but…

Jack remained focus on his task and led them through a door, walking out of the stone building and into a large cavern. Set in the middle was a statue of a robed woman, surrounded by a neat circle of short stone buildings. Ana guessed that this was the town square, from which the rest of the settlement grew.

They continued to let Jack lead, the man picking their way down dirty roads, stopping by a few musty buildings to try and salvage ruined records. There were a few hidden wards placed along the main road that Jack had chosen to travel on, but they were quickly detected by Kamilah, who dispelled the magical traps before they tripped it on accident. Ana padded lightly along the paved road, eyes scanning the surroundings cautiously, though the only things she ever spotted were the remains of a growing settlement. One couldn't help but feel pity for the people who died there, their dreams for a peaceful life ending in such tumult. Judging from the various weapons stuck between bones, and the twisted positions of the skeletons, they couldn't have died an easy death.

They climbed the steps to the stately building which Jack had pointed out as the town hall, and stepped over the heavy doors that had collapsed onto each other, lying on the floor in a heap. There they stood for a moment, by the entrance of a large chamber, eyeing the smooth, stone-hewn throne before them. The chamber was interestingly empty, save for the single skeleton that still lay reclined in the throne, wearing clean noble regalia, with a chipped claymore resting across its lap.

Jack pointed at the skeleton and said, "There. That's the Denilvan warrior. I need to get that circlet – or the gem affixed to it."

"Simple enough," Ana commented, eyeing the deep purple gem in the circlet, which fitted nicely about the skull. "Go get it."

Jack moved forward at her urging. But he could take only a few steps before he was thrown back by an invisible force, causing him to stumble into Ana's arms. "What the–"

"Magic?" Ana asked, looking at Kamilah as she held Jack steady.

The djinni strode forth more cautiously, with one hand held forward until she seemed to meet a wall of force. She retracted her hand, hesitated a little, then tried to walk forward like Jack did, to the same effect. Kamilah was thrown back, but landed neatly on her feet, having expected the same reaction. She studied the invisible barrier for a moment, then threw out a few destructive spells, their energies splashing harmlessly over the barrier and dissipating into nothingness.

"An anti-magical barrier, perhaps?" Kamilah mused, reaching out to touch it again. She pressed her hand flat against the barrier, white light growing stronger at the point of contact, then faded when she moved away. Kamilah considered the obstruction quietly, before turning to look at Ana, holding up her palm. "Give me your enchanted rings."

Ana removed the two silver bands from her fingers, and dropped them into Kamilah's palm.

"Now," Kamilah said, nodding her head at the throne. "You try."

"What? If the barrier's anti-magic, I shouldn't be able to get through, right?" Ana asked incredulously. "I can use magic…a little. Can't I?"

"It's…not that simple." Kamilah's eyes fixed on Jack for a fleeting moment, then focused on Ana again. "Just trust me, and go."

Ana looked around at Jack, who shrugged. Left without a choice – other than leaving without their prize – Ana sighed and strode forward slowly. One step, and another, until she reached the barrier and…went through without a single hint of resistance. Surprised, Ana took two more experimental steps forward, then looked back at her companions. Jack gave her a thumbs-up and waved her onward. Kamilah nodded.

All was quiet, but Ana's nerves were strung taut. Jack had mentioned some form of 'danger' present in the ruin, but they hadn't met anything of the sort in town. All her instincts screamed at her to stop as she reached for the circlet on the skeleton's head. Ana paused, taking a deep breath to calm herself, then touched the circlet.

The circlet's gem came to life at her touch, glowing with an inner light. Ana threw herself back reflexively, but was not quick enough to avoid the claymore's upswing. The tip of the blade sliced up her shoulder, and Ana rolled herself back, putting more distance between her and the skeleton – now animate. She scrambled to her feet, staring into its hollow eyes as she tossed her bow aside and drew her sword. In such an enclosed space, she had no choice but to engage close-quarters combat.

"Ana!" She heard Jack call from behind her, but Ana didn't bother replying when the skeleton lunged at her. She dodged the glowing blade of the claymore, which struck the ground with thunderous force, emitting a wave of energy that ripped a long fissure on the stone floor until it dissipated against the barrier.

Ana kept her distance from the undead, knowing her mundane blade couldn't withstand direct contact with the enchanted claymore. Instead of fighting it, she danced out of its range, observing and trying to find a weak spot in her opponent. How does one fight a skeleton? Something that was already  _dead?_

When the undead rushed at her, Ana took a chance and pounced forward, narrowly avoiding the claymore's downswing and driving her blade through a shoulder socket, lopping off the undead's arm – not its sword arm, unfortunately. She rolled forward again, dimly aware that both Jack and Kamilah were attacking the barrier furiously, but to no avail. Ana had barely straightened herself when she felt another wave of energy cut horizontally through the air, biting into her side and sending her flying into the barrier where her companions stood – now solid under her touch.

Ana crashed against the invisible wall, fire burning up her side, which now bled profusely from the deep gash. Her head spun as she struggled to stand on trembling legs, lifting her eyes to discover that the undead was already right in front of her. It drove the claymore through her gut, pinning her to the barrier. She tasted copper on her tongue, barely noticing Kamilah crying her name. There was a spot of warmth on her back where the claymore had impaled her, the heat growing behind her with a harsh glow that spread along the barrier. Then, the invisible wall disappeared as the claymore was ripped away from her body, leaving her to fall back on the ground.

Barrier gone, Jack promptly rushed at their foe to keep it occupied, while Kamilah fell to her knees beside Ana, trembling fingers cupping her face and touching her wound.

"K–, milah," Ana gasped, clasping Kamilah's wrist when a familiar mist of healing washed over the torn skin of her stomach. "Help Jack. Please."

"But–"

"I can hold on a little longer–," she coughed wetly, opting not to speak of the growing numbness in her body. "Just make sure you finish that skeleton before I bleed out, hm?" She flashed a painstaking grin, but if Kamilah's worried expression was anything to go by, her forced nonchalance had no effect. Nevertheless, the djinni nodded and brushed her cheek gently, before her eyes shone a harsh silver.

Ana clutched at her stomach wound, its bleeding slowed a little by Kamilah's short bout of healing. Dragging herself heavily backwards and out of range, Ana stared at the battle raging on before her. Jack stood on guard between the skeleton and Ana, the fight having been ripped from his hands by Kamilah, who blasted the undead with torrent after torrent of magic. Bones splintered and broke under the unrelenting force, the skeleton barely even getting a chance to retaliate, until Kamilah conjured a sword of flames and severed the skull from its spine.

Even without its head, the body still advanced onto Kamilah threateningly, but the battle was over. The flame sword seared through its remaining arm, and the claymore fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Hit by an explosive gale, the undead's body was sent sprawling onto the floor. Kamilah shot a wave of magical force at it, sending its bones flying across the room. She walked over to the skull in time with Jack, motioning for him to remove the circlet from its cracked head. He took his prize and stepped back quickly, allowing Kamilah to bring her foot down on the skull, shattering it into pieces.

They didn't take time to savour their victory though, and ran over to Ana, whose eyes were starting to close involuntarily. A familiar touch on her cheek roused her back to life, and Ana blinked to clear her vision, just in time to see Kamilah slap Jack's hand away.

"Don't touch her," the djinni snapped. Irritation passed through Jack's features, but he kept quiet and watched Kamilah work her magic.

"Stay with me, Ana," Kamilah said, setting her hands over Ana's stomach wound and the gash in her side.

"Pay me ten thousand gold first…" Ana replied woozily. She was tired. So tired, that she couldn't feel the change in her body when her wounds were mended. "Milah…"

Kamilah cradled Ana's face gently in one hand, when her head lolled forward in exhaustion. "Yes?"

"Teach me how to do cool magic," Ana drawled, only half-aware of the words spilling from her mouth, as her eyelids drooped. "I wanna smash skeletons…"

"I will. But you have to rest now. You've lost a lot of blood."

"Smash skelly magic," Ana giggled, resting her head on Kamilah's shoulder as sleep descended upon her. "I wanna smash…"


	26. Satyr - 1, Ana's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both pieces are set in Heather's [Satyr/Creatyr verse](http://spatialarts.tumblr.com/post/166686500407/halcyon-days-shifter-au-generation-15-ana) for Halcyon. Quick primer: Satyrs are humans with animal traits, e.g. wings, tails, noses. First traits develop at puberty, secondary traits appear as temporary, involuntary side-effects of utilising first traits. Some Satyrs can fully shift into animal forms - called Creatyrs - but this ability only develops from extreme training or trauma.
> 
> [Ana](http://spatialarts.tumblr.com/post/167394000232/satyrcreatyr-au-shifter-au-shrike-eye-ana): Shrike feathers about her eyes (1st), wings (2nd), shrike (Creatyr)  
> Kamilah: Tiger tail (1st), tiger ears and claws (2nd), tiger (Creatyr)  
> [Fareeha](http://spatialarts.tumblr.com/post/167425872547/satyrcreatyr-au-shifter-au-falconwing-fareeha): Falcon wings (1st), feathers about eyes and ears (2nd)  
> [Angela](http://spatialarts.tumblr.com/post/167475311212/satyrcreatyr-au-pharmercy-wing-queens): Wings (1st)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little gift for [Heather](http://spatialheather.tumblr.com/), the bestest gay nebula shaped like a friend, whose birthday was this week. Happy borfday again, you lil space trash :3c
> 
> Double chapter upload! Be sure to check out the next chapter too.

The shrike's appearance had been…opportune, in hindsight.

Kamilah was in bed at the time, lying on her side so she faced the window, instead of the empty space beside her. The afternoon sun was shining brightly through the glass, but its warmth didn't reach her. It had failed to reach her, ever since she received news of Ana's passing; its rays had been the coldest on her skin as she watched the empty coffin lowered into the ground, while the rest of the grieving agents stood with heads bowed, the acceptance of their beloved Captain's death apparent in the slump of their shoulders. But Kamilah…

Kamilah didn't want to think. To grieve. To accept. To feel. To… _live_. Something that was so basic, so right, suddenly felt so wrong. She knew, deep inside, that she didn't belong anymore. But she didn't want to know. She didn't want… _anything_.

Her eyes were fixated on the wall beneath the window, her mind devoid of everything – and then, it crashed into her consciousness as it did through her window.

She blinked, unsure if she had seen it at first. But she angled her head forward, catching sight of the small grey bird struggling on the floor, flapping with great effort to lift off from the ground, before seeming to lose strength and plummeting back to the floor again. It repeated the cycle a few times as Kamilah stared on dumbly, before she gathered the strength and presence of mind to drag herself off the edge of the bed, and approached the bird carefully.

She tried to catch the bird a few times, but missed due to its frantic movements, getting a little frustrated before she finally trapped it in a firm hold between her palms. It was a shrike, she realised – noting the grey on its back, the white throat and chest, the black mask and tail. Kamilah's throat constricted painfully as the shrike continued to rasp a chaotic, desperate melody, and she held it to her chest with trembling hands, as stray tears dripped from her eyes.

She didn't know if it was the correct thing to do, or if it was injured – she didn't even know the first thing about bird care – but it seemed to work after a few minutes. The shrike's struggle in her hold came to a slow stop, as it turned its eyes towards her, and even seemed to take comfort in her presence the longer it looked at her. Though its head was still twitchy, its body had calmed, and it nestled closer against her chest, giving soft, irregular chirps as it closed its eyes.

The sobs in Kamilah's throat came to a stop at the same time the shrike seemed to fall asleep, growing still in her hands and taking regular breaths in its slumber. Carefully, Kamilah moved back into bed, lying down on her back so the shrike could remain undisturbed in its makeshift nest on her chest. She kept one hand closed over it protectively, stroking its head gently with her thumb.

Her eyelids flutter shut after some time, her heart and mind returning to its empty, placid state from before. Except this time, there was…just a little spot of warmth.

* * *

The bird was awake by the time Kamilah opened her eyes again, and she watched it hop around the bed, its head and body on a swivel as it took in the new surroundings. The corners of her lips flickered up briefly as she took the bird in her hands, and slid off the bed, heading downstairs with a vague idea of getting food for it.

Fareeha had been overjoyed at her appearance in the kitchen – Kamilah had refused to leave her room for days – and though her daughter looked a little incredulous at her abrupt decision to care for the shrike, Fareeha went along with her wishes, driving her to the pet store to procure some insects appropriate for the bird's diet.

The shrike became her sole focus for the weeks after, and was an important source of solace each time Fareeha fetched her from the counsellor. Fareeha would lay her mother down in bed, then place the shrike right before Kamilah's red-rimmed eyes, stroking her arm soothingly until Kamilah reached for the shrike – which never once protested at being pulled into a hug, no matter how long.

It's as if the shrike always knew when it was needed, and was content to stay. Kamilah knew it sounded silly, but she thought the shrike was watching over her, protecting her. Whether that was true, or just wishful thinking…it didn't matter. All Kamilah knew was, she felt safe with the shrike around, and that was enough.

* * *

It took her off-guard one day, when Kamilah was pouring herself a glass of juice, and turned around to find the bird standing on the counter, with its gaze fixed on her. Not an uncommon occurrence, but this…

Kamilah walked closer to the bird, which stood eerily still as she bent down towards it. Their gazes were locked as Kamilah reached out tentatively, and stroked its head with her finger. The shrike's dark eyes remained on her, bearing a hint of… _emotion_ , so much deeper than the usual, buoyant simplicity it bore. The bird let out a chirp and hopped forward, leaning forward from where it stopped by the edge of the counter, and rested against Kamilah's cheek.

She wanted to cock her head, but didn't want to jostle the bird in the middle of…whatever this was. Her curiosity grew, until the stillness was broken when the shrike hopped up and down, flapping its wings in a dance. Kamilah let out a chuckle unknowingly – her first since returning from Switzerland months ago – as she watched the bird frolic about on the marble countertop, then leap up on top of Kamilah's head, nestling snugly into her curly locks.

"Don't make a mess up there," Kamilah warned.

The shrike chirped in reply.

* * *

The bird hardly left Kamilah's side since that day, the pet becoming more of a companion as time passed. Kamilah couldn't complain; having the bird on her shoulder as went about her chores, feeling its teasing pecks on her tail when it got playful, and having it snuggle into her scruff while she curled up as a tiger, made everything seem…less lonely, and a little brighter.

Although, it did take some getting used to having the shrike perched on her shoulder when she went out as well. Kamilah had tried resisting its first attempt to follow her out, and quickly rode off on her bike before it could somehow catch wind of where she was going. But after she had parked her bike and pulled off her helmet, a familiar chirp reached her ears, and Kamilah turned her head to find the shrike hovering in the air before her, fixing her with what  _could_  be a reproachful stare. She had let out a sigh then, taking the bird and putting it into the chest pocket of her jacket, where it sat contentedly and behaved itself all through lunch.

Kamilah let it follow her out since then, attracting bemused glances wherever she went, and some even asked to take photos or pet the bird. The shrike didn't seem to mind the attention, and maybe even  _liked_ it, flying and dancing about as its admirers hurried to snap photos. The only times when the bird behaved aggressively around strangers, was when it didn't like the way Kamilah was being treated. Whenever someone behaved in an overly-intimate manner or tried to flirt – which happened less frequently now that she was older, but  _still_  happened – the shrike would puff its feathers up intimidatingly, maybe even fly and bump into the stranger's head when they still didn't get the hint. Kamilah had shot the bird an incredulous look, before it managed to crack a smile on her face by flying in little twirls mid-air.

Once, it even got  _violent_ , when Kamilah was shoved aside by a group of rowdy drunks walking down the same pavement. The shrike had let out a sharp, rough trill then, and took off after the group, pecking them mercilessly all over their heads and hands. Kamilah stood frozen in place, torn between leaving before trouble landed on her head as well, and staying to ensure the drunks wouldn't hurt the shrike in return. But the single, small bird managed defeat the group of five all by itself, chasing them down a few streets with an unbelievable amount of rage hidden in its little body, before returning to its perch on Kamilah's shoulder once more.

From the puff of its chest and the upward tilt of its head, Kamilah gathered that it was rather proud of itself. And, Kamilah had to admit, she was quite proud of it too.

* * *

It was little over a year later, after cooing and quipping and joking with the little shrike, that Kamilah spoke a sliver of truth which she had hidden for so long. Or rather, admitted to herself why exactly she had taken the shrike in, and tried to share her thoughts with the bird.

She was lying on the sofa in one of her quieter moments, watching the blades of the ceiling fan spin above her, as she stroked the shrike's head with a finger, the bird chirping happily where it sat on her chest.

"She was a shrike, you know," Kamilah said quietly. "My wife. She only had feathers about the eyes, and her wings appeared only when she was stressed. Couldn't turn into a bird herself." She huffed thickly. "But I keep thinking, maybe you're her. Maybe Ana came back," Kamilah rasped, voice trembling. "I miss her. I miss her so much–"

A sharp inhale cut her off, as warm tears streaked down from the corners of her eyes. Sobs forced their way to her throat, and she wiped futilely at her eyes, not noticing that the shrike had leapt off her chest and landed on the floor. Kamilah still missed her, god damn it. Kamilah still missed her, ached for her, woke up on some mornings thinking that Ana would be there, lying beside her with that lazy smile–

"Milah."

Kamilah went absolutely still, refusing to open her eyes hidden beneath her hand. She… _heard_  Ana's voice. Just now. Kamilah had heard it many times in the past year, but only on the brink of sleep or at the end of a nightmare; Ana's voice, Ana's laughter, ringing clearly in her ears, reminding her of what she had lost.

A warmth touched her wrist, and she threw her hand out, flinging the foreign touch away as she shot up in her seat, shifting farther back into the corner of the sofa, eyes landing on… _her_.

Ana was crouched by the sofa where the shrike had landed, naked as the day she was born, her long white hair spilling over her shoulders, her scarred right eye kept closed. Kamilah's mind shut down, as she continued to stare with wide eyes at her wife…returned from the  _dead_.

"Milah, relax." Ana reached forward with a hand, only to have Kamilah recoil from her. "Milah, it's me," she said softly. "It's me. I'm the shrike."

"You–, couldn't–," Kamilah rasped haltingly.

"Not before, yes. But after I…'died' – it was the shock, I think. I wasn't even aware, only knew that I was in pain, that I had to go home–"

"So it's been you. All along." Kamilah's tone grew hushed, dangerously so. "You've been with me, the entire year."

"Yes–"

"And you never bothered, never  _cared_ enough to tell me that you were still alive!" Kamilah's voice grew louder, losing restraint until her sentence ended in a shout.

Kamilah wasn't aware, but Ana's eye grew wider when Kamilah's nails elongated into sharp claws, digging into the sofa's upholstery. Ana let out a curse, leaping up from where she was crouched, narrowly dodging a swipe from her wife's claws. Kamilah's human body continued to morph, and Ana did the only thing she could do in hopes of surviving.

She turned back into a shrike, flapping her wings to shoot up in the air, avoiding the heavy paw of a fully-fledged adult tiger.

* * *

Fareeha knew something was wrong the moment she got off the bike. It was quiet, but as always, she could hear the shrike's chirping from where she stood in the garage. Except this time, the bird wasn't singing a happy song – if Fareeha recognised the shrillness of its cry…it was a cry for help.

Something heavy dropped into the pit of her stomach, anxiety for her mother pushing her legs towards the living room in wide strides, her mind racing with all the worst-case scenarios that were her nightmares. Kamilah lying on the floor unconscious, Kamilah with blood trailing down her skin, Kamilah looking pale as a sheet–

Fareeha came to an abrupt stop at the end of the hallway, staring at the tiger standing by the sofa.

"Mama?" Fareeha said, frowning at her mother. "What are you doing–?" Her eyes widened when the tiger turned its head towards her, and Fareeha saw the captive bird struggling in her mother's mouth.

"Mama!" she exclaimed, moving towards Kamilah. "That's–, that's your pet! Are you  _eating_ it?"

A few tense seconds passed in silence, as the tiger stared at her without a single twitch in its expression, then nodded.

Feeling the affirmative motion, the shrike in its mouth went absolutely ballistic, practically spasming between the tiger's fangs. Kamilah brought her teeth together in a chewing motion, which only sent it into more desperate levels of panic, and the bird started to peck away at the tiger's molars. Kamilah growled in pain, shaking her head in a failed attempt to disorient the bird and stop its attack. But it was not to be deterred in its bid for freedom, and finally the pecks became too painful to endure.

The tiger opened her mouth wide, and the shrike dropped from its prison, racing away at top speed with the tiger bounding up the stairs in a chase.

"Mama!" Fareeha called exasperatedly, throwing her backpack to the floor as she ran after the tiger. "Mama, what is going on–!"

* * *

Ana flew in a zigzag pattern, avoiding each furious swipe of Kamilah's paw, and hearing each snap of terrifyingly sharp fangs. Her tiny shrike heart throttled like an assault rifle as she flew into their bedroom, where she was – of course – trapped with nowhere to go. Left with little choice, Ana morphed back into her human form and landed on both feet, pivoting around just in time for the tiger to pounce on top of her, knocking her flat to the floor.

"Milah!" Ana said, and received a healthy dose of spittle when Kamilah roared savagely into her face. She screwed up her eyes, cracking them open to look up at the tiger when the roar had faded off. "Milah, you–, you're looking as catty as ever–"

The tiger's head reared back, indignation burning clear in its eyes as it rammed a paw onto the floor, right beside Ana's head.

"I'm sorry! I meant to say you look as fierce as ever–"

Another roar, and Kamilah's other paw slammed down on the other side of her head, dragging her extended claws over the floor in silent threat.

"I–, Milah. You're not going to hurt me."

The tiger glared down at her, hackles slowly rising to bare her fangs as she gave a low, threatening growl. The cat's form started to change, fur growing shorter and smoother, body shorter and lither, until Kamilah knelt over Ana in her human form – naked, with her tail raised in a dangerous arc behind her.

"I'm not going to hurt you?" Kamilah hissed. She brought a fist up, and rammed it across Ana's cheek. "You  _dare_  masquerade as my pet for  _months_ , and you have the fucking  _gall_  to assume that I won't hurt you?"

Kamilah raised her fist again and slammed it down. Ana sucked a short breath in sympathy when her knuckles collided into the wooden floor.

"I'm sorry," Ana whispered, heart wrenching at the shimmer in Kamilah's eyes. She dared to reach up, and was given no resistance when she cupped her wife's cheek, stroking her skin gently as tears rolled down her face.

"You let me grieve, let me  _suffer_ ," Kamilah choked out, keeping her fists clenched tight as Ana sat up. "And you just  _watched_  it happen.  _Fuck_ you–," was all she could squeeze out before crumpling.

Ana held her face in both hands, aching as her wife wept and refused to look at her. "Milah, I couldn't remember anything when I shifted fully. I only knew that this was home, that I had to be with you. And by the time it came back to me, I–" Ana's voice cracked when Kamilah continued to weep, and she knew words were useless at the moment.

Instead, she circled her arms around Kamilah, and gently tugged her close. Ana held her in a firm embrace, feeling Kamilah tremble in her arms, and squeezed her tighter. A thick cloth was draped over them, and Ana shot Fareeha a thankful glance, her daughter nodding curtly before retreating from the room.

Adjusting the towel around them, Ana kept one arm around Kamilah, and guided her wife's head to rest on her shoulder. She patted Kamilah on the head, and stroked her gently in the small of her back.

"I'm here, Milah," Ana whispered in her ear. "I'm here. And I will never leave you again."

Kamilah gave no answer, but for the dig of fingernails into Ana's shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out Heather's art pieces in the links above, yo! This AU is pretty bomb.


	27. Satyr - 2, Adelah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both pieces are set in Heather's [Satyr/Creatyr verse](http://spatialarts.tumblr.com/post/166686500407/halcyon-days-shifter-au-generation-15-ana) for Halcyon. Quick primer: Satyrs are humans with animal traits, e.g. wings, tails, noses. First traits develop at puberty, secondary traits appear as temporary, involuntary side-effects of utilising first traits. Some Satyrs can fully shift into animal forms - called Creatyrs - but this ability only develops from extreme training or trauma.
> 
> [Ana](http://spatialarts.tumblr.com/post/167394000232/satyrcreatyr-au-shifter-au-shrike-eye-ana): Shrike feathers about her eyes (1st), wings (2nd), shrike (Creatyr)  
> Kamilah: Tiger tail (1st), tiger ears and claws (2nd), tiger (Creatyr)  
> [Fareeha](http://spatialarts.tumblr.com/post/167425872547/satyrcreatyr-au-shifter-au-falconwing-fareeha): Falcon wings (1st), feathers about eyes and ears (2nd)  
> [Angela](http://spatialarts.tumblr.com/post/167475311212/satyrcreatyr-au-pharmercy-wing-queens): Wings (1st)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little gift for [Heather](http://spatialheather.tumblr.com/), the bestest gay nebula shaped like a friend, whose birthday was this week. Happy borfday again, you lil space trash :3c
> 
> Double chapter upload! Be sure to check out the previous chapter too.

It was a little past nine on a Thursday morning, when Ana Amari – semi-retired Overwatch agent – returned to her home in Cairo, just a few days before schedule. Her mission had ended early, and the new Strike Commander Amari had chased her home to grab some extra rest before their family reunion. Not that Ana needed much persuasion – she had quite an exciting reason to come home, anyway.

Ana strode down the hallway and entered the living room, setting her bag down as she looked around, ears pricked for any sound in the seemingly quiet house. Kamilah should've been up by now, but there was no sign of her around the lower floor. There was, however, a few audible giggles and bright chatter that floated down from the bedrooms, and Ana smiled, recognising her granddaughter's voice. She must be speaking to Kamilah, no doubt.

Deciding to give her wife a nice surprise, Ana headed into the kitchen and set a pot in the coffee maker, then opened the fridge to find some milk for the little girl. She had readied the toaster and cooking pan, setting a few eggs on the counter when she heard Adelah's voice approaching the kitchen. Ana turned around to find a haggard-looking Kamilah trudging in, her wife barely even sparing her a glance as she moved towards the coffee maker.

"Good morning, dear." Ana kissed her on the cheek as she passed, getting a grunt in return.

Looking down, Ana grinned at the sight of little Adelah trotting along, with Kamilah's tail wrapped around her middle. Despite being leashed to her grandmother, the girl still looked absolutely happy and energetic, tugging on Kamilah's tail and going, "Choo choo!"

Adelah tilted her head up when she noticed Ana's presence, and a bright grin appeared on her face. "Hi, nana!"

"Hello, little Ade!" Ana crooned, bending down to pick Adelah up – but not before she had to stroke at Kamilah's tail, which uncurled at the silent request. Hitching the girl securely in her arms, Ana cast her eyes over the fluffy wings fluttering on Adelah's back, already beautiful with its soft brown fledgling feathers. "You're looking so  _adorable_  with your wings, habibti!" Ana nuzzled their noses together, and Adelah let out a laugh, clutching onto her collar.

"And Milah, of course, you're looking…" Ana turned her head in time to watch Kamilah bring a full mug of black coffee to her lips, slowly tilting the mug up, and up, and up…before lowering it with a drawn-out sigh.

"…caffeinated." Ana couldn't help but snicker. "Adelah, dear. How many times have you tried flying already?"

"Many times," Adelah replied with a mischievous smile.

"And how many times has mimi caught you before you fell?"

"All the time!"

Ana laughed louder at the girl's proud admission. "Seems you really put your mimi through the wringer."

Adelah's wings had appeared just a few days before, right after Kamilah had fetched the girl from Gibraltar and brought her back to Cairo. No doubt they'd had quite some…'excitement' since then, mostly with Kamilah getting near-heart attacks from Adelah's repeated attempts to fly, which involved the child jumping off every high surface she could reach.  _'It's Fareeha redux'_ , Kamilah had texted the family, along with a picture of herself lying on the ground with Adelah beside her – obviously the aftermath of yet another failed flight attempt.

"Guess we should be grateful you're a superhero, huh?" Ana smiled at Kamilah, who had finally come over to give her a peck on the lips.

"I love you," Kamilah said, then turned to kiss Adelah on the nose. "And I love you." She let out a tired sigh, and as she walked away, Ana could hear her muttering under her breath, "But this family's going to kill me one day."

* * *

Ana sat on the stack of mats towards the back of the gym – the 'sniper's mats', as Adelah had called them – and took a sip from her water bottle as she watched the two fighters in the sparring ring, with no small amount of pride. For Hana, who had grown and matured so much from the young adult they had first recruited, and was now a distinguished agent, a tall and strong woman of her own. And for Adelah, who had grown beautifully into a 16-year-old, and was holding her own against her hero and sparring partner.

Adelah was alert, flexible, and quick – even though her form was still a little stiff, she blocked most of Hana's staff strikes with her own, and managed to land a few blows on Hana's chest guard as well. Though Adelah had been lukewarm when Fareeha and Ana first introduced her to the martial arts, she changed her tune after witnessing Hana lay low to Zarya, McCree, and Genji during one sparring session. She accepted Hana's offer of Taekwondo lessons enthusiastically, and would train with the agent whenever she was in the Gibraltar watchpoint. Adelah took on Hana's smooth and flowing fighting style, but she remained unlike Fareeha and Ana, who fought to subdue; instead, she was more like Angela, fighting to disarm and  _protect_.

It was quite evident now, with Adelah being forced into an endless defensive, her wings curled close to her back as she held off blow after blow from her aggressive mentor. Ana winced inwardly when Adelah's right wing puffed up – an obvious tell that she was about to attack in that direction – and Hana's bunny whiskers twitched subtly in recognition. Hana leapt back long before the staff cut through her previous position, causing Adelah to glance up in surprise even as her staff's tip hit the mats. She barely had time to react when Hana lunged forward, landing a solid smack into her side, another into her front as she stumbled, then knocked the staff clean from Adelah's grasp. Hana finished her victory move by catching her opponent's weapon smoothly in one hand, wearing a crooked smile on her lips.

"You know how that happened, don't you?" Hana asked.

Adelah pressed her lips together, on the verge of a pout as she cast a glance at her grandmother, who tilted her head affirmatively. "My wings."

"Yes. Specifically, your tells…because you're not fully utilising your wings." Hana tossed the staff back to Adelah, and Ana watched as Hana guided the teenager through a few experimental moves, encouraging Adelah to perform more agile leaps with her wings, cover larger distances quickly, and use them as a distraction. With the constant movement in her wings, Hana explained, it'd be more difficult to even identify a tell, much less predict her next move.

Ana nodded to herself as Adelah grew more comfortable exposing her wings in combat, even if she did receive a few hits to her feathers when she overextended. It didn't seem to discourage Adelah though, and she went on with the training fervently, only stopping in her curiosity when the gym's doors slid open.

Kamilah strode through, returning Hana's greeting with a smile. Then she approached Adelah, pulling out a medical scanner from her pants pocket – and the reason for her visit was made clear. "Now, before you start whining," Kamilah said, just as Adelah let out that very high-pitched whine. "Your mother didn't send me.  _But_ she is looking for you, and I said I'd check on you for her." She raised the scanner to Adelah's head, then moved it slowly down her body and along her wings. "So, for now, Angela doesn't know her daughter has snuck away for combat training, leaving her homework practically untouched on the table."

Adelah groaned. "But it's  _math_."

"Well, time for you to finish it," Hana said, tugging the staff from Adelah's hands. "Go on, now. Before Angie lays into me too."

With an indignant huff and another short whine, Adelah retreated from the gym, casting one last unhappy glance at her grandmother, before turning into the hallway.

"Well, guess I'll go for a quick jog then." Hana twirled both staffs in her hands idly, then stopped when Kamilah told her to stay still, waiting for the retired medic to finish the scan. She grinned when given the all-clear. "Thanks, Milah. See you at dinner!"

Ana bit her lip as Hana left them alone in the gym, preparing herself for the quiet look Kamilah would shoot her–,  _yup_.

"Look, I didn't know she wasn't done with her studies, alright?" Ana explained as Kamilah walked over. "And I didn't train with them, so you can put the scanner away."

Kamilah let out a breath, passing the scanner down Ana's body anyway. "With you, I'll never know."

"What, don't you trust me?" Ana batted her feathered eyelashes with a pout. "Even after being married for 45 years?"

"44 years," Kamilah clarified, slipping the scanner back into her pocket. "You were dead for one year, remember."

Ana chuckled quietly, hopping off the mats after Kamilah, wrapping both arms around her wife's waist as they made for the doors. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Until you're actually dead, no," Kamilah deadpanned, though her tail came up to circle around Ana.

"Horrible," Ana crooned, kissing Kamilah on the cheek.

* * *

Kamilah had stepped one foot into the garage when the doorbell rang, causing her to give a sharp huff as she strode back into the house, fishing the door key out of her pocket. Hooking her helmet onto her elbow by its strap, Kamilah looked through the peephole, pausing momentarily before she opened the door for her granddaughter.

"Ade?" Kamilah said, as Adelah smiled and hugged her. "Is it school vacation already?"

"Uh, kinda." Adelah shrugged ambiguously, closing the door as she walked in. "Exams are over, but I'm skipping a few activities. Which won't count to my grades! Honest!"

Cocking her head, Kamilah regarded the girl quietly. "I thought you were spending this vacation with your parents."

"Well, I missed you!" Adelah squeezed Kamilah tightly about the shoulders, but her grandmother was far from convinced. It was easy enough for Kamilah to tell when someone was lying, and much easier to read a young adult who hadn't  _quite_  settled into her life just yet. Although, she didn't doubt that Adelah did miss her; after all, Kamilah was one of the few people who pampered the girl the most.

"Do they know you're here?" Kamilah asked, noting how Adelah's gaze slid away from her.

"Yeah, I told them…last night."

Pushing down a sigh, she continued, "Did something happen, Ade?"

"No!" Adelah's answer was immediate, and nearly too quick. "I just…wanted to spend some time here, that's all." She wrung her hands together briefly, before catching herself mid-act.

"Ade…"

Adelah heaved a sigh. "Mimi, nothing happened. We didn't argue, we didn't do anything. I just…don't want to go home yet." Pressing her palms together, she pleaded, "Please let me stay here, mimi. Even if it's for a while. Please?"

Kamilah frowned, but then her granddaughter pulled out that all-too-familiar pout, the very one that she had first seen on her wife, then her daughter, and now, in her granddaughter.

_Damn Ana for starting this pouting business._

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Kamilah sighed, "Of course you can stay here, Ade. You always have a place here."

Adelah jumped on the spot with a squeal, then leaned forward to wrap her grandmother in yet another hug. Kamilah patted the girl's back as she pulled away, and Adelah's gaze fell on the helmet hanging from her arm.

"Were you going somewhere?"

"Yes, for lunch."

"Can I come?"

"Yes,  _but_ ," Kamilah added, raising a finger as Adelah started to take off her jacket. "You keep those wings  _in_  while you're on the bike."

Another pout.

"It's a road hazard, Ade," Kamilah said, walking back towards the garage with Adelah beside her.

"I didn't mean to knock over all those cones!"

"But you still did, and you will never do so again."

"Nana's right. You're a stupid hardass." Adelah stuck her tongue out, and received a smack on the bum from Kamilah's tail.

"You haven't seen me as a  _real_  hardass, you little brat."

"Aw." Adelah hugged Kamilah's arm with a smirk. "I always knew you had a soft spot for me."

* * *

"Thanks," Adelah said, her voice muffled from the two chips Kamilah had fed to her. Her eyes were focused on the drone hovering in the air before them, which she flew over the agents gathered for the awards ceremony in the parade square, taking photos of the proceedings with calculated taps on her holopad's screen.

They were sitting on the roof, looking on as Strike Commander Fareeha Amari gave her address at the podium. Kamilah would've been with Angela and Ana in the front rows of the audience as well, had she not caught sight of Adelah, and decided to follow her granddaughter instead of being trapped in yet another stuffy and formal ceremony. So here they were, lounging on the rooftop with a few packs of snacks and drinks on the floor, as Adelah took her photos – even though 'Halcyon' was technically off-duty for the day.

Kamilah had an uneasy feeling since Adelah's surprise visit over a year ago, though she didn't pry into her granddaughter's affairs too much, being more inclined to give the girl some privacy. It was something she regretted when the whole 'Halcyon' affair had broken out, the family learning that Adelah had dropped out of university without their knowledge, and spent an entire year on her own as a freelance photographer…eventually crossing paths with Overwatch due to a  _slight_  misstep on her part. Kamilah had been angry at first, but the anger was quick to dissipate when she saw in Adelah what she had seen in Fareeha, all those years ago – the desire to be her own person, despite her family's deep-rooted and reputable history.

Thankfully, the issue was resolved rather peacefully – a fortunate result of Fareeha's own tumultuous experience with Ana, and the natural, gentler disposition that Adelah inherited from Angela. It eventually ended with Adelah's recruitment as an Overwatch agent – despite her initial efforts  _against_  it – and the woman had since found her place as Halcyon, the agent who captured the very heart of Overwatch in snapshots, and shared the heroes' triumphs with the public.

Kamilah smiled when Adelah caught her stare.

"Something on my face?"

"No. I was just thinking." Kamilah smooths a hand down the wavy tresses on her granddaughter's head – so much like her own, except hers were now grey.

"About?"

"Stuff," she replied, smile growing when Adelah let out a mock, exasperated huff at the vague response. Kamilah turned her gaze down, looking at the enlarged image of Fareeha onscreen, head tilting slightly as she took in the broad grey streaks in her daughter's hair. How did time slip past her fingers so quickly? Just a few days ago, she was cleaning the scrapes on Fareeha's knees, and secretly feeding little Adelah some cake before bedtime. And now…

Kamilah leaned on the grown woman beside her, resting their heads together as her tail wrapped around Adelah, and a black-and-blue wing curled protectively over her shoulders. "You know, Ade," Kamilah sighed. "Sometimes…life really does work out on its own, doesn't it?"

"I wouldn't know yet," Adelah said softly. "I'll get back to you when my hair turns as white as yours." She giggled when Kamilah smacked at her thigh, then clamped her arms around her grandmother in a loving squeeze. "I love you, mimi. Life's already good with you around."

"I love you too, little rascal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out Heather's art pieces in the links above, yo! This AU is pretty bomb.


	28. Ask Anything - 1 (Let's Talk About Sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Set after Recall, Ana's retired. Ana and Kamilah are around 70 years old.

**1\. What ways would you label yourself, if any? Are any of those labels ones you've struggled with finding, or more private than others? If you don't use specific labels, why?**

**K:** Um, demisexual? Homoromantic. Mostly, I'm just old.

 **A:**  Sexy. Irresistible. MILF–

 **K:**  Ana,  _no._

 **A:**  Fine. I'm Kamilah-sexual. No, darling, don't sigh. I know that makes you happy inside. Almost as happy as when  _I'm–_

 **K:**  IT'S ONLY THE FIRST QUESTION AND I ALREADY REGRET EVERYTHING.

**2\. In three words or less, how would you describe the sex life / sexual relationship of you and your current partner? Is that typical of your previous experiences, or is this new/unique for you?**

**A:**  Right now? It's a constant debate whether it's better to have sex or just lounge around with a pot of tea. Ha, joking. Kind of. Now it's really more laid-back, softer. We did experiment a little when we were younger, so it was fun and exciting – though we can't do much of that now, or it's off to the doctor's office with a made-up story of how we sprained our back.

 **K:**  If by 'we', you mean 'Kamilah', because  _I_ was the one who hurt my back when  _someone_  tried to go all 30-year-old on me.

**3\. Do any of your senses tend to stimulate/arouse you more easily than others? Are there specific sensations/stimuli that you're very sensitive to, and does your partner know/utilize of them?**

**A:**  Nothing specific comes to mind… Though I do like it when Milah's grip on me tightens, as in feeling her fingers dig into my flesh, when she's in charge. Oh, hair-pulling – Milah does this carefully, and the pressure is  _just_ right every time.

 **K:**  I'm not sure. Fingers in my mouth – that's one. And hearing, maybe? Because I like hearing Ana's voice when we get intimate – whether she says sweet little nothings or dirtier stuff. And oh, she  _does_  know it, and I hate it when she drops a meme reference in that stupid sultry tone of hers.

 **A:**  She hates it because it works.

**4\. Are there any of the above sorts of stimuli of your partner's that you especially enjoy utilizing?**

**A:**  Oh, the fingers in her mouth thing always gets her. It gets  _me_  too, when she sucks and licks and moans around my fingers. And yes! The meme thing! Haha, I couldn't believe it the first time I did it, because it was a impulsive thing. But Milah just laughed uncontrollably and it got better in every way possible. It doesn't always work out though – sometimes Milah would just shut me up…wait, so it  _does_  work out anyway.

 **K:**  I like running my fingers through her hair – it's thick and soft…to touch it is really a luxury in itself. I like massaging her scalp gently too. Usually it calms her, unless she's feeling frisky. The hair-pulling, though. I don't exactly get as much pleasure from it as Ana does, but it really does hit the spot for her, so…whatever makes her happy.

**5\. What's something your partner does subconsciously during foreplay/sex that you really enjoy "unlocking"?**

**A:**  Milah gets…how do I put it. Soft? Yeah, that's it. Doesn't matter what the mood is, whether we're taking it slow or just outright smashing, she goes soft. Her barriers fall away and there she is, with that tenderness in her smile and eyes – the answer to her frequent questions,  _'Why did I ever marry you?'_

 _'I love you'_ , she'll say, be it in words or action.

 **K:**  She does that little smirk. No, not those cocky or playful ones. It's one like…she is where she wants to be, with  _me_. And, she starts breathing my name, along with little professions of love. It's endearing, especially when I know that I'm all that's occupying her thoughts at the moment.

**6\. How can you tell when your partner is** _**just** _ **on the precipice? How do you tend to react to that signal?**

**A:**  Her back starts arching from the bed, and oh, her fingers will grip so  _deliciously_  tight onto my hair, her moans growing breathier between pants. How I react depends what I want to do, really – give her what she wants, or deny the climax until she looks about ready to kill me. Ha.

There's less back-arching now, though. And there might be a crack or two when she does. I mean, it sounds like all her joints crack when she stands from her chair normally, so…

 **K:**  Ana will start moving a lot more, and not of her own volition. Makes it a little harder to get a grip on her so I can do what I want, but I've learnt to handle her over the years, and she does try not to wriggle so much, mostly by gripping onto the sheets. She also gets much more sensitive to any kind of stimuli – I could just nip at her ear, or even just give her a simple kiss, and she goes all the more desperate. I think it's mostly because I like to drag things out a little…and she knows what's in store.

I'll react the same as Ana – depends on what kind of game we're playing. And, for the record, her joints crack too.

 **A:**  Guess it's kind of a–

 **K:**  Ana,  _do not–_

 **A:**   _Crackophony_.

**7\. What's your favorite feature of your partner's body? Do you show it any special attention during foreplay/sex. What about your partner's favorite feature of your's? How do you know?**

**K:**  I know she likes to hear me say it – her abs. And yes, I don't just say it because of her. She put a lot of effort into building it, and it shows. She still maintains it very well, even now – though they're not as sharp as before, I still love how it feels under my fingers. Oh, and her arms. Mostly because I like it when she hugs me.

Um, Ana's favourite feature of mine? Either my memory's failing me, or she doesn't really have one? I mean, she does spend quite some time on my chest and jaw, where my weak spots are. I'm…not actually sure.

 **A:**  Would it be corny of me to say that I love every part of her? Yeah, it's true. I especially loved it when she was first posted to the academy, and had spent some time there – she had to go through less rigorous physical duties and training, and her body grew softer, her muscles less hard. I love her this way – Milah has always been all about being independent and able to protect herself, and her physical condition is a part of that. So, in a sense, it's like she…doesn't feel it's necessary to be on constant guard anymore.

And mm-mm, my wife has only gotten more beautiful in old age, despite her claims to the contrary. You can't tell, but I'm doing that 'Italian chef kissing fingers' thing.

I know Milah loves my abs because I make her admit it, every single time. Heh. Denial is bad for you, Milah.

**8\. How do you let your partner know you're down for some sexy times? Or if you aren't one to take the lead, what's your favorite way your partner has let you know?**

**A:**  Texting her is always good – at least, until her phone lights up and Fareeha happens to see it. Anyway, I just tell her, or suggest it in a very unsubtle way.  _'Any plans for tonight?'_ , or something along those lines. Usually I'll also tuck her hair behind her ear as an excuse for physical contact, or just pull her in and hold her close. I used to like playing with her throughout the day before we get to the main event later, but I don't know, now I just like being direct and to the point. Hey, at my age? I could die before even getting to the foreplay.

 **K:**  That was more literal than she intended, but I'll let this one slide. I'm not usually one to take the lead, but I'll initiate it much like Ana, I guess. Usually with more…intimate touches – not necessarily lewd, but something that gets the point across. Kisses are always good, or I'll run my fingers up her arm, hold her by the hips, things like that.

My favourite time? Hm. Memorable, more like. Once when we were younger, Ana just laid naked on our bed, with her dragon plush covering her crotch and my tiger plush covering her breasts. I was tickled, but also kind of scandalised because…Fareeha liked borrowing our plushies to play…

**9\. Is there something you've only ever done with your partner? Why them? Do they know?**

**A/K:**  Mm, whipping and those kinda stuff. We tried role play together too, but neither of us could take it seriously, and just tossed everything out the window. Had our own kind of fun.

 **K:**  I think dressing up as Beyoncé deserves a special mention. Because I hated it, Ana. I HATED IT.

 **A:**  You looked good in the leotard though…

 **K:**  NO, I LOOKED RIDICULOUS IN IT.

**10\. How do you and your partner ask for and give consent in your sexual activities? Have you ever had any miscues/misunderstandings, and how did you resolve them?**

**A/K:**  Um, we just get into it. At this point, neither of us will hesitate to say 'no' if we're not feeling it, and we can tell when the other's not in the mood.

 **A:**  That said, I do take more care with Milah, because her cues are too…quiet, sometimes. I've overstepped her boundaries on a few occasions, and she got angry at me. :( Then she'll keep a distance from me…until I apologise and crawl my way back into her good graces. After the first few times, I started prodding for sex more carefully. I never want Milah to feel uncomfortable about it.

**11.** **How does a typical/recent time with your partner compare to the first time with them? What's the most important/notable thing about your time together that you've learned since then?**

**A:**  Our first time together was pretty good – I loved the exploration then. But even now, I've never quite lost that…little sense of wonder with her? Like, wow. It hits me that I'm with Milah, and she wants to be with me… Ha, just thinking about it makes me feel like a lovesick puppy again. Perhaps it's because I nearly lost her after my whole 'death' thing, and that she still chose to be with me… I'd love her through all our next lifetimes, if I could.

I've learnt consideration, patience, and how many puns I can drop during sex before she tries to kick me off the bed.

 **K:**  I did enjoy our first time, much like Ana, but now… We're familiar, comfortable. And, I see Ana more as a flawed, but still the perfect woman for me. Yes, there was her whole disappearance thing to get over – and I nearly never got over it – but…I don't know. It made me realise how much I loved her, and it does flow over into our intimate moments, I think.

The most important thing? Impulse control to keep from taping my wife's mouth shut, so she can't drop any more puns.

**12\. Are there typical roles between you and your partner when it comes to sexual activities? What's an occasion where these roles might switch or be drastically different for an interlude? Do you look forward to those times, or prefer the typical arrangement?**

**K:**  Ana's usually the top – I mean, she's quite a natural at it. But honestly, we switch constantly enough that there aren't really any 'typical' roles, so to speak. Still, I look forward to when Ana's on top – I feel like she's more adept at it, and she does like having her way with me, so…

 **A:**  Uh, what Milah said was bull – she is  _good_  at being the top. Like, give her a strap-on and let her between your thighs – and you'll forget how to walk. Speaking of…we haven't used it in a while…

 _Anyway_ , that said, I love being in charge as well. There's nothing like giving my wife all the pleasure she deserves. And I mean,  _all_. In every single way possible, every minute we're–

 **K:**  Ana, relax before you come on the spot.

**13\. What's your favorite place that you've had sex? Place you'd like to but haven't yet?**

**K:** The house in Switzerland that Ana rents, so we can sleep there instead of in the HQ whenever we're visiting. I love it there – it's always nice to combat the colder climate with Ana, and I like snuggling tighter to her under the covers. They're always, always one of the happier times that I'll think of when I miss her. And, since Fareeha prefers staying in base with the agents she befriended…it gives us much more freedom to do whatever we want.

I don't really plan for places to have sex, so no, I don't have anywhere in mind.

 **A:**  Ooh, yes, that house in Switzerland is good. But honestly – call me basic or boring or whatever – I really do enjoy our own home in Cairo the most. I'm the most comfortable there, and that's where I'm the farthest away from work, so I can really just forget  _everything_  and focus on Milah.

Same as Milah on this – I don't think of potential sex places. But I had to choose, maybe one that has some height? I don't know, a treehouse? Nothing dangerous, of course. Just…yeah. I'm really not sure about this.

**14\. Are there any sexual situations (or kinks) you avoid because of previous encounters? Or any of your partner's?**

**A:** I don't pull Milah's hair – not because of previous sexual encounters, but she mentioned that it was a  _large_  part of the physical abuse she suffered as a kid. So it's definitely a no-no. And I don't force her to pull my hair either – even if I do like it. In fact, I never mentioned my own liking for it after I mis-stepped with Milah on that part. She found it out herself, and gradually got comfortable doing it to me.

 **K:** Ana avoids fisting. And, to be honest, I'm glad for it. Thanks, weirdo fling who turned Ana off it.

**15\. You partner's not around but you're horny, what do you do about it?**

**A:**  Oh my. Nowadays, I don't really do anything until I'm back with Milah again. But back then? Hell yeah, masturbation. I have two vibes in my quarters at HQ, and I'll pull out those recordings Milah made for me… ;)

 **K:**  Yeah, I made recordings for her – audio only, while I touched myself. Ana's away for such long periods of time, and I really do yearn for her sometimes…

**16\. Kink-wise, how compatible are you and your partner? How much have you explored and experimented? Anything you're currently eager to try out?**

**A/K:**  We're good with each other on this front – we've experimented enough that now, we're just happy with simpler stuff.

**17\. Are there any embarrassing stories or compromising situations you've been caught in? Who handled it better, you or your partner?**

**A/K:** Not anything that's  _terribly_  embarrassing, really. We're careful, and we don't do it in public spaces… _often_ … So we don't have any stories in mind to share. Fareeha, though, she's walked in on us enough that we're sure she has some stories to share–

 **F, two rooms over:**   _NO NO NO, NOT LISTENING LALALALALALA_

**18\. Do any toys/equipment make frequent appearances when you're having sex? What about when you're alone?**

**A:**  Strap-ons, vibes, blindfolds, gags. And as mentioned above – when I'm alone, it's either my fingers or vibe. I can't really fill my quarters in my workplace with sex toys now, can I? I mean, can you imagine? OW HQ gets blown up, and they find the smoking ruins of Captain Amari's stash of sex toys?

 **K:**  Same as Ana – fingers and vibe. Though I use the vibe more often.

**19\. How do you feel about leaving marks on your partner's body? What about your own? Is it more about 'marking/claiming' for others to see or is it more about the sensations while the marks are being created?**

**A:**  Milah's never really liked wearing visible marks, so I give her ones she can cover up instead. And yeah, I do like leaving marks. It's the Ana Amari stamp of approval – a guarantee of good booty. And my wife has the  _best_  booty. ;) I love getting marks from Milah! Getting 'claimed' by my wife is always good. And it doesn't matter where she leaves it, because my uniform will cover everything up, so that's a bonus.

 _Although_ …we heal much slower now, and we can't use our battle tech to take care of it, so we leave less marks, less frequently.

 **K:**  Oh, I like leaving marks on Ana – and she used to be so shameless about it too, strutting around back in the Helio base with those one or two spots on her neck… And I do like getting marked by Ana. Her dumb 'stamp' thing aside… I like getting bitten by her, and she does it with a deliberation that makes it clear:  _I'm hers._

**20\. Is there anything you're really not into, that might surprise someone to learn? How would you react to your partner wanting to try it?**

**A:**  Milah mentioned fisting – we were just chatting idly one day, and kinks just came into our conversation. (Haha, came.) She was…kind of surprised when I told her? Because apparently, she thought I'd do  _everything_ … Anyway, we had a good laugh about my story, and just left the matter alone. I don't think Milah has the patience for working her entire hand into me, anyway.

 **K:**  Nothing surprising with me, really. And if Ana wants to do something I'm averse to, or am uncomfortable with, we'll talk about it. She never gives me any pressure over these things.

**21\. Conception: how does procreation or the prevention of it factor into your sexual relationship? Are you a parent, or do you want to be? If you and your partner can't conceive, would you explore other avenues? Which ones?**

**A/K:** I think the fact that Fareeha exists is answer enough for this question. Some days, we still give thanks that we're able to have Fareeha by ourselves – really, it was all up to chance. If Kamilah hadn't known the right person, if the pregnancy hadn't gone well…our little girl wouldn't even be with us today.

**22\. Pets in the bedroom (or wherever): nope? okay? as long as they aren't on the bed too? as long as they don't watch?**

**A/K:**  We have two cats now, after we've retired, and we're totally fine if they're in the bedroom. What does it matter? They're animals. They don't even view sex as taboo, much less fucking in front of others. They probably just think we're trying to make more kittens. Or are playing some weird type of human wrestling.

**23\. What's a non-sexual act of intimacy that you and your partner engage in?**

**A:**  I love cooking with Milah! She does it so much better than me, but she's patient with me in the kitchen. And, it's just a great way to spend time with each other in general – making something together, preparing a meal for our family when they return home… It's simply great. And, it does lead to sexual intimacy sometimes, while we're waiting for the food to finish cooking. ;)

 **K:**  The cooking, of course. And I like it when Ana asks for a long cruise on my bike. I love riding my bike around – it puts me in a peaceful, quiet place where I don't have to think about anything, and just drive. When Ana comes along for the ride, it becomes all the better – feeling her arms around me, her head on my shoulder as we ride around… I love that she's also found solace in a favourite pastime of mine.

**24: It's your birthday, your crops are watered, your skin is clear, and you have free reign over your sexual activities for the day, what are you going to do? or have done to you?**

**A:**  I just want cake. Like, literal cake. Also a lot of snacks and good tea to go along with it. Sex after is just a bonus, really. I just wanna spend the day with my wife. (And my family, of course. But we're talking sex now, aren't we?)

…Milah. I feel like cake now.

 **K:**  I'll bake it for you if you promise to bake one for my own birthday.

 **A:** :D !

**25: What do you typically do after the act? (part, cuddle, sleep, talk, clean up, etc)**

**K:**  Clean up. I usually prefer having a shower too, if we really worked up a sweat during sex. And…Ana might sometimes make the shower last a little longer too. After that, it really depends on our energy. Either we'll just go about our own stuff, or snuggle in bed together until we fall asleep. I like lying in bed with Ana, though – even if not to talk, then just to be with her. It's really a luxury with a wife who's away so much.

 **A:**  Same. But I really prefer sticking to Milah's side after that – it's not often that I get to be with her this way, and I always make sure to use the time well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ask Anything' will be a compilation of in-character 'interview' asks that I receive for these two. Updates will be irregular, depending on when I get asks.


End file.
